Law x Nami (The Never ending True Love)
by Namixluffy1997
Summary: nami loves luffy but then gets separated when she has the chance to tell him her feelings only to get caught by a marine how will she handle her wounds when she needs the sexy mysterious law-san to heal her? :) lets find out in the later oncoming chapters heavy smut,torture,rape ect. discretion is advised in the new chapters to come smooth start before the storm: currently rediting
1. Chapter 1

Law x Nami (The never Ending True Love)~

The waves were crashing, roaring, smashing against the Thousand Sunny. The ship rocked uncontrollably, the 4 Devil Fruit Eaters forced to stay inside, watching Sanji prepare their meals. It was raining hard, like there was no tomorrow, Thunder clapped in the Sky, the clouds darker than Normal. Plasma Lightning suddenly clashing in the Blackened Sky. The blue head Cyborg who wore a floral shirt, of course with his bikini bottoms, steered the Ship towards a North Western Direction

"AOW! Nami what's the name of the Island that we're heading too? I hope it's SSSUUUPER!" Franky shouted in a deep accent, his own excitement showing.

The orange haired curvalicious navigator who wore a black crop top, along with blue capris that hugged her waist and legs, her long hair in a ponytail, she had on a pair of golden ringed earrings that had diamonds embedded in them. Spoke with a huge grin "We are heading to a Dream Island, the log pose is Wobbling like crazy! Our Captain will be ecstatic, he wont believe it!" She was excited herself, her tone laced in honor, thinking her only Straw Hat sexy Captain will be happy about.

The navigator rushed into the kitchen, eyeing her beloved Captain who was down in the dumps, she blushed at the sight. Her heart fluttered, noticing how cute he looked and acted "Luufffyyyy~~ we are going to an Island. It's one that you mayyy likee~ I know you'll be happy about it~!" she had enchanting smile, her voice sounding adorable.

Luffy perked up, with a ear to ear smile "Really?! Where are we going Nami?! Is it a cool Island?" Luffy questioning in a excited tone, the air reeked with adventure.

The navigator watched Luffy get up on his feet. Rushing as he walked, only to take a look beside her "The Island is called Dream Land, we will land in 3 Days sadly. We can stop at a Nearby Island and Stock up on what we need, before we get there. How does that sound Captain~?" The Straw Hat Captain looked at her, frowning a little bit.

Walking back to the chair he had sat on, earning a sigh from Nami, she was building the courage too tell him her feelings there. Luffy whined "Aww I guess.. There Isn't much that we can do so sure! But first, SANJII! MESHI! MESHI!" Sanji looked back at him in anger.

"Luffy shut up, I'm cooking already! Its almost done, but here's a snack to keep you from eating the food raw." the cook threw him 3 Apples, and a Banana.

The archaeologist dressed in a purple crop top, its straps wrapping around her neck, and a light brownish beige type colored skirt tied on her waist, revealing her thigh and legs, who is sitting across from the Skeletal male said "Nami-san is the storm calming down anytime soon? I want to go too the Library. I need to look up at something, and read a few more books…" she had a graceful tone.

"Not Anytime soon, but I can give you my Raincoat Robin!" Nami spoke with confidence, hoping It'll cover her. She walks over too Robin's side, taking her raincoat off, and wraps it around Robin. As soon as Robin had it, she walked out of the Kitchen.

"Naaamii~ I want the rain to stop~, I'm sick of being in here alreaddyyy~." Luffy had such a bored tone, Nami frowned at the male. Feeling sorry for him, knowing she's unable too do anything.

Sanji had finished making the octopus meals. Having the dishes laid out on the table, the Captain dug in. He was saving his in the Oven so Luffy wouldn't eat it. He decided to take Robin's food to her in a Bento Box, not wanting the food too get cold. Nami thought about if she should tell Luffy right away about her feelings, hoping he would reciprocate hers back, then there was a violent shake on the Sunny, Sanji ran inside "Luffy! You wont believe what's going on, but there's at least 4 fleets with 3 Vice Admirals we're surrounded!" Sanji said in panic. Relaying the message to the Captain, running back out to finish his opponent without wasting time.

Luffy almost choked "EEEHHH!? Really this gots to be fun!" he had a smirk on his face, Nami felt so unsettled watching a eager Luffy burst out the Kitchen.

Not liking the change of things, something very bad was going too happen. Wishing she knew what made the navy surround them, it was as if they ran into a trap. She ran out the kitchen to see Zoro and Sanji battling a tough battle with the Vice Admirals and Marines. The Vice Admirals looked about Garp's level, they were not be taken lightly, Franky was getting the Coop De Burst ready. Having the Reindeer go and pack the Cola chamber.

When a man walked onto the Sunny called Sky Marshall, who made a name for himself just by sending people off to different Islands with just 4 kicks. He was humoring Sanji, toying with him until he finally got serious. Kicking him with his Haki Clad leg mixing Moon Walk with it, sending the cook flying off the Ship, Luffy's face dropped into a serious look of rage.

He charged at the Vice Admiral, hitting his chest with a Haki claded arm "AAARRRHHHHH! You bastards! What the hell did you do with san-" Luffy was stopped by the Vice Admiral before he could finish his sentence, he was sent in the air with the same kicks that made Sanji disappear.

Nami's face twisted in horror, she couldn't move thinking what too do, Robin came out to see the ruckus. Only to see Sanji & Luffy missing "Nami! What's going on?!" she asked, fearing something is going bad was going too happen. Nami looked up at Robin, her face pale, the amber'd eyes widening and dropping color "L-Luffy and Sanji got sent in the air, I don't know where bu-" Nami felt dizzy, blackness covering her vision.

Zoro watched her get knocked out by the Vice Admiral, unable to stop him while he held off the Marines. Nami was dragged off by her hair, getting handcuffed by the Marines, rage and panic swelled within him there was nothing he could do, Nami was captured. Robin felt the same panic things were not so peachy.

Franky got the Coup De Burst set and charging up "1!,2!,3! ROBIN BROOK EVERYONE HANG ON! WE WILL FIGURE IT OUT! I'M SURE NAMI WILL FIND A WAY TO GET BACK WITH US! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANYMORE OF US!." He gave out the order, his own adrenaline hammered in his body.

Everybody was feeling anxious, and anxiety hoping he's right. Zoro felt so angry he couldn't do anything, feeling like he lost protecting his Nakama as they flew in the Sky. Chopper was crying along with Brook, they finally reached a Island hoping too find out a plan, or something to get them all reunited again.

It was Night Time, Nami woke up seeing the Guards trying too give her food, but she didn't want any. The one Cruel Guard shoved the plate into her face "EAT! You low-life bitch." he said in a nasty tone.

Making her more angry "NO! I don't want to eat your disgusting food. You worthless, disgusting Marine!" Nami sneered, thinking 'Why should I eat there food, they might want too poison me. I'm a pirate after all.' she felt a stinging pain on her head, yet again. Blackness again clouding her vision, she tried fighting the hit that's making her blackout. Unable too because they continued until she was Knocked out cold.

Night time ending, with the Morning Sun rising in the West shining in her cell, it was as brightly as ever making her skin shine. Feeling the cold cuffs, and cold cell floor, she woke up panic swelling inside her, seeing she's still in the same cell relief hitting her. The navigator had thought she'd be in impel down already. She looked around, noticing there's another person in there with her, another pirate knowing he probably got captured last night.

Since there was no one when she came in, he looked very familiar to her, then it clicked, his hair red. She knew all too well, seeing him in the News Papers 'Eustass Kid what the hell is he doing here, agh! another troublesome rescue' the thought came across her mind, Nami seen the Guards gone hoping they're not coming back, just yet. Getting her hair pin from the back of her hair, ready to unlock the nasty cold cuffs. Just when the boat shook violently, sending her flying back into the wall, hitting her head hard, she groaned in pain "Uggh my head!" the red head next too her woke up in a grumpy mood.

"Stupid punks! Waking me up in the early Morning so annoying!" Eustass Kid looked up beside him, hearing the rustling chains near him "Oh well look who finally woke up. Cat Burglar Nami so what brought you here?" he said in a huff.

Smirking like an idiot "Eeehh!? Your leaving already!" seeing her take off the cuffs. Forgetting why she was called 'Cat Burglar' he watched her closely.

Nami Ignored him, taking off her shackles, turning his way with a mischievous grin 'Hehehe I'm lucky, I'll buy time with him making a ruckus on the boat. Just to get a small boat and I'll leave.' she thought impatiently as she started too pick his cuffs and shackles, getting them off without a word to the male.

Kid got up thanking her, while he grabbed her throat "Are you planning on leaving me here! Huh?!" he said in a accusing tone, mixed with anger.

"N-No ah (gasp) please let me go! I was planning on taking you with me, If you even cared to ask in a kind way! I can't breathe let go!" panicking trying to get his hands off.

His thoughts worked 'I'll make her steal a boat, while I go start an uproar and get away. I'll dump her in the ocean before she decides too betray me.' He let her go, she gasped walking over to the Barred Door, as she started undoing the lock on the cell Door Kid was listening to the feet stomping on the floor above them.

She threw the Door open, hurrying to her Clima-tact and Kid's weapons. Throwing his weapons into his hands "Let's hurry before anything gets worse and out of hand!" Eustass got annoyed with the demand she gave him, snarling at the woman "Don't tell me what to do women, Tch. Troublesome bitch." Nami ignored the retort he made.

They went out to see that there was already trouble on the ship, the Marines fighting too capture a few pirates. She decided to hurry and find a boat, telling Kid she will take 5 Mins or less, to buy her enough time too find one. She went through all types of parts of the ship, only finding weapons in each room, they all reeked of Gunpowder. The navigator figured they should be out at the top on the side of the ship, already out the door, running too grab the boats that laid on the side.

Lowering a small boat on to the ocean, while in mid action Kid was shocked too see her already leaving. He hurried to her side "Bitch you were trying to leave me weren't you!? I'm going too throw you off as soon as I get a chance!" he said in anger, Nami glowered at him "Stop being stupid get on already! And stop calling me a bitch you bastard!" she mocked back in a angered tone. While Kid jumped on the boat, she continued too lower it by herself, but as fast as she could without dropping him in the ocean.

Nami shrieked noticing the snipers already on their side, shooting missing the boat. She got hit on her arm and leg, panic and anxiety swarmed in her, Eustass was flabbergasted as she jumped onto the boat, he thought she would have gotten grazed. However not all Marines were reckless with shooting, he got much more angrier not even expecting anything would happen to her.

Nami who was in searing pain grabbed his knife from his chest, already cutting the ropes "Hold on Kid trust me!" she assured him with a pained voice, he growled "Shut up! Hurry the hell up already, I can't keep holding them off! My power needs too be saved. I run on Stamina as well!" the words he spat out, was all to well surprising. She nodded quickly in understanding, groaning as the pain grew Nami felt his arm circle her waist. Repelling the bullets back towards the Marines that shot at the boat.

She got the boat set free, they plopped hard onto the ocean water, Nami used her Gust Sword to kick the boat into a further distance so they can get on course. Using it a second time too catch the wind pointing in the East West Direction "Your bleeding so much Nami you need medical help." he said in a scowl with bitterness in his voice, not liking the worry he felt.

"Since when did you start caring baaakaa~ I don't need your stupid sympa- agh" she winced in pain, she felt dizzy as she swayed side to side trying too catch her balance, Nami was a lot paler. The blood she was losing made the color drain from her body, Kid spotted a small box Logo saying (First Aid Kit), hurrying as he got some bandages out, he started wrapping her arm.

Eustass continued with pulling her capris off, ripping his shirt off tying it tightly above her thigh "Shut up don't say anything anymore, I'm just helping with your wounds only to stop the bleeding.." he said in a annoyed, worried tone "That will be 500 million berries for pulling my pants off." she had a cocky slight smile, her pained voice raspy.

Nami fell into a deep slumber, fearing she won't wake up.

Kid slapped her too stay awake "There is an Island near by Stay awake or wake up dammit!" he tried his best to stop her, but failed.

They were Drifting in the middle of no where... No such Island was close by.

Note: I Just Edited this Story, I hope I fixed some Gaps and parts of it. I am going too fix the other chapters as well. When I get the chance! try and read with patience follow or comment however you all like.

~Let me know on how I did, I had too start off on a different note i know i fucked up on the other one but this one will be different and sooo much detailed i'm going too try my hardest so please leave comments reviews be honest don't leave rude comments i hope some of you like it i'm going too work on the next chapter i'm going too continue as soon as possible when i finish a coupled chapters on a fanfic! This story will be slow and a very long one so yeah :) i don't really shipp much but luffy x nami but i'm making acceptions opening up seeing not much fanfics of the ships that are out their


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :)

I Officially Finished Editing this, Took Me half the day. Sorry! My Stupid Chrome Book Don't Allow me too have "FREE SPEECH" So I get corrected, I obviously don't know how to shut it down.

(now on with the story heehee ^-^)/ oh yeah .. mild language :)

Out at sea Kid felt entirely alone, that is with a dead body unable too tell if she was alive. Also not knowing where he's heading, he tried looking at the log pose on her arm but to no avail, failed, not knowing what it meant, then Nami started to wake up. Gasping for air "A-Am I dead… Ahh what are you staring at you creep?! Stop staring at me! If you would, you almost scared the shit out of me!" she said in startled tone.

Wincing in pain noticing her leg and arm patched, bleeding lesser, her stomach rumbled. She felt her hunger kicking her stomach all over the place. Kid was a little startled because she woke up in such a way that would scare anyone else if they weren't aware of the person next too them, he grumbled "Tch. Bitch shut up! Please your so loud and annoying.. Anyways check too see if an island is nearby, I'm ready too separate with you for good because your dead weight. Heh" the male had never felt so irritated as much as he was then.

Knowing him Nami had too control herself, of course he's DANGEROUS. He would throw her tiny ass in the ocean with no hesitation, she checked her log pose, sighing, anger in control to it's finest "An Island should be in reach about 10 miles from here… So where you seriously going to ditch me as soon as you got the boat?" She had too ask she wasn't comfortable with him.

The Air became thick, she felt tense trying too come up with something to talk about as she stared at her arm. Observing Kid who wasn't answering her, she turned too look at the red chicken haired pirate. Nami Face palmed herself, finding him in deep sleep "I guess, of course he would be tired watching and keeping an eye on me. It would tire anybody" The Navigator spoke softly to herself, she sighed, again feeling utterly bored.

Not giving a second thought of using her Clima-tact too boost the boat, she hurried, anxiousness crept inside her. She anticipated on reaching the Island soon, she felt a strong wind coming from the West.

The Island came into view, she wanted too let him know "Hey! Eustass wake up! There's the Island the Log Pose is pointing too. If you give me so much of a grumpy scowl I'll beat you up! Show some gratitude" Kid didn't budge.

It aggravated the Navigator, she started thinking 'If I rile this guy up.. I don't know what he will do too me, Aghh he's bad news.. I got it! I'll smack his chicken head up' Nami had a huge devilish smile. She wasn't going too give it any more of a thought. The Navigator pulled her arm back, swinging it at the sleeping man, her palm almost hitting Kid's face before it could give him a good strike he grabbed her hand. A big smirk appeared on his face, he was a bit stunned.

"Nami are you crazy? I heard you already idiot. My Observation Haki is on, since I'm around you I have too be extra cautious.. I won't have you beating me up like a rag doll as you please, I'm not your Captain.. Anyways I see the Island so let me rest before reaching it. By the way if we get lucky I'm going to have a doctor look at your Injuries" his tone indifferent tone made the Navigator mumble under her breath. He sighed with an obvious malicious aura, Kid closed his eyes, letting go of the woman's hand.

Nami thought in exasperation 'You jerk! Why would I need your concern and help for? I'll disappear when we land, you damn redheaded punk!' Nami lost all of her patience. She got her Clima-tact to give the boat a kick, they hit the sand hard by the speed from the wind gust sword, knocking Kid off his comfortable position. It deeply angered him, however she hit the sand face first as she rolled Nami hit a rock. The impact was a hard one, it met the back of her head she groaned loudly in her throat at the pain, as the impact jolted shocks of throbbing pain too her arm and leg.

Kid jumped up in anger sharp teeth "What the fuck were you thinking?! You moronic bitch I'll kill you. You disturbed my peace and now my sleep?! That's twice in a row! I'll show you who's the boss in a sec-" he cut off his words when Nami stood up, dusting herself off.

Getting a good glimpse of her wounds, yet bleeding again. The feeling of guilt hammered in his chest, He lifted a hand to his chest clutching it, as the guilt took hold of him and it squeezed his chest 'Dammit! I never felt this way! Why should I NOW!' he felt the vexation at its finest. The red headed Captain started growling under his breath, mumbling, as he walked over to her. Picking the orange haired Navigator up, but Nami protested, trying her best too hide the pain she felt in her Bullet wounds "Let me go! Hey! I'm okay! I can walk on my own I'm fine.. Please I can't breathe.." she passed out as the pain intensified. Kid adjusted the Navigator, as he had her on his shoulder.

He ran into the Town, catching a glimpse of her, as the slightly sweet metallic smell grew, she had passed out. He was wondering why she stopped talking, that was until he smell the blood. Kid had shifted her, switching the positions from what she was into, carrying her in a bridal style way, the man panicked much more now. Knowing a girl with strong will can't beat a Bullet wound pain, she was getting a lot worse.

He eyed the Town it had Signs in different colors, blinking, like they were in some strip club. The structure of the buildings much larger than they appeared on the inside, pretty much deceiving the eye. The windows had been open for a while, the air had a pleasant smell as if it had been there since the morning. The Towns people let out the smell of booze and foods, the sweets mixing with them, the smell in the air had strengthen as he got deeper in the Town. It made his stomach growl. The Town flooded with people in bliss, they were having delighting fun, the people danced. Grinning with excitement, the mugs of beer in their hands they swayed as the people danced. They were celebrating as if some type of victory had occurred, a lot of children danced in circles with their friends, shouting at their dogs that were jumping in on the fun. The music blasted all over, some would think they're partying for no reason, but in reality that's how they were everyday life. Having fun like there's no tomorrow. But the people all noticed the pair, they all stopped and looked at Eustass, their faces dropping in shock "E-Eustass Kiddd!? What are you doing here you vermin!? And why is the Straw Hat's Navigator with you?!" they questioned him. Expecting Kid to answer the questions, instead he gave them a dirty look, as he brushed them off, moving forward.

The man ran towards the place that had 'Doctor' flickering with dull colors, plain white and blue.

He barged in like it was his favorite Restaurant, he started yelling "Is there a doctor anywhere?! Please I need someone too have a look at this wounded lady! I have no time to waste! She's wounded badly!" his tone alarmed, a doctor came running out with a bed in work mode.

"Hurry lay her down! Come with me I'll need you there in case she wakes up freaking out. We'll need to examine and see what we can do in the meantime, just be there to give her comfort for now." his tone filled with confidence.

Kid bit back a disgusting remark, He knew all too well how ugly he would have sounded. So Kid did what he was told without protesting or arguing. As they went towards a Room with all kinds of Medical Instruments with tons of Medicine,Bandages and Gauzes. He grabbed Nami's hand, it made him grimace, the man himself was filled with aggravation. Eustass wanted too crawl into a hole, unable to believe what he was doing, after all he is a Pirate, he never listened too anyone. The man took off her pants, getting a Kid blushing, he looked away in embarrassment. The he felt Nami squeezing his hand, the grip was something only a man could do.

He had turned too look at her, he seen the man already injecting her with anesthetics. The Doctor grabbed his tools working on taking the bullets out of her, he took his time, after he was done he started cleaning her wounds. Bandaging her thigh and arm, stitching them up with sutures. Kid was in pain feeling Nami squeeze his hands like they're oranges, his mouth opened letting out a groan as he crouched to her side, nursing his hand 'I'll pay you back bitch. Just you wait' was all that he had running in his head. When he watched Nami stir awake, she looked at him with a deadly glare as he nursed his hand like a little bitch. Then it took her a moment to look at her hand. She squeezed it one more time much harder before letting go.

She was startled when she seen the old man "AHH!" she screamed fast, the she quickly relaxed as she seen him already grabbing a cup of water & handing it too her, the Navigator sat up. Taking a drink, she let out a huge laugh when her eyes laid on Kid's face, the poor man had it scrunched up in pain "Why do you look like you just got kicked in the balls Eustass?" she asked in a innocent tone. Nami had a saccharine smile, she earned a scowl from the redheaded Pirate.

Kid grunted "You squeezed my hand too death, damn you woman. You better say thank you, otherwise your stupid wounds would have never gotten patched up. You conniving witch! Luck's on your side" he shouted in disdain, the male was super upset with the way he was being treated. The woman could have been a lot more nicer, he did save her ass from almost bleeding too death.

The doctor laughed "Well you guys seem so lively hah, I'll be heading out you can leave whenever. If you want, no worries I haven't had a patient all day. If you guys are hungry you can head towards the Restaurants if you like" the old feeble man walked, humming as he walked out without a care in the world.

Nami glanced over to kid who had such a raunchy attitude "I'm hungry you coming or not? I'm not going to waste anymore time with you. I need a bath and change of cloths, you're more than welcome too stay and cry about your hand. Hmph" she looked away and held her chin up high, not daring to spare another glance at him as she crawled out the bed.

The redheaded Captain was feeling like he got smacked in the face with her words, she was becoming a ungrateful bitch "You little witch! I'm going to teach you a lesson when I get a chance!" his eyes beaming with anger, Nami didn't care about the shitty words that came out of his mouth. She almost fell when she stood up from the bed, however Kid caught her, picking the woman up into his arms again.

Nami protested, she bit his neck, unintentionally making him feel sensations he wish he wouldn't have felt at that specific moment.

"You let me go right now! I can walk perfectly fine. You don't have to keep babying me you creeppp! " she remarked loudly, hoping that nothing doesn't get too out of hand.

Kid was getting impatient now, he felt the urged too yell at her. Albeit realizing she won't listen, he brushed her off with a snort of amusement, not having any patience for her, the Captain threw the Navigator on his shoulder. Giving her ass a smack, Her face went bloodshot red, she was incredibly embarrassed "T-That will be 300,000,000 Berries.. Y-You b-b-bastard!" she yelled in frustration.

She started thinking viciously 'Watch when I'm able too move properly you pervert! I'll beat you up like there is no Tomorrow' her eyes glowered at the male in front of her.

However Kid went into a clothing Shop to grab her some perverted clothing, seeing how she dressed back in Sabaody Archipelago. The man had a sick smirk, as he continued on carrying her, He gently asked for her size. Making sure he grabbed some revealing clothes that would fit her perfectly. His smirk turned into a devilish smile, as he payed for them along with his clothes he picked out, the Captain earned a discomforting glance from the lady behind the cashier register. Then he asked the woman if there's a shower anywhere they can use in the store, not expecting that there would be any in the store.

The lady nicely says "I live here your more than welcome too use mine, It's a pretty big restroom I'll take you there." she was being as helpful as she could, hoping the disgust in her face was hidden.

She guided Kid towards her Restroom, They climbed a long spiral Staircase. It made his legs tired since he had the Navigator slung over his shoulder, when they reached a painted pink Door they walked in, It smelt like flowers. The walls had the very same pink color as the Door did, the carpet felt soft and fuzzy. The pictures on the walls of her child and husband looking so happy, Kid had recognized them, he was recalling the time he had rushed through the Town, the pair were dancing along with a group of different people. He slowly admired the pair, it was a coincidence that the husband is a Gentleman and a very loyal one. There was Vases full of pink Lily's, the antiques sat beside them on a stand, the house is small but it had been nicely decorated. Surely filled with love, the room itself was a perfect one for the couple.

When they reached another Door the color of light blue that had hand prints painted on it in all kinds of colors 'I guess, that's where her son put his hands on with paint, well ain't that super adorable' Kid thought in admiration, surprisingly.

The lady rushed out before Nami could reject the offer too the shower, but she failed in such a epic way.

"Kid you bastard! You know what? Let me shower by myself.. I can do it, I know I can! So please get out" tears fell out like a waterfall her pride being crushed, with her dignity thrown out the Door.

Kid snickered to himself, composing himself with a sigh "Ohhh Nami you will regret biting me.. Also for your stupid squeezing earlier I will show you hell woman. I told you I'll teach you a lesson, I'm not playing games anymore I will show you a good time" his eyes filled with mirth, the wrath of the beast was finally being unleashed. He had the most devilish smile, a red aura appeared around him.

The Captain 'Hehehe'd' the whole time as he undressed and multitasking while he undressed Nami, he took off her bandages, who's arm was limp from the numbing medicine. He turned the water on in the Tub putting her body inside, she had the look despaired look, as if she was going to die going on an adventure with Luffy. However Kid jumped in, scrubbing her back and neck, he slowly moved too her chest making sure he had groped her plumped breast's.

While he continued teasing Nami, having lewd thoughts form inside her mind. The Navigator wished inside that her Captain was the one too do those thing's to her instead of Kid.

Kid stopped teasing her she felt relieved, but it surely wasn't going to last long, he started scrubbing her head, having her relax under his touch. And leaving her aching inside her vagina, the woman cursed herself for feeling turned on by the disgusting male.

"You filthy pervert.. You owe me money, you better stop before you get more money added on your debt. If you think you can keep touching me as you please, honestly you can't keep touching me however you want. I didn't spend years taking care of my skin and babying it for you, just so you know this body is for someone else. Now take your disgusting hands off of me" She demanded calmly, however it didn't make things better it made them worse. The male bit on her neck and sucked on it, she gasped at the feeling, unable too breathe from the pleasure she felt, Nami's face turned red the pleasure had strengthen the feeling inside her. She did not like it, he pulled back with a smirk.

The male scrubbed the rest of her body, as soon as he finished he drained the tub sitting Nami on the brim of the Tub, turning the shower head on. He made sure she was watching, he started laughing in a twisted way as he washed his body. He didn't miss his dick, she looked away with her face red, the provocative male was taking his joke way too far. As he continued to laugh, he seen the way she blushed it turned him on, he wanted too see more of her side, the freaky side, but he wasn't going too get it and if he did he would be lucky.

When he finished, he grabbed her roughly his eyes turning into something Nami became afraid of. He was getting real serious "No! What the hell do you think your doing?! Leave my precious body alone! I'll kill you. You sick bastard I'll kill you" she threatened, her face filled with torment. The Navigator's frustration grew each passing moment, the color of red shading her cheeks, she was incredibly embarrassed.

Kid had pinned her body against the shower wall, ignoring all her threats, she was completely useless "You have a nice body, I wonder why your Captain hasn't gotten anything from you. He's missing out, I guess I'd admit I'm lucky, but nah. You can keep saying those thing's, but your body is telling me something different." he paused too lick her hard nipple, as he slid a finger on the lips of her pussy, pulling back to see the expression Nami had. He rubbed them in front of her, she gasped. Embarrassment & shame filled her core.

He continued in a alluring voice "And it's soo soft and pretty, I just can't help but feel so alive touching it. You're making my life harder than it already it is." he gave a light lick on her neck, keeping Nami from talking. Kid kissed her all over, making her feel hot, the tingling sensations sending shocks of pleasure through out her body. He kept torturing her, later he moved his hands to her pussy, slipping in a finger inside her, she moaned feeling the strong sensations of her insides being played with. It made her moan more, the more he got out of her, the more he enjoyed the look on her face, he slipped 2 fingers in. Fingering her intensely, putting a boob in his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipple. Making her more tense and turned on, he felt her pulsing on his fingers. The navigator let out a strong moan, Kid stared at her, his sex throbbed.

He took out his fingers and let her suffer for a few minutes, as he went back too occupy her area, the male went down on her "Kid! W-What are you doing? You better not go any further! You owe me 600,000,000 Berries more you pervert!" she yelled in agitation, feeling her words were betraying her.

He smirked "Calm down and relax, when you stop calling me names. And stop being mean then, I'll decide on whether too stop. I will make you feel a lot more better" his seductive tone was not working on her. The woman wished she could pummel him and give him some pretty bruises.

She felt him putting his tongue on it, swirling the wet flesh in circles, having her go crazy, her face redder than a Apple. Nami felt like she was going to pass out before she could get out the restroom, her breathing came out as gasps. He dove in licking up and down at the base of her pussy, tasting her hot juices as he entered his tongue inside her, twirling it intensely. He had pulled his tongue out before he could make her cum, the male made an audible sucking sound. The Navigator felt so hot, her immensely wet pussy throbbed, she couldn't breath anymore. Nami was losing her sanity little by little, he used his finger to make her feel the pleasure strengthen.

Her back arched, she couldn't control the sound coming out. The Navigator wanted too plead for more, not knowing what to do. She finally gave in and she begged "I'M SORRY KID I WON'T EVER HURT YOU AGAIN! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! I FEEL LIKE MY VAGINA IS GOING TO BURST INTO FLAMES! I'LL BE MORE NICER NOW STOP TEASING ME ITS STARTING TOO HURT!" she said in a impatient tone in between gasps. As he stopped when she was on the verge of cumming, she groaned in anger, wishing she never had to deal with this, he positioned his tip at the entrance of her vagina thrusting it in. Having her feel the tingling burning sensation of her vagina being stretched, it made her wetter.

She thought the feeling of disgrace sprouted within her heart 'I'll never talk or forgive this bastard! I saved myself for Luffy and I can't even collect my thoughts too even think about him anymore. So much happened way to fast for me too comprehend anymore, I really want to go back with the others on the Sunny. And fast even begging this stupid bastard too stop was pointless' she started losing herself feeling, the numbness left her arm, she wrapped both of her arms around Kid's neck shocking him.

He knew he had fucked up right then and there 'Dammit I'm in deep trouble!' Nami felt Kid thrusting faster, she tightened her walls on purpose. However the feeling like she was about to pee grew, she had an orgasm unintentionally, but that didn't stop Kid. He kept thrusting inside her, way past her orgasm, she couldn't keep up with him anymore, but he groaned loudly as the walls tightened more. He made her eyes roll back, she was unable to breathe Nami had choked on her breaths, she felt another orgasm. The Navigator's legs shook uncontrollably, he gushed his sperm inside her, making Nami scream his name when she felt another orgasm.

Kid felt his friend fall limp when he pulled out, he met an enraged Nami. She scowled in disgust, her hand met the side of his face leaving a huge red mark on his face "You bastard! I'll never forgive you ugh!" The tone filled with resentment, the Navigator turned on the water frantically washing herself again. She got out, albeit Kid gave her a hard smack on the ass, she tried to punch him but he had caught her fist.

The Navigator glowered at him, she growled "Uaagghh!" Nami grabbed her clothes. Putting them on, taking a good look at what Kid got for her, she had steam shooting out her ears. She shrieked at the very short skirt she had on along with a thong and shirt that only covered her nipples, Eustass laughed harder than he ever did before. He sworn he heard a train whistle when Nami left the room with her face red with anger and steam shooting out her ears.

Nami went too get new clothes noticing she had the Vivre Card that she needed too get to the man she needed help from.

Noticing the lady had a huge blush

She payed for the clothes she picked out and headed to get food and was planning her leave.

(xD lol sorry guys this is hilarious i can't stop laughing)

Yall leave reviews and comments i hope you guys liked it inbox me if you want anything added and im going to upload another chapter tonight and i will try my hardest to beat to the point ill see if i can do 3 or 4 follow if you want the updates right away :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I want to make a quick comment, my 10 yr old sister actually helped me with the dream island idea so I will get to that Island probably after chapter 20. :) And she helped me with a few ideas with the fight I had meant to put that in the first chapter, but I didn't want to make it long. Well enjoy!

Just got done editing this. Now Fully Enjoy this!:)

Nami went toward's the changing room pissed more than ever, changing out of her clothes into some grey shorts with a white tank top, underneath she wore a white bikini that had another strap hugging her chest and torso, just outside her shorts was a couple straps from her bikini bottom poking out in bows. The Navigator was in deep thought, thinking about how was Luffy doing traveling on his own, if he was alright, if he found the others, worry struck her hard as her thunder struck her opponent's. She was missing her dear Captain sulking silently in her own mind, just as she was finding something to eat Nami relaxed herself, spotting a Curry Shop down next too the Harbor, hoping Kid took his time. So in that way she would sail out all by herself, peacefully that is. She was so eager as she ran inside the Shop, of course ordering 3 plates of Chicken Curry, she sat down on the table in the middle of the tables that were laid out, organized, taking in the scenery noticing how adorable the shop was designed.

Vases filled with beautiful Tulips, Red Roses along with Lavender Flowers with little stuffed Bears hugging the vases. Pictures on the walls of all kinds of scenes in the New World.

A small petite Waitress snapped her out of her thoughts, taking down her meal and after she brought out her Water along with the Booze, Nami saw the Waitress take a seat across her with her face propped on her hand as her elbow sat on the Table.

"Isn't it beautiful Nami-chan?" she said in a expectant happy voice, as if this woman was waiting for the Navigator to arrive on the Island.

Nami had a chill run up her spine "Sorry, but who are you? And how do you know my name? Not too be rude." she asked, her own curiosity nagging at her.

The Waitress smiled, chuckling a bit at the way Nami had worded it. The Navigator forgot her name and face is plastered all over towns on paper, and of course the people the Straw Hats saved spoke the truth of the crew. Yet not wanting the ugly Government talk trash about the people and also to wake up the people who have been deceived, and brainwashed.

"I heard so much about you girl, every person you guys help talk about you Straw Hats. How good you guys truly are." she's said enchantingly, Nami was shocked hearing that, it also makes her want to cry, she missed everyone especially Luffy.

The Shop's Chef called for the Waitress, sending her 4 plates towards Nami's Table with extra Sake and other Boozes, the Waitress gracefully says "It's on the house Nami, enjoy all the Food and Booze, oh just a little secret.." She leaned in Nami's space. Gently moving her hair away from her ear, softly speaking in a whisper "we have a boat waiting for you with Food and lot's of Supplies that you will need. The owner of this Shop got it ready for you, she was so happy that you showed up of course she is a big Fan of yours. The only thing that, ahh she just didn't like Eustass carrying you since he's a shitty Pirate."

She saw Nami's cute face burst with relief and happiness, her tears falling down when she ate the curry, smiling at the oranged hair Navigator.

"Y-Yummm.. This Food and these people made my life so much easier on this crazy Island!" Nami exclaimed in joy, she was so happy to hear this new's. Of course she started hurrying to finish eating and drinking what was served on the Table for her. Just so she can leave ASAP, Nami has never been so impatient then this moment, this only moment to get away from the man who stole away her pride, the only moment she can get the opportunity to finally go and search. Search for the only help she was going to get out there in that rough Sea, her only ally.

She finished her meal in 20 minutes, trying her hardest to ignore the stomach ache she had caused, Nami was downing everything like a glutton, a glutton who hasn't had any Food for days. The Navigator swore to herself that she was acting like Luffy as she downed everything, but deep down she thanked him for teaching her that there isn't much time when you eat slowly and you need to get too somewhere you need to be.

The Navigator hugged the Ladies out of gratitude, thanking them so much she was already out of character, the Manager grabbed her wrist before she could turn to leave the Island "Hold it Missy, Aren't you missing something? Your going too need it to buy food and to get you where you're heading." she spoke with a confident tone, holding a large pouch with money in it.

Nami took it with out hesitation with her Berrie eyes, not even able to refrain from holding it in any longer "Thank you so mucchh!", already dashing out the Store.

She had spotted Kid 3 Shops Down, he's probably looking for her to guide him back towards his crew. But no way in hell Nami was going to do that, she had better things and more problems to worry about, of course she would be afraid because a Vice Admiral and bunch of Navy soldiers were after her. And after her crew, yes, there was no time for her to be wasting, especially with a no good Pirate like Kid who was willing to throw her in the Ocean with no remorse what-so-ever.

The orange haired Navigator did her best to sneakily run down towards the Harbor, deeply drowning in her own bliss with tears falling out of her eyes as she ran with a smug smile on her face, reaching the Boat just when she got close by she bumped straight into Eustass Kid's chest. Making Nami almost fall when he wrapped an arm around her waist "Where do you think yo-" Kid stopped in mid-sentence when he felt Nami kick his balls, yes extremely hard.

She ran like the wind, steadily untying the boat from the dock as fast as she could. Pushing it to get a head start, she readied her Gust Sword seeing Kid had already reached the Boat jumping on with a wicked sick smile, "Haha, yet you thought about leaving me on that Island with that shitty fucking Boat. Did you think that would've gotten me anywhere? Plus I'm not letting you leave until we find my crew Nami. We already made a deal on it bitch, don't start backing out on your word" he said coldly, his menacing snarky tone was bone chilling, she then knew Kid was not playing around. Little did she know that she just put herself into a hell of a predicament.

Nami used her gust sword in defeat her head was cramming in stress and anger. Using it just to give her boat a kick start far away, already heading towards the Vivre card's direction. She was upset more than anything 'That was your decision not mine, you continued to enforce it on me I didn't make any promises and it isn't my obligation to listen too you. You're nothing too me and you aren't my Captain, I will continue on this path for my own benefit, I will find my own savior' she thought quietly, in her own tormented bitterness.

"I don't care, first I need to get where I need too go you're not my Captain you shitty chicken head. So we will find your crew once I've reached my destination." she had stated it in her signature disgusted tone.

Eustass's face got dark, only showing his angry, nasty scowl. He grabbed her throat squeezing intensely, but it wasn't tight enough to crush her vocals "What did I say Nami? We need to get too my crew first before you go off doing what you like. Did you forget you're in debt with me? So repay it by helping me find my crew. If you think you can Navigate without repaying your debt your mistaken little cat, with me around I'll make it hell for you." he growled, his teeth clenched shut as he spoke the words in a low growl as he possibly could.

Nami's legs flailed around as she gasped for air, unable to breath she was in a pinch all over again "O-O-Okaaayy let go (gasp) of me!" pleading for his mercy in a shameful way. She was incredibly embarrassed, he was destroying every hope she had.

Eustass finally let go of her with a grimace.

The Navigator gathered her breath, she was truly disgusted with the way Kid had treated her 'This guy!? He really isn't joking he is a monster how could a man touch or treat a woman like this? I mean every guy has fallen for my charms and my looks... But I won't get anywhere with him hanging me by the throat, he is to smart I can't fool him, otherwise, I might get drowned next. I need to play my cards right' she thought as she spoke out trying her best not to irritate the Red head.

"Where do you think they'll be at anyways? Your making me do the impossible Eustass."

A News Coo Bird flew by, dropping a News paper in front of them.

Nami picked it up, she looked at it for a moment, having Kid glance in the front page "Ahem, I think I got an idea where we should go. It's not far from this Island little cat." she turned the paper around. The Navigator was flabbergasted, thinking 'How the hell can they be 4 Island's away from here? And it's in the same direction where he's at! I need to make it before the morning.. Or else I'll be stuck with this bastard' She threw the Newspaper at Kid's face hard, using her Clima-Tact again, she told him to ready himself as she used Gust Sword 4 times in a row. Getting a very strong wind coming her way.

It started getting dark outside, she went inside the little Shack the Boat had, laying on the bed full of exhaustion as she was arguing with Kid half the day and using her Gust sword on the Ocean. She started thinking what to do when she reunites with Luffy.

She blushed as she thought about if she should pull him away and kiss him inside her room, or if she should hug and cling onto Luffy. Or jump onto him with bliss.

Lost in her thoughts, The Navigator sighed, wishing she can see his innocent face again, see that cute smile she adored so much.

Eustass barged in, pulling her out of her thoughts and mood, he grabbed her face, smashing his lips against her's too quench his desirable lust he had. Nami bit his lip this time she smacked him harder than she had did last time. But then she had realized he's acting much weirder and a lot more lustful, fearing him because of his change of behavior. She tried to put a bunch of space between them, only failing, giving the Shack was just to small for her. He grabbed her by her hair, Kid smacked her on her face. Hard enough so he could leave a bruise on her face, he tore off her clothes and bikini right along with them.

Nami was angered by that. Her favorite clothing she picked out from that Island was torn into pieces, she tried too kick him away, but he caught her leg, pulling her towards him as he was taking his pants off, he was content on getting his way. The Navigator cursed herself, forgetting in that moment that Kid himself had Observation Haki.

"Eustass! Stop! Please your really scaring m-" he shut her up by putting his hand on her mouth forcefully.

He started sucking on her neck and chest leaving her with hickey's that were disgustingly dark, and huge. Kid lead the big ones down all the way too her pelvis. Leaving more hickey's on her inner thighs as he was content on marking his territory, he finally started to eat her out. Making sure she loosened up so it doesn't hurt him while sliding in, Eustass teased her aggressively making Nami moan. Yet again she was cursing herself for getting turned on, however, she wasn't enjoying it she was in despair, Nami had saved herself and softened her skin specifically for Luffy. And yet here she is stuck in the moment, unable to do anything as Kid took full control of her body, over powering her strength. She was petrified 'I never knew I'm so weak compared to a man who isn't even using Haki to hold me down! Is this how it's always been?'

Nami wished upon the stars that he'd get off of her, she wanted to bite herself so badly.

He went back up to grab her boob, teasing it, making her feel the extreme pleasure from before. He got her perfectly just the way he wanted, the Red head was adjusting himself on top of her already at her entrance. Teasing her, then he roughly thrusted inside of her, making her arch her back knowing it was all in vain she still tried to push him off of her. Nami was losing all her strength.

She was feeling weak with the pleasure, she started gripping his shirt when he thrusted fast and every movement he made had the Navigator gasping for air. Unable to think straight as he violated her all she thought about was how angry Eustass looked, hoping he'd stop before she passed out. Because she wasn't going to leave if he didn't stop. Nami was waiting for the very moment for him to drop his guard down. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted too hurry and get to him as soon as possible, being on the Ship for another day with Kid would make her sick. Finally she bit on her very own tongue. Chasing the vile pleasure away with the slight sweet metallic taste of her own blood.

Eustass kept going at it for another 2 hours. Getting his fill of the sexy Straw Hats Navigator. What a thrill it would be to brag about her body and talk about how nice and tight she is. Nothing more than wanting to get his own taste of her. He wasn't going as hard as to open her wounds, he wasn't going to be bandaging and babying the woman. No way in 7 life times would he ever do that for any woman.

Nami lost all her feeling's inside her pelvis, not from only the pleasure, but the way she had turned herself off to avoid feeling any of the pleasure he was trying to get her to feel. Kid had roughly fucked her up, enough so she wasn't able to run away, but even if she was going to run away she wasn't going to be able to make it far enough with the stitches she had on her body, well that's what he had thought he was doing, but all in reality he didn't care. It all felt so good.

A moment where she could knock him out and drown herself in the box of Sake the lady had given her, came right away.

The Navigator was able to use her Gust Sword, she was much in a hurry. Nami felt the Boat rock, clearly hearing the wind push the Boat faster in her destination direction. Kid had came 5 times, having the Navigator covered inside of her in his thick semen. He finally got off, Nami got up wobbling towards her Clima-Tact grabbing it, swinging her weapon down on the disgusting male hitting him on the back of the head. When he let his guard down it couldn't have been the worst thing he has ever done in his life.

Nami was frantically throwing on her a pair of tight black jeans and a blue tank top, not wanting to waste any more time she has already wasted, she had picked the simplest outfit she could have found in plain sight in the bag. As she rummaged through her clothes checking if there was anything too cover her neck and chest with, finally realizing she only had revealing clothing. It severely pissed and disgusted her. She couldn't have been anymore angry at herself then she was at that very moment. She was pissed at herself for letting kid have his way, obviously she was useless and she didn't have any type of manly strength to fight him off.

The Navigator had no choice her wounds were already opening back up and bleeding. She changed her bandages, noticing it was about 2 O'Clock A.M outside.

Still upset about it she grabbed the 2 boxes of the Sake they gave her before she sailed out of kindness. Nami opened a bottle of Sake quickly downing the bottle, as she drank she grabbed her Clima-Tact ready to use her Gust Sword.

This time she used it about 5 times. The 5th time was a charm because she spotted something within the distance, with shaking hands Nami grabbed the binoculars to peer the opposite side of her. She saw the Island, she took out the Vivre Card it was pointing at the Island that Kid said his crew members would be there.

Rowing the Boat as fast and steady as she could. Since it was in reach Nami fastened her pace she started getting a gut feeling that the Red head will get up soon, feeling a shiver run down her spine "Dammit! I feel like I won't make it! I have too hurry before this gets on a different level to where I can't leave, I know he's there I can't stand another hour feeling anxious!" she said with anxiety, her adrenaline kicking in.

When the boat got to the dock she rushed to grab her clothes and money with 6 bottles of Sake in the backpack they gave her.

Hurrying as time flew by she grabbed 3 holding 2 in one hand opened the one she had been drinking, as she strolled by the Ships Nami didn't spot his around. As she looked down at the card it was point on the side of the Island, she gasped with relief. It flowed in like the Sake she drank, running with the bag she held on her shoulder, wincing here and there as the pain intensified, feeling the bag tearing her skin open. Her leg started to feel warm, ignoring it aware of the blood starting to drop down. The smell of it started to get strong, the Sake taking the pain away as she ran faster.

She finally reached the Ship, she seen the lights of it on, and a few crew members outside she noticed a Polar Bear dancing around with bandages and a man with a penguin hat on and the suit with the Heart Pirate logo on it.

Grinning so much from the excitement she felt, her face started to hurt, she teared up seeing him leaning against the wall dressed in a blue sweater with feathers on it along with blue spotted jeans, the man had his normal northern-style fur hat, that is white and has a pattern on it the thick bill on it shadowing his eyes.

Holding his Kikoku with his Tatted hands.

Glimpsing a orange haired woman running towards the ship, crying with a bag on her shoulder and backpack with Sake in her hands, he walked towards the railing to get a good sight of her as she ran towards his Ship.

"Traoguy-kun! It's been so long! I'm glad to see you sincerely from my heart, please I need to talk too you its an important matter! I followed you with the vi-" she felt a shiver run up her body. Losing her balance, she stopped running.

The Red head followed her, he had the biggest twisted scowl on his face anger in his eyes and face "I told you, we will find my crew bitch! You can't talk to him just yet I'm not done having my fill of my debt." he said in a nasty tone.

Nami's face went pale when he caught up too her, grabbing her, hauling her over his shoulder his fingers digging into her leg that was wounded, she screamed in pain not able to hold it back any longer.

Law saw what was happening in front of him, grimacing hard, a salty taste was building up in his mouth, he felt anger swell up not liking what has happen to Nami "ROOM!" his blue film covering the area "Shambles!" replacing the Navigator with a boulder on Kid's shoulder.

He gripped Nami's waist, holding her body up, smelling the sickeningly slight sweet metallic scent Nami's arm and leg gave off feeling more angry when he seen a bruise on her face in the light. He glanced down her body he seen the dark hickey's, a deep dark bruise on her wrists clear as daylight showing. Law got the picture, he glowered in rage at Kid who was growling with his sick twisted smile.

The men stared at each other "Eustass-ya is that how you treat a lady?" in a calm elegant voice.

Nami looked up seeing his face losing his stoic demeanor, concern kicking in "Trao-kun please don't fight. I don't want you too waste your energy on that bastard he's not worth the minute of your time."

Glimpsing down at her, seeing that she was serious but masking the pain with a sweet fake smile. He knew it was fake because it was the same smile she used every time when she wasn't okay. The sight of her made his chest squeeze not able to listen too her reason because she got hurt "Bepo grab her and take her to get examined, I don't know what else he did too her but it can't be good if she got more than a hit, knowing Eustass-ya he must've been very thirsty."

Hehe guys I gotta work on the next, I'll be up till 5:00 a.m phx time I'll stick through my promise 4 Chapters! Maybe if i don't get tired I'll do 5 :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now fully edited! Enjoy! I took some things out and added some things in. :)

Bepo jumped to his Captains side "Aye aye Captain!" he said in a gleeful way, not trying too hide his worrying that ended up covering his face, with no hesitation picking Nami up off the ground. Not listening to her shouts of protesting. He ran inside the Polar Tang too get her examined as his Captain had ordered him to do.

Nami saw the tense air flare up watching Law's face turn into a frown, his anger written all over his once calm face. She wasn't going to reach him at all, she turned her attention towards Bepo "I'm fine please let me down I can't let them fight!" she said in a pained voice.

Bepo smiled "It'll be fine. I can't disobey my Captain I'm sorry Nami." he apologized with a sad voice.

Shachi came running inside with Bepo noticing Penguins trailing behind, looking down watching Nami in his arms, he blushed for a second, but it all went away as he took notice of her condition he felt worried when he seen the blood seeping in her pants. Shachi keeping a calm complexion "The rooms ready! I didn't think we would have anybody in it so I had it ready in case." the boys were already in work mode Bepo walked in, helping her lay on the table his nose picking up something other than Blood he knew all too well that scent, she was raped.

Law jumped down the ship and unsheathed his Kikoku getting ready to clash with Kid surrounding them in his blue film.

The Surgeon Of Death charged toward Eustass and slashed at him making sure he could get his body chopped in half so he could send it into different places, his mind flickering back to Nami's face and body that was in horrible condition. 'Where is Straw Hat-ya?! I can't believe that Nami-ya would show up like this after all she's always with her crew' Eustass used his small knife to fight with Law as he drew out his gun he started shooting at Law, failing when Law switched the bullets with rocks.

He continued to try and lay Kid useless for the moment he used full Haki not even caring if his energy was going to be drained. They battled for a whole 30 minutes outside of the Polar Tang, Law surrounded Kid with a bunch of chopped trees and rocks. Obviously pissed off with the way Eustass had treated Nami ugly "Eustass-ya that's one nasty smile you got on." he slashed at him, the man before him dodged the trees behind him cut off.

The ground beneath him split open, Eustass smile turned grim "Who are you to judge? You are just as worse as me! Don't try to pretend your a saint just because you been hanging around the Straw Hats! Have you gotten soft Trafalgar D. Water Law?!" he shot back at Law.

"Don't try to compare me with you, you inhumane scummy pig. Yet you try to get under my skin with words, how classically trashy that is of you, what did Nami-ya do for you too do those thing's to her? She wouldn't have perhaps done something to ruin your image right?" he pressed on poking at Kid's sore spots. Clearly antagonizing him as best as he could. He did as what Law wanted, Kid lost his control and charged at Law dropping his weapons down to the ground cladding his arms in Armament Haki burying his fist into Law's face.

"What would you know about her?! You talk as if you're high and mighty. You're so annoying! that attitude of yours pisses me off, it sickens me at the pit of my stomach! Quit acting like you are better than me because we all know you aren't. You're just a guy who talks out of his ass day in and day out."

He stumbled back spitting blood out of his mouth, "Eustass-ya I heard of you being a lowlife Pirate, but I never thought you were this disgusting what did you do to her to leave such an unnecessary huge bruise on her face!" he put on a calm frown on his face, but his tone chillingly calm, menacing.

Eustass laughed hysterically "She tasted good and she felt nice that's all. I never thought Straw Hat would have a nice Navigator like her, she is like a diamond! That woman.. Man Straw Hat is really missing out! Damn! What a man would do to get there hands on that woman, she's precious and I will take her back from you bastards. She was just being noisy, so I had too shut her up for a bit." Kid spat out saving the bitterness in his tone till the end, he had his eyes filled with pleasure. The memory of seeing Nami cry and fighting back, it truly made him feel good he loved the way he had hit her with no remorse, in his own way he got pleasure out of it, a nasty pleasing feeling he felt. His lips turned into a twisted sick smirk, only upsetting Law more, but he kept his face at its calmest complex.

Law decided he wasn't going to waste anymore time, he quickly stuck his sword into the soft ground running towards Kid, his face darkened "You're disgusting. Even if she owed you a small debt from you helping her that doesn't give you a reason, or any right to rape and hurt her. She's a woman! She has feelings and she is a girl who is strong but inside she is suffering and struggling with her own demons! Taking advantage because you want to is sick, you have no morals. If Straw Hat-ya was fighting in my place, in a second you would be laying at his feet!"

He used Shambles to get behind Kid making him hit a tree branch "Countershock!" Kid fell in pain spitting a lot of blood out from his mouth, Law grabbed his sword sliced up Kid sending him too his crew on the other side of the Island. "And that is me going easy on you. I haven't even went all out you scum"

Losing his patience to hear Eustass ramble, and to see with his face in a smirk made his stomach sick, he walked towards the ship glancing at the sky "She better tell me everything." he said in a calm saddened tone. Inside he felt incredibly bad for Nami. She didn't deserve it and she didn't need to be treated like that, it really hurted him to see her in such a state like that. For some reason he was going to push her away, but when Kid came in it all changed everything, it changed everything for Law.

Bepo gave her arm and leg an injection to take away the pain she was going to feel.

Shachi started taking the stitches out cleaning her wounds, redoing the sutures that had once held the her flesh together. Once more, Bepo realized the injection isn't working because Penguin is groaning complaining that his hand is about to be ripped off. All of that scared him seeing him in pain made him tense up, he was almost finished with her leg when she yelled out in vex "Hurry the hell up! I'll beat you up if you keep taking your damn time!" she was in excruciating pain, sweat covering her face.

Shachi spoke in agitation "I can't go any faster! You messed up your other stitches if I do it fast I'll end up messing up more of your tissues! And I'll have to redo it again, plus your tissues too your wound are already damaged as it is. I don't intend to damage them more. Captain would have to operate on your leg!".

She groaned "P-Please make the pain go away! Shit! Do what you can!" she grabbed Penguin by the arm now, squeezing harder than the hand she just crushed. The crew member just stood there sharing the pain along with her, groaning in pain, collapsing down to his knees "JOJO!" he cried out in pain.

Bepo was getting ready to examine her pelvis, only making sure she was untouched, but already knowing the answer by the smell, but he has too confirm it to be able pass the word on to his Captain. He was extremely uncomfortable he was terrified instead he just cringed away. The tensity of Nami becoming more scary petrified Bepo, so he thought it was better to keep himself from touching her.

Instead he'd rather let Law handle it since he was more comfortable and fast at it. "Who the fuck is jojo Penguin?" Nami asked, Penguin who had his eyes clenched shut opened his eyes "I don't know I just felt like shouting it since I was in pain and you are just yelling at Shachi while I have no one to yell at" his said comically.

Nami giggled, sighing as Shachi waited for a second before diving back in on her Sutures.

When Shachi finished his stitching Law walked in irritated by Eustass disgusting stunt "Get out I'll handle the examination, Bepo you take a rest and get her some food and clothes she's going to need it. Don't say anything I know I will do it you must have been under pressure" he said in a calm surprisingly soft tone. "Captain Nami-san has damaged tissues were her stitches have opened. She needs to be operated." Shachi spoke out before leaving the room.

Law wasn't surprised "Did you have a run in with the Marines? Is that how you got caught up with Eustass-ya?" he asked, the man was stressed out.

The Navigator just looked away "I had no choice he was going to kill me.. I'm pathetic aren't I? To end up like this. I know I'm trashy, I couldn't do anything about it and yet here I am with no one by my side.. I guess you can say I'm a dumb ass right?" she spoke in a low voice.

He looked at her, then he used his op op no mi powers to operate on her arm and leg. Reattaching the damaged tissues. "I guess I would say the same if I was a girl and in your shoes, but then yet you didn't try to get away from him why not? He's just a man full of open sore spots... Your not really a dumb ass because you endured everything and you handled it the best way you could. Trashy isn't a word fitting for you, just don't say that please now if you wouldn't have tagged him along it would've turned out different"

She avoided his gaze, the woman bit her lip "I guess your right... But the m-" she grabbed his arm. Looking back at him with alerted eyes totally forgotten he was going to examine her like he had promised.

Nami was to tired from feeling the pain, she was starting to get fatigued "L-Law please don't I said I'm f-" Law shot her a glare "Nami-ya I need to check so I could get you a day after pill and I'm checking if you got hurt just in case. Your walls could have been damaged" he put gloves on, sticking a finger inside, feeling around with his index finger. The feeling of her swollen pelvis was displeasing as seeing her in pain. She was swollen badly, Nami winced at his touch, Law took his fingers out feeling everything's normal he seen semen on the glove he had on.

His heart ached "Nami-ya do you feel anything at all down there?" she shook her head unable to speak. The Navigator was so tired and ashamed her lip quivered, tears fell down her face Law's expression was schooled back into a stoic mask.

The Surgeon got up from his spot. He went to grab a bottle out of his drawer, taking a pill out setting it on a napkin, he walked to Nami's bedside helping her sit up, letting her lean against him. Her head resting on his chest, when the sheet came off her and fell to her mid thigh, he glanced back to her chest and neck. They fell down to her thighs seeing hickey's all over 'Eustass-ya you really tried to claim her, but now that your gone you can't hurt her anymore. Or touch her.' he thought silently to himself.

He then said "When it hits 24 hours to take the pill. I'm leaving it there so you can take it, I am going to get you showered up for the time being while Bepo gets your food. Your clothes should be in my room already." he said in calm voice.

"I can walk on my own Law, I don't want to keep bothering you."

She was ignored, he grabbed her good arm pulling it over his shoulders. Helping her out of the bed, letting her lean on him for support as he walked her out the room, It was a quick walk to his room, before anybody seen her bottom half naked. Law guided her to his shower that was in his room he wasn't so sure if she could move around since she looked so tired and worn out.

"Nami-ya, I'm only asking because your condition do you need help showering? If you do I'll have Ikkaku help you, or I can it's up to you, she is a female so I think you would feel more comfortable with her"

The Navigator herself was too tired to let someone she didn't know touch her.

Feeling a lot more comfortable with Law, she just said in a raspy voice "Since it's just you I'm comfortable with. It's okay. I'm fine if it's you and it won't take a long time I just want to get this bath over with.. Hurry I'm tired and hungry.." he felt relieved. The Surgeon was not sure how his girl crew member would react to her body in hickey's, she was just to mouthy. She grasped his shirt, feeling the pain stab her in the nerves of her stitches, the orange haired woman's face changed into a scowl, she started recalling that nasty smirk Eustass had on when he raped her. The Navigator felt tears beginning to fall Law frowned not liking that she's remembering something she shouldn't be remembering, he turned the water on making sure it was warm enough to not sting her wounds.

Law stayed in the restroom to bathe Nami who was in tears "I don't know why but I tried my best to not give what Kid wanted" she said in a miserable tonee, she didn't care whether Law seen her like this because she was sure he seen Luffy's side. The side she hasn't seen before, she was always wanting to see that side of him.

"It's alright. But honestly it puts me in a uncomfortable position.. Tch, you and Straw Hat-ya are always getting yourself into some ugly positions, Even I didn't like what Akainu did I know exactly how your Captain felt at that time..." his face expression showed a hint of sympathy. Then he quickly schooled it back into a stoic mask, Nami was sure she seen that very same expression somewhere on the sunny.

Perhaps it was Law who had someone dear to him, he remembered?

She didn't shake it off this time because that expression she had on when Bellemere died. The Navigator held a hand up that had bubbles of soap on the knuckle, she caressed his cheek, "Why do you hide what you truly feel inside Law-kun? I'm absolutely sure, I'm sure that I have seen that same expression on you before... Did you lose someone so dear to you before?" she said in a soft low voice. Nami examined his face carefully, he took her hand off his face at first he didn't want to answer her.

He caved in "Aahh I guess you can say that.." an idea popped in his mind as he continued to bathe her, he was just going to leave it evasive for her question. In the end it was none of her business. She was just poking at him "Hmm.. Does it even matter everyone has someone who was dear to them that died. Its normal right?" he said it in a flat tone, he didn't want to keep being nice towards her, she was just to smart and she read him like a book which irritated him.

More over he was just being considerate, after all it was only going to strengthen his alliance with Luffy.

Law tried to keep it that way and tried his hardest not to be swayed or tempted by her. The Navigator was nothing to him, that was what he tried to persuade himself with.

After a while of silence between the two after what he had said thickened. He turned off the water and took her out of the bath tub "Yet... I get the feeling you are just trying to be cold and mean because we are just allies.. You know keeping things and bottling them up just makes you suffer more right? I learned from my own exp-" he shut her up with a glare, his hand lifted the bangs that covered her forehead flicking it without holding back. She touched the spot "Ow!" she shrieked, he just chuckled feeling pleased with himself for doing that. A little more and he would have knocked her out and let himself weep.

"Shut up and get dressed already." he ordered coldly. His hard gaze falling to meet her eyes, she apologized and said "I can't really move all that well I'm very sore right now and weak Law" she looked away in shame.

He groaned loudly in frustration.

"Troublesome woman"

After he dressed her in a Big T-shirt that covered the Shorts he had put on her body they were ready to go and eat in the Kitchen.

Law pulled her good arm over his shoulder's, she winced and let out a small whimper "Are you alright Nami-ya?" his concerned tone was showing how he truly felt down, deep down in his heart he knew this was a mistake in some type of way. This poisonous woman ended up in his hand's, and yet he was unable to mask anymore of his worries he felt for her, she was starting to really agitate the Heart Pirates Captain. No matter what she knew how to get too him, touching his soft spots.

The Navigator was smart, she knew what she was doing, she was basically playing Russian Roulette pushing her luck until he eventually throws her off his ship.

However, she just wanted to know how he truly felt inside his heart.

Somehow inside she felt bad for him, he looked so sad in those cold, cruel eyes.

She shook her head "If I was okay I think I would be walking on my own 2 feet right now, I won't sit here and lie about me being okay, mentally yes.. Physically I could be a lot better." Nami spoke haughtily, her best signature smile displaying on her face "Don't you start worrying about such a trivial matter, I seen better day's" he felt like dropping her and making her crawl her way to the Kitchen with no remorse.

"Shut up before I drop you" he warned her, his aura menacing. In his mind he thought 'Trivial? You seriously got to be kidding me! Nothing about you is a trivial matter'

They made it to the Kitchen, Nami stared at everyone in there who are playing card games with smiles and jokes being thrown around and Penguin and Shachi of course arguing like idiots over woman they have encountered. Obviously Boa Hancock was one of them.

The crew stopped what they had been doing and turned to see Law walk in with Nami in tow by his side, he got her to a opened seat where their chairs had already been pulled out, waiting for them. The Surgeon gently set her down beside his chair with caution and care this made Shachi and Penguin swoon over the sight, but they were immediately shut down by Law who was clearly not enjoying it. Neither was Ikkaku she stood up from her seat and smacked the pervs on their heads in irritation. Nami got a plate of Onigiri Rice Balls since she was going to sleep right after, she had not planned on talking too anybody because she was so tired.

She felt like she can sleep where she was sitting while in the middle of eating, but inside she was not going to pull a Luffy if she did her image of a classy woman would have been damaged.

"Are you going to be fine sleeping there alone in the room? I'm going to sleep with Bepo so you can feel comfortable." law asked low so only Nami could hear, but sure enough Bepo was able to hear it after all that Mink has good hearing.

"I don't know yet... And I shouldn't be sleeping in your bed I rather sleep on the floor before laying on your bed"

He just closed his eyes and ate with his head propped on the back of his palm.

She was down to one Rice Ball, eating it fast, in the midst of it she fell asleep and her face banged the Plate, Law looked at her with one eye open he cringed at the sound. He silently counted the seconds she was asleep, it turned to 20 seconds and he begun to worry, his crew all watched Nami.

"C-Captain! What are you doing? Get her up! That's not lady like at all I know she would be embarrassed if she woke up!" Ikkaku scolded her Captain while brooding, her hands flew up to her face '23' Nami quickly shot up from her spot. Law had completely ignored Ikkaku. She was incredibly embarrassed "Ah ah-" she couldn't bring herself to say anything. The Navigator quickly shoved the Food in her mouth chewing it as fast as she could.

"Get back to what you guys were doing! Don't stare while a woman is eating!" Law shouted in vex.

She quickly drunk the water that Law slid to her side, he finished eating by the time she was done. Out of embarrassment Nami didn't talk or open her mouth, leaving Law disappointed, he frowned. The Navigator gave him the look 'Take me back' he nodded carrying her out of the kitchen, he ignored everyone, worrying about Nami more than ever.

He walked her to his bed, tucking her in, as he turned around about to leave his room.

Nami grabbed his hand, giving him a 'Please stay' look, gripping it in approval he laid down with her.

She enjoyed his compan.

Feeling his warmth and how comfortable he was no matter what she didn't want him to leave, she grabbed his hand, placing it on her head.

Shutting her eyes, yet expecting he would run his fingers through her hair.

He did exactly that comforting her as Nami slowly fell into a deep slumber.

She relaxed. When he stopped he slipped a arm around her, gently hugging her and just like that they both fell asleep peacefully.

Gosh guys i'm super duper tired already taking care of my little sister drains me out i'm sorry i'll take a few hour nap and try to upload a knew one asap comment review :) don't be shy good night guys

New note: I am gambling my writing so if the Wifi turns off yes I will lose my writing and editing. It is because I can't wait any longer this has to get done after I am done editing these Chapters I will update 2 Chapters right away that is after I am done fixing them before I upload them. I hope the Wifi I'm using dosen't do me dirty while in the middle of this I will be so upset!

December 11, 11:39 p.m


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Screw Chromebook! I will edit every chapter with caution from now on. That damn editing thing I got going on on my documents won't stop me! I Re-edited this, don't be afraid to re-read them I think I got the real hang of writing these story's! :) Since I am taking thing's out and adding thing's in so it is worth re-reading these Chapters! I Hope you all Enjoy! ^

The Navigator woke up to a ecstatic Bepo in her face, already wishing he'd calm down and take a seat with his happy camper self. Nami groaned loudly just when she was about to stretch, A jostling, throbbing pain shot up her arm and leg. It didn't let up, but it was worse than the day before she felt a heavy warm arm around her waist tighten.

She looked at it, startled "Ehh?! What the hell is going on!?" she looked behind her "Kyaahh!" seeing Law glared at her out of annoyance.

He also glared at Bepo for waking him up, he grumbled "Shut up both of you let me sleep already." Like an old man, he turned his back on Nami.

Bepo sulked, "Sorry" he said in a gloomy tone.

Nami shouted "What are you sorry for!? You damn Bear!" Law was getting more irritated with the early loud commotion.

But the Bepo perked up "Caapptaain!~ We are at the Island you requested!" he blissfully got in his face, giving his Captain a face full of fur.

He pushed him back "Ahh Bepo! Get back I can't breathe geez!" he started to pet his head so he could get back. The Polar Bear frowned, he watched Law get more grumpy & unhappy, so he backed away.

Law rolled out of bed 'Damn! Just when I can get a good sleep I always have Bepo chirping in my face about our landing.. Curse everything in my path today!' The Surgeon chuckled at his own crazy thoughts.

The Navigator looks at Law who was clearly not wearing a shirt, she quickly looked away with a mad blush. Realizing his tattoos on him were just drop dead sexy, but it didn't catch her attention at all she just thought how it was disrespectful to stare at a man. 'What the hell? I'm not supposed to be blushing at our enemy! Luffy where are you!? I really miss you and it's killing me!' she tried getting up but immediately fell right back down on the bed, she felt it in every inch and corner of her body. She screamed in her throat, wincing intensely, the stitches were pulling her skin.

"Ahhh! Bepo please help me up I can't get up like this.. I'm in so much pain" she says frantically.

She wished she was sleeping in a chair so it wasn't that hard to get up from his bed, she glanced over to the Surgeon, yet he shot her a hard cold glare. "Bepo I'll take care of her. I'll be out there in a minute, is breakfast done? I'm hungry." he said in a nonchalant tone.

The Heart Pirates Captain smirked as he seen Nami tense up.

As Bepo chirped loudly "Yes Captain breakfast is ready, I'll be waiting for you guys at the Kitchen. I have the Map set for the Island!" The Polar Bear was grinning, humming as he exited his Captain's room.

Law started changing into his normal short sleeved black button-up shirt, with his different blue spotted jeans. The man threw on his hat on as he turned his head to Nami, his gaze sent chill's up Nami's back. He bit back a laugh, the Navigator turned around, glancing at him, please to see him dressed. But she was nervous, only to see him staring at her.

Feeling the awkwardness sink in he took her clothes off.

Avoiding to take a look at Nami's body because the hickey's angered him, and it was deeply disturbing. He grabbed her bag, rummaging through the clothes to find her something that will cover up her neck.

"Trao-kun.. I only have shorts and tank tops some crop tops, I'm sorry to sound like a pain in the ass but can you get me one of your guys's clothes instead." there was a hint of hope in her voice, more than ever expectation.

Only to watch Law's face go wary, 'Ah shit.. The only things we have are the suits, and the ones she has on.. I don't think she would wear any of our clothing..' A cloud of his own imagination of Nami wearing his crews suits. For some reason he wanted to see her, but he quickly pushed that thought away, and that weird imagination he was embarrassed for it.

He spoke with a dry voice "Sorry, I forgot to mention uh.. Those are are the only clothes we have and including your nightwear.. So I don't think you would like any of it" not liking how her face turned into a frown.

Face palming himself, The Surgeon cursed inside his head "I'm really sorry, we can get you different clothes when we get to the Island if you like?" hoping that his voice didn't come out as flat as it did.

Nami brushed off his behavior, she was already used to it without a doubt.

She perked up, her hand gripped her temples "Ahh.. You got a point! Let's leave as soon as possible I really can't stand wearing those clothes if I'm going to be shamed." she said assertively, but her voice betrayed the way she felt inside.

It made the Surgeon grimace. Law grabbed her shorts and tank top avoiding the crop top when he seen it "I don't know how the village will look at you, but try to ignore it without saying evil things.." he had a stern expression.

The orange haired Navigator shot him a ugly look upset because he wasn't giving her the benefit of the doubt. Nor not even having faith for her attitude. He walked over to her side and held her good arm around his shoulder, Law quickly wanted to get this over with. The man slide off her shorts that were covered by her shirt, sliding on the other shorts that Nami was holding for him. Law refused what-so-ever to change her shirt, nodding towards Nami to change her shirt. He looked away, wanting to give her, her own privacy.

Nami took off the shirt she wore in a hurry, the pain in her arm was nerve urking she looked down at her boobs and stomach that was covered in nasty dark hickey's.

In disgust she shrieked "Eeee! L-Law please don't look back I-I'll kill you." She hissed at the male in front of her who had his back turned on her. He cringed, knowing how badly she looked as she did yesterday but worse, And sure enough he knew in a way it was painful. Wincing as she pulled the tank top through her arms, flexing her arm when she pulled her shirt down. She sorely bit her lip so she wouldn't let out a groan, the horrendous feeling of the stitches tugging on her arm it was screaming pain all over her body a ton of small sweat drops formed on her face.

She limped her way over to Law's side, throwing her good arm around his shoulders quickly so she wouldn't lose her balance. For a few seconds there she caught him off guard they stumbled Law caught his balance "Was that necessary?" he growled at her.

His gaze leveling her's she had a cocky smirk "Help me get used to walking please. I feel as though my leg and arm aren't making any progress they hurt more than before." he furrowed his brows, he gave her a quizzical look "Your leg and arm are supposed too feel a little relieved at this point."

He half dragged her out of his room.

As Nami walked, each step had took all her strength to only manage a big limp. She was biting her lip at every movement she made, All of it was seriously killing her, for Law she tried her best to keep herself quiet, but physically she was sweating so much even Law himself was starting to get damp from her sweat that came from her arm. They reach the examination room just like he had planned for her. He undid the bandages that kept the stitches from getting caught onto his bed sheets, when she slept she was moving around a lot.

He almost showed concern for her, but he stopped himself the hickey's looked darker than before, the stitches swollen. How much was Nami enduring out there with Kid? If she was with her crew he was certain Chopper would have took good care of her.

Inside he knew if he left that Island and didn't follow his gut feeling sure enough Nami would have already died being with Kid and his crew, even he himself would have felt guilty if he ignored her and watched Kid take her away as he had planned too, Law felt so shitty that he even thought about brushing her off. Who was he to judge Kid? He was right he was just as bad as him.

When he threw away the bandages he walked over to his counter where he had place the Day after pill.

He took a water bottle from his mini fridge and poured some in a cup, picking the pill off the shelf, he handed it over too her. Nami was so embarrassed she avoided his eyes, she took the pill and cup from his hands speechless then ever.

"Nami-ya.. You know that you shouldn't feel embarrassed, it's okay. If you need me or my help I will gladly give you it, if your comfortable with me I don't mind having you around me 24/7 I'm a Doctor. It's really my duty too see you well, after all I am in debt for all the help your Captain gave me.." he said calmly. The man himself was right, he was in great debt and this what was going to make it even for the crews.

Law cleared his throat, he couldn't have been any more obvious than he was at that very moment the male was embarrassed himself.

The pair both recalled the chaos that had took place an evening ago.

But more over Nami was more ashamed of herself, she was selfishly tired that she didn't want to waste time to eat and get in bed, and the most thing that bothered her was her falling asleep in the middle of eating at the Table. How more unladylike like was she going to keep getting? In a way she was already acting like Luffy, and it was something she wish she could go back in time and stop that from happening.

And especially Law seen her body and helped her Shower. Were things starting to become more complicated then she had anticipated? At the moment she felt like she could crawl into a hole and forget her existence was ever made.

The Navigator bit her tongue, wincing, realization hit her like wind hitting palm trees when it's stormy. The very same wound she had on her tongue was blistering in pain, the horrifying memory of Kid sexually harassing her was just stomach aching.

Her heart was aching, Nami's chest was squeezing in agonizing despair.

She was unable to breath, she started crying. Law looked away, the sight of her breaking down really made it hard for him to swallow the lump he felt forming in his throat, he gripped her arm firmly, slinging it over his shoulder steadily "Let's go eat, aren't you hungry? I'm pretty sure I heard your stomach growl when we came in." he joked, giving her a sly smile.

Nami cleared her tears, reminding herself it's a new day and a completely change of surroundings she had before. It made her smile, she was going to try her best to push it at the back of her mind, "I'm okay!" Law didn't buy it but he wasn't going to question her. Because he knew somewhere inside Nami was beating herself up for letting those things happen, but all in reality she couldn't fight back against Kid he was dangerously stronger than her.

After all Kid is a man and woman are weak against men's strength. Without Haki.

The pair reached the Kitchen, she nodded for Law to let her go she wanted to try walking on her own. The man hesitated for a moment not knowing if he was making the worst decision. After pondering on it for a couple of seconds he let her go, he wasn't trying to procrastinate because it would have seem he cared for Nami.

She felt her hips aching with each wobbly step she made 'Gah how embarrassing this is!' she thought consciously to herself.

Law trailed behind her, staring at her back, everyone who was waiting to eat turned around to see Nami and Law, but all their eyes feel on the Navigator. They all became terrified at the sight. The stitches and the same marks they couldn't see before were fully exposed, the marks have Kid all over it. It was all because Nami didn't have the proper clothing to cover her, she felt naked, exposed, and clear enough the Navigator wasn't enjoying it. She looked down, avoiding all those gazes that were on her.

The Navigator gritted her teeth, the pain of everything just killing her slowly no longer taking her time she went and sat down, although she regretted it because her body screamed at her in pain. She tried her best to ignore the pain as she stretched letting the cramped muscles gets some room to spread. More then ever Ikkaku didn't like what her crew was doing she wanted to break the Ice "Stop staring and mind your own business!" Law ordered in a shout. The crew member felt relieved, relieved that her Captain did something she was building the energy to do.

It was as if he was reading her mind and she was contently pleased with it. He was bothered deeply by it, and he didn't like how Kid took 4 hours of getting his way with her, it was sickening. But it was a new day and all that mattered was that she ended up in his care.

If Kid would have did more, it was more than likely Nami herself felt like she almost wanted to commit suicide. Kid was just another scummy bastard who acted on impulse and he had no right to touch Nami, hell even taking advantage of her. The man didn't even care that her legs where going numb, didn't care for her crying, or screams. He only cared for his desire and lust that made her stomach turn, she felt nausea kicking in, with all her will power she tried her best to keep her bile down with force, Law seen her uneasy and of course unwell.

The Surgeon wished that he could have gotten to Nami sooner than later.

A bunch of noisy blokes came through the door with smiles, they were cunningly loud. And just like that Shachi and Penguin broke the tensity, they didn't care about the atmosphere.

The boys chimed in unison "Morning Captain, morning Naaammi-sann!" The woman sure thought that the pair were acting like Sanji in a way. Nevertheless it didn't fail to make the navigator smile, deep inside her heart she missed her crew and the way Sanji swooned over her because it was funny and entertaining in a way. She knew is in good hands with no worry of getting hurt by them, or by anyone.

Penguin sat beside her while Shachi sat on the other side next to his Captain.

They tried there best to make Nami feel as welcomed, but they knew she missed her crew and was uncomfortable. Any Navigator would have been the same as Nami, worrying about how the crew is pulling through, or if they're okay if they found a way to Navigate the Sea without her for the time being. They understood her pain in a way.

Bepo shouted in a high pitched voice "You guys shut up real fast. I got the Map already done as I wanted to explain too our Captain about the Island." He cleared his throat before he continued.

The Polar Bear walked over to Law and stood behind him, his fluffiness pushed Law forward startling him. Bepo was unaware that he was squishing his Captain. Nami couldn't help but find it cute and funny for some reason, she watched the Polar Bear set down the Map in front of him. The Navigator was betrayed.

The Map was like a drawing from a preschooler, she felt entirely disappointed yet again she thought he would come up with something so talented. Nami glanced at it with a displeased expression, however, Law felt her displeasure the man turned his head fast.

it was too late "How poorly drawn.. I draw better than this" she pointed at the Map and right then and there Bepo felt down in the dumps. The polar bear hid in the corner circling the floor with his finger "I'm sorry" that angered Shachi and Penguin "Shut up! Why are you apologizing for you stupid Bear!" they loudly said in a agitating tone.

Bepo looked back at them with a glare "You are the stupid ones" Shachi and Penguin were about to kick the Polar Bears ass, before they could stand up Ikkaku jumped from her seat and ran over to the boys side.

Kicking the out of their seats and punching them "Stop bullying Bepo!" she yelled at them in irritation. Then she went back and took her seat back dusting her hands off.

Law shot the Navigator a glare that said it all 'Don't make fun of my Bears Map' she shuddered under his eyes. She thought about how skin piercing those eyes can be at times.

'Sccarry! He really cherishes those ugly Maps.. And I do better ones than him'. Nami tried to dampen the Bears mood by smiling at him with a innocent tint to it, but he wasn't buying it he wasn't ready to forgive her yet because those Maps were the ones he put a lot of effort and heart into.

The Surgeon recalled also when Nami said it was poorly drawn back in Dressrossa.

He didn't forget how irritated he felt hearing those words come out Nami's mouth it was like something he didn't expect from her. But after all she was blessed with the ability to predict the Sea's and was born with such talent with accurate Map's.

The girl herself was a masterpiece treasure, a walking Map. But he wasn't interested with her ability, or anything she can do, yeah she was handy to have around, but he didn't want such a money hungry woman around. Then his memory flew to when Doflamingo was chasing him out of green bit, just when Law was about to get on the bridge he heard Nami cry out for his help in a way he didn't care but he did care in his way. That hard pumping adrenaline and worry he felt. It was all because she was in danger, and her comrades.

In a way Law didn't care, but only for his own safety after awhile he started to grow fond of the Navigator she was daringly brave. And he deeply admired that.

The polar bear continued "We are going to look for a cave that has the thing we talked about with Captain yesterday.. Ahem, I'm not going too mention it since Nami's here, but when we grab the thing we need we will avoid the villagers." he says in confidence.

Nami gave Law a puzzled look. She thought to herself 'I doubt it's anything that I love, but I do hope they find treasure and when they do I'll steal it all' her eyes sparkled in excitement, her lust for money showing.

Law chuckled 'And that's why we will keep it to ourselves. Damn Cat Burglar' he rested his chin on the back on his palm, scooting his upper body towards Nami's way so that Bepo could squeeze him and point there direction on the Map. The Heart Pirates Captain knew if he leaned the other way he would just look gay.

Then he looked over to her who was completely lost in her thoughts of stealing the treasure if it even was treasure.

That fiery intense aura that she gave off with Berries in her eyes. She was not playing she wanted that treasure.

He knew all to well how the journey was going to be. It was going to be one hell of a long journey.

The Captain turned towards Shachi who was busy popping his joints, "Shachi why don't you take Nami-ya to buy some c-" Nami's head turned to Law fast, he became shock.

'Dammit why does she have to be here of all time to hear the plan. Damn you Bepo'

She had a evil look, her smile made it look more sadistic "Trao-kun~ you will take me to buy clothes won't you? Won't you?" her voice innocent and expectant. There was no way out Law just dug himself a grave.

The Surgeon sighed, he was troubled with a woman who was just as complicated. Unlike any complicated woman out there she wasn't so fickle, "Go and navigate the others Bepo.. I'll go when you guys have trouble you have your own Den Den Mushi, I'll take Nami too buy some clothes. We will meet here at dawn take your time." he said calmly.

Nami got up from her seat, she was not in the wasting time mood. She had things she had to talk about with Law, he trailed behind her with a pleased expression this surprised his crew. Was he happy to go with her to shop?

As they were walking out of the Polar Tang the Navigator was in deep pain, she was sweating more then before. Her leg gave out when the reached the middle of the deck. The calm Captain grabbed her waist, he had concern and worry written all over his face "Are you okay?" however his tone didn't show it.

Penguin and Shachi smiled at Law's sudden catch "Aahh~ I really wish I had a pretty girl like her to catch when she falls. I really envy Captain he's so calm about it." Shachi spoke out in a fascinated tone.

His companion beside him agreed as he watched the pair "I know right! It makes me feel happy for Captain it's like they're in love~ If I had a girl like that falling off her feet I'd be her cushion to fall on." Law looked back at his crew members with a hard glare.

"Ahhh~" They both said calmly.

They both got a scowl from Law who was irritated as they kept opening their mouths, he didn't care what they said because there was no way in hell the Navigator would fall for him. Nor be head over heels for him. Nami giggled at the sight she knew it was just wishful thinking coming from the 2 and it didn't bother her, not even a bit. The Surgeon turned to look at her, she caught his attention when she giggled he examined her facial expression closely.

"Hey! What are you doing getting so close now?" she asked as the curiosity swelled inside her.

He sighed and had a disappointed look, it tugged at Nami's curiosity much more. Why was this heartless male so disappointed over something so trivial?

She pushed his arm off her waist Nami was so caught up in the moment that she forgot all about her leg that was clearly shouting in pain. The Navigator froze in her spot, biting her lip as tears came out of her eyes like a waterfall. A small whimper escaped from her throat, Law just stood there with his arms crossed with a smug smile tugging at his lip.

He walked over to her, snaking his arm back on her waist, as he grabbed her arm and setting it back on his shoulders 'If I had her.. I would treat her like a lost treasure and cherish her till the world falls off its axis..' he peacefully thought to himself.

The rest of the crew got ready, they all were set to go find the cave they wanted to find.

Meanwhile Nami and Law already entered the Village.

The Navigator got disgusted looks from women who were serving people out in there porch, and she got some lecherous glares from some pervs that sat by and whistled after her, som cat calling Nami. She tried her best to endure it and keep it in.

Nami was close to bursting out in anger, she so badly wanted to use her Clima-Tact to destroy the town just when Law gripped her waist firmly.

Slowly reminding her to keep a calm attitude, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Reminding her that he was by her side and shouldering her pain, no literally shoulder her pain because she was digging her fingers on his pressure point.

She let out a low gasp releasing her grip on his neck, she gave him an impatient glare.

They continued to walk down the aisle inside the Village. She spotted a shop close by glad that she seen it, she broke out of the hold Law had on her and was acting on impulse. She was about to run towards it. But ended up bumping into a 6 Feet Tall man that had a lot of Tattoos and big muscles.

She backed away nervously, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." she stammered on her words. The man towered over Nami, he had on a nasty grin apparently not paying any attention towards Law who was behind her.

His grin grew bigger, and so did his perverted lust "You think that 'Sorry' is a good enough of an apology? I think your better off using that pretty little mouth of yours right here." he vaguely pointed over to his groin.

This made Nami loose all her temper and reason why she was not rampaging in the town where people were not welcoming her. Her face became hot with angry and it turned red Law swore he seen some steam shoot out of her ears, as a matter-of-fact her ears became red as her face.

"Look here you bastard.. I said I was fucking sorry didn't I? Too me that is enough because people don't get any apologies from me. And for your information you scum I don't use my mouth to give free blowjobs for men that I don't love, and first of all a scum like you is lucky to get a 'Sorry' I rarely even say that word! If I were you I'd take that 'Sorry' and walk off content with the apology!" she sneered at the man who was surprised to hear her say something like that. He was thinking she had a good head on her shoulders and be sensible, and do just what he wanted her to do.

All the more he was shocked to hear the foul language come out of her.

"Bitch know your place! Having those hickeys means you had a one night stand and is saying you are willing to let a man get in those pants of yours. And saying those words like a cheeky cunt, hah don't make me laugh! I'm going too make you regret saying those words you whore!" he said in bitterness.

He pulled his hand back, curling it into a fist, Law stepped in front of her as he was unsheathing his sword.

"Room" The film engulfing them.

He sliced the man in 6 pieces, throwing his legs on the other side of the Island and his arms in the opposite direction, only leaving his torso and other parts there.

"You heard her. And now you got the trouble of getting your body back together, future reference don't try to lay a woman when you don't know her story, idiot." Law's voice surprisingly calm and hard. His eyes fell down to the man who sat at his feet, the cold gaze showing a hint of disgust in them.

The man retreated "I'll get you later bitch and I'll make you pay for this."

The pair ignored him, walking off with pleased looks. Nami walked into the store beside the Surgeon "Law I wanted to talk too you about my crew. I'm sure you want to know right? And what happened as well as how we got separated, that's why I wanted you to come with me. I'm sorry if I bothered you or am a burden" she spoke in a low voice so only him could hear, she had a very sad and depressing expression on her face.

It won over Law's sympathy, just a little.

He followed her, "I figured you were waiting for the right time so I didn't push it upon you to give me some answers"

As Nami began to tell him what had happened on her journey she grabbed clothes that would hide her body from being seen. From turtlenecks to jeans, sweaters and Capris with accessories to go along with her outfits. When they reached the register the woman looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

She cringed when her eyes trailed down the hickeys Kid had left her with and along her arm and leg that had stitches that were breathing. The swollen stitches made her feel the pain from just the sight of it. The bruise on Nami's face made her feel incredibly bad getting the gist that she was beaten up and forced to do some things that was beyond her power.

What went through the Cashiers mind (Pirate, Shot by Marines,Raped)

A nasty chill ran down her spine as she tried to shake off the horrid sight of Nami's condition.

'How cruel! This beautiful woman enduring the Pirate life it must be so hard.. I should discount her, she might not have enough for herself' she thought in empathy.

Nami didn't have to bargain, she looked at the lady who examined her, her eyes had tears forming at the brim of them. Her nose and eyes became red.

She grabbed a tissue handing it over to the woman who was staring at her "Are you okay?" she asked with concern swarming inside her chest.

The lady cried out in defeat "Gosh she even asked if I'm okay this is too much and heart breaking! Take the clothes for free! You don't need to pay me just take them already!"

The Surgeon looked at Nami with a puzzled look. But she shrugged, she didn't believe this was happening "T-Thank you.. But are you sure about that?" Nami was reassuring herself, but that only got the woman to cry even more "Yes take them! Waahhh! Hurry up leave!" she pleaded as she cried.

The Navigator shuddered in realization, the woman that was working in the store was acting just like Franky in such a creepy way. Crying at anything she sees, when she sees a woman hurt the way she is, just exactly like her comrade and it was nostalgic.

Law grabbed the bags and helped Nami walk out of the store "Tch.. How vexing" he grumbled in irritation.

"I guess when she laid eyes on you.. She realized you probably need the money for later"

Nami chuckled "Yeah I guess you're right! Weird ain't it? It also reminds me how Franky acts." she said thoughtfully, as they had headed back over to where the Polar Tang was anchored at.

He let out a small laugh "That's funny because I thought the same thing. I guess Franky has a long lost sister don't you think?" Law gripped her side playfully. The Navigator busted out laughing hysterically, he was spot on right and there it was in front of her a side of Law she never seen. A side of him that was new to see from him. In a way it was pleasing to see, he could laugh, smile, and think the same thoughts along with someone. Being playful and nice.

She was aghast over it.

His arm around her tightened "Hold onto me. Were going to go on the Ship with my powers." he gave her a heads up.

The Navigator did as she was told and held onto him.

They both landed on the Polar Tang with a elegant soft thud, she felt tired "Ne... Trao-kun I feel tired.." she said in a woozy voice, her vision in front of her became blurry and black.

Her feet beneath her gave out she was incredibly tired, the Surgeon caught her "Geez you work yourself out way to much.."

He gave set the bags down and carried her back into his room, laying her down on his bed he tried to walk away without being noticed.

She reached out and grabbed his hand unconsciously and hugged it to her chest, having Law stumble back on his feet. Her breathing had became steady, his hand on her chest was covered in her boobs. He tried to pull away "Ah Nami-ya let go of me will you?" he tried to shake her awake, but failed her grip tightened around his hand he had no choice but to wait it out and lay beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ATTENTION: I know I have created a confusion for others no I am deleting old Chapter's and uploading the Edited juicy stuff. BUT I got Chapter 14 15 done I will upload them when I am completely finished with editing. I have never realized have the other part of this story was FUCKED! Lmao so yes I had to edit it. FYI I have changed the story. And I think it's worth it well now that I took a shit load out I think it's worth reading, the raping part wasn't cutting it. So I took it out:) Enjoy!

Law took a good nap while beside Nami, the crew watched from far away with big grins on there faces they tried there hardest not to blurt out laughing. The Surgeon turned around and yelled at his crew fiercely "What are you guys doing?! Get out!" tried his hardest not to be angry. After all he was the one dragging all the attention upon himself.

But in the Shadows there was someone who wasn't liking it and was very upset that Nami in the end was laying beside Law, resting as if it was her only time she was able to rest.

Nami woke up, the feeling of something warm beside her. That person behind her couldn't have been anyone else, but Law himself, she felt a bit relieved he was right beside her. But in all honesty she wished it was her Captain. She missed the hell out of him, it had been a couple days since she had been away from him, she remembered on Zou where she waited 3 or 2 weeks for his arrival. Every passing minute was painful.

When he had arrived she was so surprised to hear and feel with relief drowned by happiness he had landed on Zou safely and peaceful. The feeling of having him in her arms at that moment was like 1,000 kisses from him, that was how special it was. She could have cared less if it was anyone else, Luffy was not only her emotional anchor, but also the one she loves and looks at dearly.

The Surgeon snapped her out of her thoughts with a poke to her abdomen, tickling the Navigator. She was laughing uncontrollably "S-Sttop! Law!" she said in between laughs, then she rolled on to her good arm, his face just inches away from her's. For a moment they stare at each other for what seemed to be at least 3 minutes.

"You hungry Nami-ya?"

She couldn't answer when he got closer Nami felt like she was entranced in his eyes, like they were compelling her to stay still. For some reason she held up hand up to break the closed space they had, Law was impatient.

"Yeah I'm hungry.. But I prefer to have fruit" she said casually, her gaze following the Heart Captain roll out of bed and was putting on his shoes. Nami didn't know why but she was curious why hasn't he had any women on him like Zoro does when they had rescued and Island.

Nami has never once seen Law with anyone and she just felt bad for him.

"Would you stop staring at me?" He growled at her. Law didn't want to show her he was enjoying her staring at him.

Before he could leave she stopped him real fast "Trao-kun.. Ah- Never mind I will ask when you get back. She wanted to know, she was to to curious about his life. He felt puzzled to see that Nami was anxious to ask him something "I'll be right back." he turned his back on her and the man walked out of his room. The feeling of being with her alone, everyone in the Polar Tang ended up being on the deck as from what Law heard they were all talking about Nami and their Captain.

Law felt wary after that after wards he just thought later that day he would shut the crew up.

Later he arrived with a big plate of fruit and a cup of iced water. Nami sat there watching in admiration as Law struggled a bit, nothing else would have been entertaining than this cause in reality all he was ever good at was causing trouble and making other's worry. Nami smiled when he gave her the plate so he could set the water on the stand beside them.

The male sat beside her with an agitated look on his face, he sighed when she was reaching for the water. He knew that from that moment Nami was going to be much of a pain in the ass, he gave her the glass of water to her. Law was just giving her extra hands, the plate was taken from her, he wanted a piece of fruit before feeding her. He took a piece of Watermelon into his mouth "So, how are you feeling? Has the pain you had dampened down yet?" he said in a flat tone.

"No not really, but I can manage it" she assertively said, he nodded, understanding that she was now able to handle the pain, but she needed to stretch and get her muscles back into gear as before.

The orange haired Navigator had her thoughts running all over the place, she didn't understand why it was like that, the Surgeon picked up a fork he had and picked up a piece of Watermelon. He was lost in his own thought's as he fed her.

'Does this guy what-so-ever have interest in girls? I mean I never seen him blush nor check out anyone.. And to top it off he never flirted with any females. Ah! And as a matter a fact he's always hard to read, I never see him be fond over one I'm scared to ask he might just stop feeding me.. No way i'll ask it's always been stuck in my mind' she cleared her throat, catching his attention again.

"Trao-kun, are you interested in girls? No wait, never mind that have you ever slept with one? I never see you with one especially not even ta-" she was interrupted immediately by Law as he was shoving a orange in her mouth avoiding her gaze. Was this guy really embarrassed over something so small? Nami didn't know if he heard her or he was just to embarrassed.

Law felt his face heat up, he was going to silence the troublesome woman with a cold brush off. The Surgeon closed his eyes feeding her a slice of an apple "Just finish eating without a word Nami-ya." he said in a irritated tone. A small sweat drop formed on his forehead and cheek, of course he wanted to run away from the topic she was nagging at.

'What the hell..' he thought in surprise.

Before Nami could say another word he shoved a piece of fruit in her mouth, the Navigator tried to spit it out before she had a chance to do so he just shoved another one into her mouth on purpose. After giving her another one, he quickly clasped his hand over her mouth "I said eat Nami-ya" he warned her this time, but colder. A sweat drop formed on her cheek.

'What the hell!? I'm just thirsty you damn unreasonable jerk!'

She chewed them and quickly swallowed "Damn you idiot! I'm thirsty!" she yelled impatiently at the Heart Pirate Captain that sat in front of her.

His face was just as stoic as ever "Sorry" he said nonchalantly.

Instead he gave her the water "Keep it with you for now" She nodded.

It was the chance to ask him, she hurriedly asked him "Answer me Law! I'm curious I really want to know are you a virgin? How many girls did you get with? I've never seen any girls with you, are you gay?" she thousands of unwanted questions at him.

Somehow Law felt offended did he look gay? Or did he seem gay?

He closed his eyes and spoke as nicely as he could "Eat Nami-ya that's very bold of you too ask. But, that really disturbs me"

Nami pursed her lips, looking away she knew she was pressuring him, but that didn't change the way she felt. "I at least deserve an answer! I'm just curious.. Geez, don't shut me up anymore I can speak freely as I please." the agitated Captain sighed.

'Why does it matter to her?' he thought. "No I never committed myself to anybody. No I'm not a virgin, yes I've slept with girls, and no I'm not gay I never bothered to surround myself with women in front of people because I'm picky with girls and you guys never caught me with one because I didn't bother to grab one." he said flatly, hoping she'd stop with these barrages of questions.

But Nami still pursued "What kind of girls do you like anyway?" the questions were becoming personal. And they were invading his space and comfort.

He gripped the fork in his hand, she struck a nerve he started stabbing 5 different fruits, shoving the fork down her mouth. Before Nami could spit them out he covered her mouth with his hand. Law picked up some Strawberry's, about to shove them in her mouth just when she held her hand up, shaking badly from how terrified she was because of him. She wanted him to stop, she just wanted to eat peacefully and have a conversation that was interesting. And also to stop him from shoving things inside her mouth.

The Navigator chewed as fast as she could, swallowing down the fruits "Answer me already! It doesn't hurt too gi-" Law shoved the Strawberry's inside her mouth, after wards he grabbed a piece of Watermelon, he held her jaw in his hand, shoving the fruit in her mouth.

Law sighed calmly. "Why does it matter too you?" he asked bitterly, avoiding her gaze, she finished the last bite he forced her to take "Trao-kun it matters because I wonder if you ever get bored and need a woman to comfort you in the least.." she grabbed his arm. He pulled away with a snarky attitude that made Nami grimace, she was getting irritated with him just as he was with her.

"I swear if you shove another fruit in my mouth I'll smack your facial hair right off your face. It isn't hard to answer me so please?"

He grinned at the way she said it, he finally gave into her, she was just to cute and funny so he might as well be honest "Geez, you're so mouthy today, I guess if it makes you happy too know what type of girls I like I will tell you. I like girls like you, but I wouldn't date you, you're too vicious and I think I'd lose all my money before I even get to touch you let alone I'd probably have your hand imprinted on my face everyday." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nami was shocked by the sudden confession, but she wasn't sure if he meant he liked her.

She giggled behind her hand "Your funny Traoguy-kun I wouldn't do that to you ... If I love a man I'd treat him the way I would want to be treated, but that's interesting that you like girls like me I think I'll finish eating now." speaking frankly, The air became awkward while he fed her but he was glad she stopped asking weird questions. However, Law didn't feel comfortable at all being alone with her, they only exchanged a few words before she went back to sleep her appetite being quenched.

The crew came inside from being on the deck they were hungry, the other half came back from searching for the Cave they seemed so down in the dumps "Captain we couldn't find the Cave I could have sworn I saw it this morning." Bepo complained.

"Get some rest. We'll set out to look for it in the morning, okay? We need to eat first and then we can fool around all we want" Law said assuring the trio that they will find it right away after a good search.

Bepo just grinned, back in great spirits "Aye aye Captain" the Polar Bear missed his Captain after being away from him for so long, he didn't expect Law to be back right away did something happen for them to be back so early? But he shrugged it off if something bad had happened then Law would have a troubled expression that only his crew can see and no one else. Bepo pulled his Captain into a huge hug, rubbing his fluffy face against his Captain's face.

After a minute passed he stopped, he pulled away "By the way Captain why don't you have a shirt on?" he asked curiously.

Shachi and Penguin blushed.

"Captain must have gotten attacked by that cute little Navigator, hmm?" Shachi joked, having his comrade Penguin chime in "Mhm, he must have been while the half of us went out to search for the treasure. I didn't know you were that naughty Captain" Law rolled his eyes, he wasn't that much of a sick perv, as a matter of fact he wasn't even a perv at all from the beginning he kept a low profile.

"You guys really? I wouldn't lay a single finger on her, she isn't my type and I'm sure you all remember she doesn't belong to me I'm not that much for a scum to steal a woman away when shes in love with someone" Shachi knew he was wrong. She didn't belong to any one not at that very moment she was still single and no one even said anything about her being with anyone. He got suspicious of his Captain because he got cold after saying those word's, they didn't know from then on that they were saying absurd things that would upset him.

Penguin kept his mouth shut after feeling the air change around them, it was all because they opened their mouths. Penguin wasn't sure but he suspected his Captain had something for Nami.

Law spoke up "Anyways let's not pry into it I'm hungry" he says flatly, great they made there Captain upset. He walked towards the Kitchen leaving the boys behind with the Mink Polar Bear.

Shachi walked behind his Captain over to the Kitchen he was extremely hungry, whilst a Penguin is standing beside Bepo. "Captain's never been so cold when it comes to this.. You idiots will never understand a man's romance if he has something for some one never question it or joke about it" Bepo spoke seriously in a deep pitched voice. Penguin wasn't bothered by it he was rooting for his Captain, but he wasn't sure if he would get hurt and it did tug at his heart a little, it was only this time he was allowing Bepo to speak wisely, with not a care if he was an idiot.

It was a mistake the male made on his own.

After he had eaten he went over to check on Nami for the time being.

He was beside Nami, leaning over to crouch beside the Navigator.

Law stared at her for what seemed like 4 minutes, a strong urge of wanting to poke her cute face overwhelmed him. The male gave in and started poking her awake on her good side, she woke up slowly from the way he was poking her, Nami was humming to it.

Her eyes shot open, she spoke in a startled tone "Law! Don't you dare do that again! I was about to scream.. The way you were staring at me.. Where you like that this whole time!?" The Surgeon face palmed his forehead, looking down at the floor beneath him, trying his best on holding back his laughter. He finally then looked back up at her with a serious face.

He stood up from his spot "Get dressed or I'll dress you, your choice dinner was over like a few minutes ago you need to eat something" he ignored her question coldly.

The Surgeon was doing it on purpose because she wasn't anyone who could just ask him questions easily and expect an answer from him right away, if she really wanted to know she could keep pressing on. But that didn't seem to be the case.

"No i'll dress myself I'll see you later I will be in the Kitchen. In a little" she puffed her cheeks in a pout, waiting for Law to give her an answer, but she knew she lost the battle. The Navigator was going to have to ask the man himself, Law left the room heading deep into the Polar Tang because he needed to get away from her, 'Cute Nami-ya, cute.'

Nami sighed in frustration, 'I swear these guys really know how to wake people up. Especially piss me off, they just know what to do.. I miss everyone, and I miss Luffy so much' she slowly got up from the bed, deep in thought, The feeling in her muscles that ached were being relaxed when she slowly stretched. But shaking intensely from the pain that kicked up a notch in her joints.

She dressed herself in a Turtleneck shirt and Jeans making sure they didn't tug on her stitches. Nami put on her necklace she kept from the last time she got treasures with Luffy, recalling the moments that happen. The man was jumping in joy "Nami! Look I found so much treasure come here!" he said loudly in bliss, he tugged on her arm leading her to the Underground Tunnel he had found. She felt awed when she seen Luffy with a smile she never seen him ever wear, intimate, and very adoring as if he had wanted this moment to come true. But she didn't know the whole time Luffy had seen her differently. He loved her secretly because he wasn't so sure how the crew would react, nor did he want Nami herself to reject him.

The man loved her so much he would go beyond to show her the treasures he found. And he would shower her in happiness, not because Genzo told him to but because he did from the bottom of his heart. Nojiko from then on understood why Nami was so torn and confused when she went back to be at Arlong's side, Nami was in love with Luffy from the moment she first seen him, it was Love at first sight. The moment they locked eyes on each other when they were escaping the ships they were on back in East Blue was like fate telling her its begun. The Romance Dawn had already begun from that moment Luffy took Coby off of Alvida's ship.

She blushed at the amorous memory the Adventures they had from the beginning to the New World was heart wrecking since she wasn't around Luffy to tell him.

Missing him more than she had thought, it made her want to cry more the loneliness void, the quiet and non chaotic environment reminded her she has to wait for the crew and Luffy himself to resurface. And she knew that it would take long. She composed herself, rubbing the tears away gently, she smiled, but the feeling of her chest being squeezed tightened.

Nami walked out of Law's room "I'm going too find you when I get fully recovered Luffy, please wait I still haven't told you how I felt. I have faith in you please cause some trouble so I can find you" she poke under her breath, the soft voice had shook a little.

She really was suffering.

Luffy was wondering what kind of crazy Island he got stuck on.

He walked around in the forest until he spotted a Village near by, but he was on top of a mountain. That didn't stop the male from slinging himself towards the Village, the light's had flickered like they were having a party, and were in different colors.

The Straw Hat Captain had been so relieved and happy to see the place shining. Since he had been living off the Tigers and Animals that he had haunted down.

"There's a big party over there it sounds like it's so lively. I want too eat all the meat they have! Ah I almost forgot what did Nami want to tell me? Hmmm... I know it was important by the look on her face, I can't wait to see her i need to tell her something to I sure really do miss her. I wish I could see her already! Well it can't be fretted on. It will have to wait and I'll have to deal with it. Shishishi Yosh! Foodd!" he said in a resolute manner.

He had mustered up all the courage to tell her how he really felt and how much he want's to be with her. But from that moment he didn't know he would see her in that way.

Luffy had wrecked the party the Village had.

Laughing hysterically when he landed on his head and butt, he didn't feel the pain but he felt gross "Ah~! I startled myself I actually thought I was going to die! Man I forget that I'm rubber sometimes!" he composed himself after seeing a bunch of people staring at him.

"STRAAAWWW HATTT!? WHAT A BIG COINCIDENCE! HIS NAVIGATOR WAS JUST HERE 3 DAYS AGO!" they all shouted in disbelief, shocked, his face went serious.

"Wait? What you guys seen Nami? How was she?! How did she get separated from the crew?! How did she escape? Why isn't she with my crew! Agghh this is all head breaking! Someone please explain where did Nami go!?" he pleaded for answers. He felt so stressed out.

A women, petite, with a waitress outfit walked out of the crowd.

Giving him a hand too get back on his feet she had the warmest smile.

She spoke first "I've seen her. We talked not to long ago, come with me you'll get the answers you want Hun. First, don't you want some Food and Water? You look like you haven't eaten properly in days. And you need a Shower" the woman eyed him up and down.

Luffy took her hand, she helped him up, he glanced at her warily, still having the benefit of the doubt "I want food and I want you to tell me everything about Nami!" he yelled.

The woman chuckled "Just like the stories that have been told you really are bossy and funny." she says in a pleased tone. Just as she had expected, she was happy to meet the boy.

He grinned "Of course, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" the whole town went back to their partying, laughing at Luffy's comment. They were secretly happy that they seen the future Pirate King crash their party.

The woman took him in, serving him all different kinds of meat just as he had requested. She gave him a big pot of curry and rice at a different table closer to the register, the girl sat the water on the table along with the booze.

Finally she spoke up after letting him eat first before she talked about things, "It's free, all for you to eat. Until you've had your fill I'm going too explain, hopefully you hear me and pay attention." from then on she got the Straw Hat man's attention very quickly.

And he began to eat slowly, savoring the food as he waited to listen to the girls word's. Making sure he didn't miss a single thing that came out of her mouth, he said "Talk already." Luffy said impatiently. Then she started explaining things. From the beginning from what Nami told her to the ending of her going too meet Law and get help, not leaving any word out. Even when she talked about her feelings she had for Luffy and her wanting to be with him, romantically.

Luffy pulled his Straw Hat down, covering his eyes, after he finished drinking the Sake she had given him.

'So that's what Nami wanted to tell me.. I guess I wasn't the only one, I'm glad she feels the same way. I love it! She's so smart she went to Traoguy's help.. But that bastard Eustass Captain Kid.. I'll beat his ass to a pulp for touching her and taking advantage of her! I can't waste anymore time here.'

The waitress grinned.

She told Luffy in a ecstatic tone "I'll help you find her! She gave me a piece of his Vivre Card just in case if i ever seen you. Although that was a risky thing she had done. Anyways! First let's get you showered I'll take you to the restroom I'll wash your clothes real quick. We can't waste anymore time, we'll leave as soon as you're ready!" she grabbed his arm.

Startling him "Thank you, you're so nice!" he said in a elated tone.

She giggled "Ah no problem. I'm a big fan of yours anyway! So it's an honor to have met you and helping you as well" she says cheerfully, smiling as she guided him towards the Shower happy that Nami will get to reunite with her lover once again.

Luffy took his time thinking, while bathing, whilst his clothes were washing.

'Nami I wonder if you're okay with Traoguy.. But I really want too see you I feel like it's been weeks already~' he frowned.

The male was wondering who allowed Eustass to Shower with her alone. He wasn't so stupid there had to be someone who allowed them to use the Shower. And why didn't they stop him from raping her? Knowing how ugly and disgusting Eustass is from the New's hurted his heart, he didn't want to accept the fact that the Red head was like that. Luffy expected the New's to be fake just like every Pirate.

Luffy didn't like what Eustass did too her, no one would like someone else touching there women, it's just how it is. The Straw Hat appeared stupid and dumb, but deep down he wasn't, he just did it for fun and too piss off people, and to make them laugh. All he wanted was too confess his love for her, but he felt like he couldn't because he was too afraid of how mad she would get with him, after all she was scary.

But that's what he loved about her, he loved her personality she has so much strong will and she was the only one to get too him emotionally deep. Everybody on the Sunny knew that Nami and Luffy were into each other, but they also knew that the pair didn't have any courage to tell each other. It was clear as the cloudless Day, they were madly in love with each other.

He hoped that Traoguy was taking extra good care of her, and certainly not letting her get hurt. If he let anybody touch a single hair on her, he will surely punch Law with his pure strength and Luffy was expecting her to be in the same shape she was in with Eustass, but getting healed and a lot better.

He hoped to see her smiling and to hear the way she says Luffy once more. No. He wanted to hear it every Day and every Night.

When the woman showed up she knocked on the door, making Luffy jump out of his thoughts.

"Luffy I got your clothes washed! Are you almost done?" she asked.

The Straw Hat's Captain quickly finished washing his body from the soap he was using, "Y-Yeah just a second" he stretched an arm out to the door, opening it a little just enough for him to grab his clothes from the women who was holding them.

"Be careful don't drop them!" she reminded him kindly, "Thank you!" he shouted as he closed the door.

After 5 minutes have passed the male walked out of the Bathroom.

He walked down a hallway, Luffy sat down where Nami had sat at the table unconsciously. The male waited for the girl too come out. His eyes wondered around and the laid on the Table right in front of him, he seen Nami's hand writing, he knew it all too well.

The little writing said "I love Luffy, I hope I'll see him sooner than later.. I miss him so much it actually hurts." It made Luffy smile. It was so adorably cute and very heart-felt, he felt his chest and stomach flutter in bliss.

But his heart ached at the same time, he wanted to see her as well, just as she much as she want's to see him.

Waitress-San came out with her bag in tow and a Log Pose "The ship's all set and stocked let's go!" she headed towards Luffy's Table. Leaving a paper behind with a Vase on it. He ran towards the harbor dragging the girl along with him.

The paper said "I'll be back Gada-Chan! I'm dropping Luffy off since Nami asked me to if I ever seen him -love Pach-Chan" they got on the small boat, but it was big enough so they could sleep. If they ever got tired. Luffy was excited with Adventure rushing in his vein's and the adrenaline to find Nami before the others.

'I'm coming Nami! I hope your in a better condition & smiling!'

Sailing out in the New world too find his Navigator.

Nami ate dinner with a smile all by herself at the Table, suffering inside to see Luffy. Already having mixed feelings about Law.

Law feelings were stirring around, the feeling in his stomach worsening, he was truly taken by her.

Eustass arrived at the Village Law and Nami stayed at.

The love triangle formed a 3 way fight. Something menacing was brewing and it may happen on a different Island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(screw sleep i'm CAPTIVATED NOT CULTIVATED SORRY! by my own story i am not satisfied i'll wash the dishes later xD)

Luffy sailing till midday not satisfied enough restless pacing back and forth hand on chin turning too pach-chan "by the way did you ever tell me your name?" making conversation to stop his his thoughts going towards nami. The lady laughed hard if a ship was passing by 5 miles away they'd hear her loud ass, she stopped laughing "n-no i didn't and i didn't tell nami either she didn't nickname me either well my name is pach-chan sorry i didn't introduce myself." she said with her cheeks puffed out her lips crushing together.

Breaking out in another laugh slowly trying so hard to keep it in "pppfffttt Hahahahaha! Hahahaha! I can't handle myself i need sleep i just realized how late i am for telling you my name, ahh sorry i just thought it was funny." she tearfully says, luffy's faced turned ugly frowning his nose spread out his eyes lowering "you're crazy.." than luffy felt a salty taste in his mouth when she laughed even harder, banging her hand against the floor "stop don't make that face my heart can't take it anymore i can't breathe luffy go away i can't stand my gut hurts." grabbing her gut. Her face sitting on the floor "pach-chan calm down your going to die if you don't breathe!" luffy says frantically.

She laughed harder "at this rate i won't survive luffy shut up please i just can't with no sleep i get like this and when i laugh there's no stopping it here grabb the vivre card please i'm going to go rest now." she handed the card to him, dragging herself up walking to the room that she had laying down on the bed luffy was getting annoyed by her. Sighing in relief "she's really crazy." he says casually, noticing the paper still went forward excited to see his navigator grinning madly.

The captain of the heart pirates was starting to feel feelings, feelings that he never thought he felt that are stronger now, while he's taking care of nami his crew and bepo went back too find a secret passage touching rocks to stones too cliffs, stepping in place he never thought of stepping on a click the passage opened. The crew cheered happy that he found it faster than yesterday walking they all started gathering the gold and treasure loading them in big bags excited, getting ready to leave as soon as possible bepo called law. The captain answered "you found it didn't you?" expecting bepo to say yes "yes captain we'll be over their soon!" he shouted "no need step outside." the crew looked at him puzzled "okay." they hung up on both lines.

Laws blue film reaching them using shambles to pick them up one by one at a time leave trees and stones behind in their place, nami was sleeping when all the ruckus happen "go hide the treasure we'll stop at another island to trade the gold for money this town doesn't have any money to trade it." law said excitement. In his voice feeling happy they can have money to restock on food,booze,water ect.) the others went hid the treasure in a small room, penguin stayed guarding the room. All of the heart pirates went to the kitchen bepo stayed with penguin complaining about how hot it's getting, shachi joked around with law about nami stealing the treasure the calm man getting mad about it.

They all were loud talking enjoying the time of their lives "shachi-ya i'm going to check on nami-ya she hasn't gotten up, let the others know i'm going to take a nap." showing concern in his face "aye aye captain." shachi blushed 'why does captain sleep so much.. Makes me wonder is he falling for her?' curiosity killing shachi.

The little navigator woke up feeling restless forcing herself to fall back asleep when she heard law walk in, peeking a little at law seeing his face focused his hand reaching for the blanket that covered her sweat dripping from her face feeling nervous. Seeing how focused law was made her heart jump a little 'damn you pervert i'll scare him just a little.' law pulled the blanket examining her injuries seeing her stitches finally healing little by little noticing the bruises and hickeys fading away a little, furrowing his brows pinching the bridge of his nose frowning 'if this doesn't heal any faster and we see luffy or her crew i'm going to have too fight with one of them… i don't like the thou-' he was interrupted startled.

Feeling a tickle on his hand opening his eyes seeing a nami with a grin in front of his face "boo!" startling him wanting to smack her for the jump scare shaking his hand to get the sensation he felt off, irritated looking at her "your very noisy. Don't say anything to me for the rest of the day and evening." feeling agitated all over, nami snickered laying back down "did you just check my injuries because you were feeling concerned?" glowering at her "no but would you like me to chop your head off and toss it in the closet with tape on your mouth for a night?" his voice laced with agitation and bitterness lying through his teeth. He felt so mad at her for jump startling him "no i like my head attached to my body nor do i want to trade it." Saying it in a matter-of-factly tone, law's face lit up "i'll be right back real fast." snickering to himself as he exited the room.

Looking around the ship seeing shachi grinning devilishly scaring his crew member away backing him to a wall, feeling his menacing intentions "shachi-ya how would you like being a girl for a night?" his voice calm but cold, shachi gulped "t-t-that depends on who you're talking about than i wouldn't mind if it was only for a night but i want my body back right after!" he said in a pleading tone. Getting tugged to law's room not liking were this was going hearing law's snickering "now i'll get some peaceful sleep hopefully… shachi-ya bear with it." shachi started tugging at his arm trying to free himself "c-capttaaiin why me use bepo, or penguin at least jean bart! i don't deserve this my pride is going to be ruined is this for all the jokes i made? i'm sorry forgive me! i won't be able to live with myself!" shachi yelled. Glowering at shachi "hhuuuh?" shachi shut up not daring too refute any further his captain was pleased already seeing shachi giving up, his head down walking in the room "ooh nami-ya i got a big surprise for you." saying in a stoic tone.

Smirking "room…. Okay i'm going to need you too pin her down shachi-ya." commanding his crew member "yes captain." frowning "nami don't hit me i don't want to do this either." assuring her to stay calm, nami's face went pale. Protesting right off the bat "wait a second what are you planning to do traoguy-kun!? don't you touch me shachi i don't understand what's going on anymore, if you so as touch me i'll kick you and cut your hands off and feed it to the fishes!" shouting threats at shachi feeling his hands grab her arms pinning them down on top of her head, when shachi pinned her down sitting on top of her stomach. Screaming seeing law point his kikoku at her and shachi there hearts popping out "shambles." switching them, now nami was staring at her body seeing shachi cry in a waterfall "my dignity… my pride has been crushed nami! Don't ever talk about this to anybody not anyone okay!" he demanded needing reassurance only too have her ignore him, nami not liking her position getting off of her body softly hoping shachi didn't feel the pain but failing. Shachi winced "god! Your delicate it freaking hurts i want my body back captain! This is not fair i said sorry for my jokes!" he yelled, the navigator shrieking "traaooguy-kun! I'm sorry i won't ever do what i did earlier i was trying to get back at you from last time! Give me my body back!" begging law getting a glare. The captain spoke in a calm tone "shut up you guys let me sleep, shachi-ya stay sleep get nami-ya's body healed. As for you nami-ya stay with bepo i don't want to hear you any longer." dismissing her, shachi just obeyed law sulking laying down feeling utterly weird and uncomfortable feeling nami's pain forcing himself to fall asleep.

Growling walking out ignoring what law said walking in the kitchen with a grumpy look 'damn you traoguy- kun i'll get back at you when i have my body in shape, luuffyy~ everybody i hope i see you on the way to the island T.T' stomping to a open chair, everybody looking at shachi weird "what are you guys looking at!? Do i look like a painting to you guys!?" questioning angrily. Breaking out in laughter "what's with you today shachi your really grumpy today it's weird! Did the cat get your tongue?" nami forgetting she's in shachi's body face palming herself, everybody in the kitchen stopped laughing and went back to their normal conversations sitting quietly arms crossed along with her legs, jean bart sitting next to her "did something anger you shachi?" asking concerned badly.

Refusing to give jean an answer "wait a sec did captain switch your body and your nami?" shocked looking at him "how did you figure that out?, don't tell anybody please this is humiliating as it is already." begging the big man that sat next to her, noticing his body is much huge than it appeared "you're pretty smart for a guy that's on law's crew." clasping his hands together in front of his faced elbows on the table not enjoying the comment. He goes on telling her "i could tell shachi doesn't get angry and doesn't sit like a girl, and thank you for the compliment you're nice when you want to be huh?" glowering at him "what makes you say that i'm mean? It's because sometimes people are either stupid, or so stoic at times when you wish you could read them but can't." making the man glance at her.

Speaking again questioning the woman "are you upset with my captain because he's not easy to read and you wished to know what's in his mind?." his question shooting to the point, she got up from her seat giving the man a pissed off look he really got her there she walked out the kitchen to sit by penguin who sat in a chair in front of the door.

Forcing herself to napp next too penguin leaning against the guy "w-what the hell shachi stop acting gay dude." he whispered, nami looking at him with a death glare "stop with the stupid shachi this that okay." going back to her sleeping position, he gulped 'who's this? and i feel uncomfortable i need explanations later this is so gay' furrowing his brows, and pinching the bridge of his nose. The day passing by night already shining a moon, walking in the room the polar bear woke up law for dinner and trying to wake shachi up only getting a cry not understanding the scenery he walked out the room. Law getting tired of shachi sulk "suck it up shachi you can't starve nami's body." his captain telling him. Shachi ended up crying more "just my luck my dignity's out the door." law looked at shachi "i'll turn you guys back later so stop whining.." with elegance in his tone, walking out the room shachi cheered up walking out of the room.

Seeing law staring at nami asleep beside penguin who was obviously blushing 'uncomfortable' written on his face. Shachi's face dropped "AAHHH! Wake up get away from him!" shaking nami awake "what are you doing!?" asking in a panicked voice, nami's reaction was angry "shut up i was having a good dream here! I rarely dream and i was enjoying every last bit of it!" about to smack her bruised face but purposely missing forgetting that she's in shachi's body smacking penguins thigh "that was so close." relief in her tone. Penguin jumped up "what the hell shachi that's enough stop being gay dude you're making me feel uncomfortable, first you come sitting by me leaning against me to sleep then you start talking in your sleep about how luffy is so sexy and how incredible luffy's dick is, also speaking how well he was doing you and saying i love you for about 20 times saying faster and harder. With some other weird stuff i didn't know you were gay at all!" he said in disbelief.

Law's face hardened anger swelling in his chest, shachi's face going white, nami gasped "ahhh you idiot what's wrong with you stop telling my business out in the open, and i'm not gay what are you talking about moron! Why are you l-l-lying i was not s-saying those things…." embarrassment filling her tone her face blushing hard. That wasn't the first time nami did that in fact it was the 3rd time, he noticed her feelings for her captain when she first slipped out the words in her sleep. He started liking her when she would always accompany him persistent to talk too him always watching him operate on people. Helping him when he needed it, his heart stung hearing what penguin said. "Room" switching shachi and penguin leaving nami with a shocked face "traoguy-kun why are you being like this i want my body back already!" she begged again clinging onto her body, penguin looked down "AAHH! Why? what? why me!? And why do i deserve this!?" he said upset as hell. Leaving only shachi happy at least he wasn't a woman anymore "thank you captain even this is better than being a woman." happiness filling his tone.

Shooting a angry glare at the rest "shut up you guys are so noisy…" he said in a displeased voice walking to the kitchen feeling very irritated with nami 'i just need to keep trying if i want her too feel the same way.. It's going to be a very long hard day.' he thought to himself ready to eat, penguin and nami walking in upset a happy shachi walking in feeling relieved. The crew looked at them weirdly shrugging it off before digging in on there food after dinner law planned to switch nami back in her body, he was debating if he should let her sleep alone since she should be fine recovering. Usually she thrashed and kicked in her sleep whimpering, and screaming at times from her traumatizing nightmares, she barely had a few about luffy, wondering if her captain felt the same way he didn't want to pry on it for long knowing luffy will not give up on her.

Eustass showed up at the village hearing law headed their, he wanted to give him pay back for slicing him up and leaving his crew members too search for a few pieces of his body he had missing, and wanting to steal nami from him. Walking around feeling tired thinking about getting a room before even searching for the heart pirates, he wanted to sleep badly walking to find a inn around spotting it next to 2 bars and a restaurant "killer go get 2 rooms i'm exhausted don't take long i want to rest already." in a irritated voice his crew member nodded leaving the rest too stand and wait. Waiting outside for 2 minutes killer came out to bring them inside the lady at the front desk escorted them to their rooms "enjoy your stay gentlemens. If there's anything you need please come and ask." in a service tone, kid got his room with 4 crew members having the others stay in the other room, they all were tired not wanting to complain enjoying the rest while they could.

Luffy saw the card changing directions knowing they must've been far away now he didn't want to stop but the girl was tired and so was he, they had too restock on food soon and booze/water since their stock was going down she put a lock because luffy couldn't stop snooping through it. Stopping at the island seeing kids ship luffy's energy boosted he couldn't wait to see kid and kick his ass "luffy don't you think about it we only came to restock and get off this island you hear? We can't afford to let them get further and seeing his ship here only means he's looking for her, and we should stop it by getting to her before they do." reassuring him luffy nodded. After she anchored on the side he jumped off she hurried following him into the town they went to a bar too collect on booze and water, luffy heard a group of men talking about nami he payed attention hearing the people detailing her to the other guys and the things they did to her.

Not liking what they said about her body, and womanhood he got furious feeling so mad he couldn't control himself, he walked to the group of men veins popping out on his forehead "you bastards touched nami! you scums don't deserve to be here! Don't talk about her body and don't ever try hurting a woman in your life if you know what's good for you!" pulling his hands back cladding it in armament haki "gear second." he started to pull his arms back stretching them for his attack "gomu gomu no jet bazooka!" sending the men off without letting them say a word. The redhead heard crashing startled, he stood up only too get hit and crashing into a wall hard along with a bunch of men he was dazed for a second before getting up in anger "who the hell did that, that stupid bastards going too pay!" killer and everybody got up alarmed "captain! Are you alright!?" heat asked in a shout.

Only seeing kids faced in a scowl walking out the hole that was made, shocked seeing luffy walk out the bar with the waitress from the island he was on with nami feeling 10x pissed than when he felt with law "STRAWHAT LUFFY!" he growled in a shout. Running out there too catch him but didn't see him he started checking every bar and store leaving a restaurant unchecked, he didn't find luffy there he ran towards the harbor seeing him sailing spotting the woman putting their stocks away he was more agitated, not hesitating "let's sail we need to get that bastard and teach him a lesson!" kid said glowering. Luffy was back to checking the paper frowned how long till the really got to her.

Law was showering enjoying the hot water before getting to bed noticing he forgot to switch the 3 back sighed exhausted when he finished showering he got out drying himself off, he only bothered putting pants on instead of a shirt, walking out the restroom seeing penguin laying down almost falling asleep "get up come with me." he said in a sigh. Walking into the hallway penguin trailing him "room.. Shambles" switching them back into their bodys nami was happy jumping up and down hugging law, wanting to pull away feeling her chest and boobs press onto him, since she wore a tank top penguin put on instead of the crop top feeling embarrassed if he did put it on "thank you law i won't ever do that again! I promise." she said in a excited voice. Blushing covering his face with a hand unable to push her away because he lost his strength melting when she clung onto him, she closed the hugg now her body was tightened around him she stayed like that until she felt a bulge on his pants, slowly backing away looking down at his zipper area.

Face getting red she realized what she did was on accident "ahem can you to get a room please…" shachi and penguin said in sync feeling awkward, nami didn't move from her spot because she didn't want the pair too see his boner "s-shut up already i'll beat you!" she threatened them. Pushing law to the room blushing mad closing the door behind them "r-really l-l-law! I can't believe you." she said in disbelief slightly with embarrassment "it's your f-fault you need to stay away from me i wasn't expecting you to hug me seeing that i had no shirt on… don't you even worry i'm not sleeping in here tonight.. I'm going to sleep on bepo." he grabbed his sweater.

Grabbing his hand stopping him catching his eyes holding the gaze "you like me don't you? Your mature and a grown man if you get a boner just from a hug from the woman you like you're sure to feel sexual feelings for her am i wrong?, With not only just lust.. You tempt to show concern for me and anger i noticed when you fought with kid… and when you rescued me and when my body was exposed, you didn't care about the bruises or my stitches making me look ugly nor hickeys that look horrible" she said softly. Continuing her words "you didn't want to answer me either when i asked about you having girls and not being a virgin you were scared i'd find out were you not?, and when i was being washed by you… you could have pulled back when i hugged you full of soap usually any man would pull away fast too avoid getting soap you let me rinse off your face even though you could have done it yourself and stopped me no matter what had happen that day.." she stopped expecting answers.

Laws face showed it all she didn't need him too answer "don't leave stay here it's fine i'm not bothered by it, i wouldn't want that to be the reason you don't sleep in here and this is your room law as a matter a fact i feel more comfortable, and less anxious when your lay down with me i've gotten used to it already so don't push yourself away." she reasoned with him, defeated by her words. She walked to the bed laying down on it when she noticed he took his pants off and laid down to sleep in his boxers she smiled 'i'm unsure my mind is confused now' she thought.

Yeah guys sorry i been getting distracted i'm super tired lately thank you drop reviews i wonder if you all liked it :) i stayed up all night fixing and doing this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now i know how the others feel when writing fanfics!, (you guys are the mvp's.) i'm literally tired of using chromebook i always have it correcting words that don't need correcting.

Enjoy! -_-

The orange hair navigator was dreaming, in her dream she saw luffy running towards her yelling "Nami! Nami! Watch out!" shooting his arm at her, she looked back to see eustass about too stab her backing away fast trying to run towards luffy her face paler than it had ever been she tried grabbing it but failed. She felt her feet getting pulled from under her, she screamed kicking the hands that grabbed her eustass laughing "let me go! You perverted asshole!" yelling in fright, not caring that her legs were hurting. Screaming as she seen his knife already coming down at her. He cut her thighs with a long line deep enough to make her disabled the blood squirting everywhere, as the sounds of her muscles and nerves made gouging sounds, than he moved the knife to her abdomen stabbing her multiple times.

The redhead man rotating it in circles making the sounds grow louder, the blood gushing out slowly sinking it deeper as she cried out in pain guttural chokes coming from her throat. She let out an agonized roar, after another stab the knife met her flesh, soft a pudgy making another squishing sound. Her skin tearing to shreds once again twisting it deep in her gut, the tip of the knife giving her back a kiss, tasting the sweet metallic blood choking as it flew out of her mouth. Refusing to close her eyes, her head turned trying to find her voice letting out a word "L-la-aw!" she choked out unable to breath, reaching out as if she were trying to grab him she saw law run towards kid about to slice him, surrounding them in his blue film kid turned around "you bastard stay away i'm having the time of my life right now!" he yelled in blissful anger. His sadistic smile widening about to stop law.

Nami was being shaken awake the captain sitting on top of her feeling uncomfortable "nami-ya wake up you're having a nightmare wake up!" she heard law say in her ear she finally woke up when law bit onto her ear, she woke up sitting up her head banged against laws he groaned in pain she was panting sweat falling off her forehead. Wincing feeling the pain on her ear rubbing it and her head "ow ow ow… the hell traoguy-kun you could have threw water on me!" she shouted uncertainty in her voice, furrowing her brows as she seen law sitting on her "yeah like water could have worked waking you up… you're dumb i'm not going to wet my bed just for that anyways your like drenched in sweat go shower please." he said in a grumpy tone. The poor guy woke up when nami kicked him in his stomach sending him off the bed, he got off of her with no remorse smirking when she yelled in pain shooting the payback at her. Before letting her walk to the restroom he pulled her hand "what did you dream?" he asked curiosity in his eyes, she looked down "i don't want to talk about it, i'll talk about it when i feel it's the right time." she gave him a smile feeling a pang of fear and sadness but glad he cared to ask her. She felt her feelings mixed when law was around her for a certain amount of time, even when he woke her up from a nightmare and hugged her when she cried about it. She was sleeping way to much but she wanted to get healed fast so she wouldn't be on the ship with him for to long when they reached an island, she wanted time to sort her feelings out he was helping her way to much she started to feel her stomach have butterflies when he would check on her. Can't blame her the man is goodlooking and is calm, and comforting.

Not only that, she started to get used too it when he slept next to her wrapping an arm around her when he napped, she always felt anxious and her heart and chest sank when he left to go too the kitchen longing for him to come back. Only to wrap a arm around her and tug her close to him as he fell asleep, sometimes she thought if he does that a lot to girls or if it's just her but couldn't ask because that wasn't her boyfriend. It all made her feel like she was dying inside wishing luffy was the one to pull her out of it, but little did she know her captain was out there looking for her she anticipated how she would act seeing him it hurted her a lot. She was going to break if she didn't at least get away from the heart pirates captain. All the time he would sit next to her teasing her nonstop, always following her he always manages to make her smile and played with her hair when they laid together. Bepo & shachi always caught them flirting at times shachi didn't really say anything but he wasn't liking it thinking how would it be if luffy came into the picture again.

Finally getting out of her thoughts she went to the restroom too shower, the man got up changing the sheets and blankets feeling pleased he laid down feeling the cold sheets he was about to fall asleep when he heard "traoguy-kun can you give me my clothes please." groaned as he got up to grab her clothes noticing she only had one pair left. The only crop top and shorts refusing to give the shirt to her, he went to his closet pulling out his black sleeveless shirt having her underwears and shorts in his hand, he walked in the restroom he left the clothes on top of a rack going to the shower pulling the curtain silently "by the way i wanted to check your wounds." she screamed covering her boobs and her womanhood back against the wall, the dude didn't budge at seeing her "stop whining already it's my duty to check your wounds, and it's not anything i haven't seen already so calm down woman i'm not going to touch you without permission but anyways come here." he said flatly, she calmed down but her face flushed in red turning the shower off before stepping out of it law grabbed her arms with a firm hold checking the stitches.

Praise filling his heart that her recovery is smoothly going well, glancing at her stomach noticing the bruise is lighting up and the hickeys are a day away of disappearing 'she's healing a lot with all the sleep i'm making her get she should be all well in a few days that will be when we reach that island.' his thoughts in focus. Poking the bruise "does that still hurt? Or at least a little." she nodded "a little i'm sure if i sleep more i'll be okay do you have sleeping medicine i want to heal faster so i can walk around with no trouble." he nodded poking at her stitches. Glancing at her face seeing she was straining it showing a little pain "you're getting used to it aren't you."

expecting an answer when she grabbed his hand "i'll make you feel pain if you keep poking at it." she threatened.

He chuckled "you won't be able to make me feel pain." he said in calm smooth voice, she felt a chill run up her spine she let go of his hand "we'll see about that later, and now i'm going to finish showering would you please get out!" blushing jumping back in turning the water back on, laughing turning his back as he walked out 'oh well see.' he thought in a mischievous way. It took her 5 minutes to shower just to wash off the sweat she was pleased to get the privacy she wanted, when she got out glancing at the rack seeing only laws shirt and her underwear with her shorts. She was disappointed but with no second thought she just dressed what she had thinking why law gave her his shirt, when she finished she walked to the room too check if she had other shirts but seen her crop top 'oh that's why… dammit' she cursed in her head, she walked towards the bed to see law laying on his back she smirked 'oh i'll make you feel pain don't worry.' thinking as she crawled on the bed swiping the smirk as she reached him.

Taking her revenge on the next level she sat on top of his groin he opened an eye "nami-ya what are you doing?" he questioned feeling violated, she grinned "nothing just getting revenge you want to feel pain right?" she asked with innocent grin leaning in her hand tilting his head to get his neck exposed "nami-ya you're trying to seduce me aren't you?" questioning her again. Without a word she pressed her lips against his neck he felt a electrical shock shoot through him trying to cover his neck with his hand to stop her, but she grabbed them kissing his neck more trying to arouse him in a successful way. He moaned as she ran her tongue lightly against the side of his neck he tried to push her off before it was too late but failed, she felt a bulge under her grow biting back her own arousement she grind against it getting a moan out of him. As he picked his hips up she bit his neck sending another type of pleasure through his neck then she got off of him, smirking at him "there's that pain i was talking about now if you ever poke at my stitches i'll make sure to do more teasing to get you restless goodnight." she turned her back on him. He groaned in anger he was angry at himself for even letting her do that "you're very sneaky nami-ya don't expect me to let you get away with this." he warned her, laying on his stomach trying to fall asleep.

The next day nami got up feeling confused it bothered her she wanted to fall right back asleep turning around, but taking a good look seeing that law was gone she felt her chest squeeze and her heart sink she screamed into the pillow, this was a good chance to sort her feelings out. As she kept herself deep in her thoughts wanting to get a breather being alone she got up taking off her shorts, and the man's shirt reaching back in the bag finding her bikini that said crimin on it in red and yellow, satisfied to see it. The navigator tied the top bikini on she started unbuttoning her crop top throwing it on buttoning it back up, the crop top she put on is red the buttons were a bright yellow. Pulling her light blue jeans on feeling comfortable enough, she strolled out the room hearing the deck is loud and lively she avoided it knowing the captain is out there she saw penguin asleep on the chair curious what was behind the door.

Walking behind the man she opened the door peeking her eyes lit up then she quickly closed it shaking her head 'now's not the time to think about gold i need to worry about my feelings gold won't fix it.' walking away heading towards the kitchen feeling relieved that she isn't in his room anymore. Deep in her thoughts she crossed her arms putting her head down closing her eyes, thinking if she saw her captain would she get yanked out of these feelings that felt real, and only thinking it's infatuation she couldn't wait any longer. The girl was planning on staying away from law for the rest of the day and night she wanted to ask bepo if she could sleep on him, feeling confused really gave her a headache she tried to picture luffy and his grin yelling for food, and him in her mikan trees. All of that had her laughing to herself when she remembered him in her trees when she caught him scolding the man, he had a big frown, she ended up sitting with him on a bench and peeled the mikans for him he thanked her for sharing them with him she blushed when he smiled at her. Her lip quivered she cried when she thought about how happy she was that day, she couldn't stop crying her chest was aching squeezing her heart ached burning she let the tears come out none stop her throat had a big lump, she let out sobs and sniffles unable to control the feelings anymore she felt sad,lost,alone.

Feeling like she was trapped inside her feelings she was clawing in her mind wanting to see him and her crew she couldn't breathe, she was trying to steady her breaths hating the feeling that luffy's not by her side. Thinking about how luffy grabbed her to check the log pose, remembering she would break out in fear scolding him why couldn't they go to a safe island for the first time. Sobbing louder her tears falling out she couldn't find herself to breathe she sat up clutching at her chest crying 'why does it hurt so much it's like i'm drowning and throwing myself at a wall unable to break it i can't stand!' the pain only grew, from the hallway penguin woke up scared as hell.

The dude ran out to tell his captain what was going on in the kitchen, pulling him down for him to lean while covering his mouth "captain i don't mean to bother you but i woke up just now and i heard nami crying and it scared me she doesn't sound okay." he whispered in his ear concerned, his captain nodded "stay here i'll be right back occupy everyone." he ordered "yes captain." penguin joined his crew. The man walked in to hear the sobbing and crying he wanted too walk back out but he refused himself continued walking to the kitchen, reaching the door he entered silently his facial expression changed no longer keeping the stoic act.

He saw her crying her hand clutching her chest she was going to knock herself out if she didn't stop 'damn why now!?' he walked towards her, propping his sword against the table throwing his arms around her. She wiped her tears but still cried looking who was hugging her she whimpered, pulling herself away but his grip tightened "let go of me just stay away it's your fault that i feel this way! I don't want to be near you anymore, it's just making me so confused!" he was shocked "it's my fault how is it my fault nami-ya i'm just here to comfort you and why are you so confused?" he asked curious. She just yelled at him "your making me feel confused i don't know i hate it!, it's like i'm being drawn to you everytime your around i feel warm and i always get butterflies i can't control feeling happy around you! It's driving me crazy I always feel alone, and anxious, my heart and chest sinking everytime you leave me alone in your room i can't control feeling mad when you ignore me! I always think it's infatuation but i don't know if it is that either! Your always helping me making sure if i'm okay, and always wrapping your arm around me all the time! It always makes my stomach tingle!" she couldn't control her mouth.

Law was happy to hear that "i feel the same way nami-ya and it's not infatuation... do you still feel the same for straw hat-ya?" reminding her again "it's tearing me apart i so feel the same for him it's makes me feel like i have pins and needles in my heart! And everytime you touch me i feel like i'm melting" she cried, law didn't like hearing about luffy but he couldn't stop himself she continued "and i always wish that i can se-" interrupted, her eyes widened law kissed her closing his eyes his left hand touching her neck and the other cupping her cheek she pushed him away standing up from the chair "what's wrong w-" again interrupted. Feeling his tongue in her mouth she felt like she was melting again, she felt herself giving in she kissed him back there tongues twisting, he wrapped an arm around her waist his hand on her neck he lost himself in the kiss so did she.

Shachi walked in "capta- oh my god c-captain!" he exclaimed. They pulled away fast law got mad "what is it shachi-ya?" he asked in a irritated tone, shachi didn't hide his anger "captain you know how she feels about luffy, you need to at least give her space and let her think through and sort out her feelings, you can't win a girl over just by forcing a kiss and even if she kissed back still doesn't change the way she feels, inside her heart you're only making her suffer more she's confused, but her confusion will not go away until she truly finds what she wants i don't want you to get hurt if you guys date, and her captain sees you together. Then you will have to fight him when he punches you or If she runs back to him you don't know how luffy will react if he has the same feelings!" shachi is right nami thought "that's it stay away from me law and don't talk to me shachi has a point and i won't stay confused it's not helping me i need to with you around i can't i'm sorry.." she looked away walking out feeling the confusion crowd her. The captain thought about it accepting it he was torn inside "thanks shachi-ya you have a good point i'm going to my room let the others know i'm taking a nap.." putting his stoic act on, shachi grimaced "your welcome captain.." he felt like he made a mistake but it was the best thing to do.

The orange haired girl poked bepo that was asleep "bepo~ beeppoo~~ please wake up." he peeked through one eye "oh it's you" she felt irritated when he said that "can i sleep on you i need to clear my head and sort out some feelings please for the rest of the day.." she wasn't questioning him she already laid on him "that's fine." he fell back asleep she curled up at his side thinking, she felt tired already she drifted to sleep when she thought to much.

The day went by in a flash she woke up in law's room "why am i here? how did i get here? Again…" law didn't have his shirt on he looked like he got out the shower throwing his blue sweater "because i put you there i'll be the one to sleep on bepo-ya you shouldn't be sleeping on him, he normally wakes up and walks around, and you need to eat you haven't ate all day your food should be on the table." he said in a cold tone, nami didn't bother getting up "i'm not hungry but thanks." in the most bored voice she could give.

The captain sat beside her she started feeling her stomach jump "l-law please get away i can't control my feelings yet.." pleading she scooted away he leaned putting his hand on her arm "nami-ya you have to eat starving yourself because you have no appetite doesn't make you any better i'm going to force you too eat if you don't eat." she blushed not knowing what he meant, shaking her head "you suit yourself i'll be right back." he said flatly, he walked to get the food sitting on the table in the kitchen 2 minutes later he came back with a water and a plate with food on it. Nami tried to pretend like she was asleep even snoring softly, but the captain didn't buy it he set the water on a stand and grabbed a rice ball from the plate leaving it along with the water, nami had a sweat form on her cheek 'wait wait w-wait he's not serious is he? I'm scared what is he going to do now? ...' she turned around slowly glancing behind her, hoping he'd walk out but law glared intensely she tried to turn back around pretending like he didn't see anything.

But the captain was not having it he grabbed her side turning her over, nami squirmed "l-let go you're tickling m-me pfft!" was holding back her laughter, he didn't listen his grip intensing now she was on her back laughing law sat on her refusing to let her turn around. He broke the rice ball "don't think nothing of it i'm just helping you eat." he said in a dull voice, he set the other part of the rice ball on the plate gripping her side again, than he moved his hand to her cheeks squishing them together he put the piece in her mouth shoving it down, her hand gripped law's thigh the other reaching for his hand tugging at it, her tongue pushing the food out making law irritated for spilling the food. Losing options law put the rice ball in his mouth chewing it and leaning to spit the food in her mouth, her eyes showing disgust she swallowed it without even thinking "ahh! What the hell is wrong with you that's gross." she said in grimace, about to push his face away when grabbed her wrist and her other arm pinning her hands above her head with one hand gripping tightly, he grabbed the rest of the broken rice ball put it in his mouth chewing again poking her side 5 times to get her mouth open gripping her cheeks spitting the food again she was grossed out… the rest of the 20 minutes of struggling her to eat she drank her water with no fight terrified… she went to sleep with regret.

4 days passed with the 2 arguing with each other and acting like idiots struggling for nami to eat, than shachi took the job of doing it 'totally not the way law did it.' shachi was kinder and tickled her till she felt hungry, she would try sleep all the time and when she woke up she would avoid leaving his room but failed, bepo pulled her out of bed she needed sunlight as well and walking stretching her limbs usually when she walked past law they'd glare at each other. Intriguing him her feelings strengthen over her captain and a little of laws, she was still confused until they landed she finally got her thoughts and feelings straighten out, when she walked on the islands inside the villages. Nami had tried to steal some money from them but law caught her and took it back from her.

~Playing back to the first night they stayed~

They ordered 3 rooms at a inn that had 2 hot spring baths, nami had wanted to bathe but she had to go too a shop first to buy some new clothes, she left the room that her and law where staying since he insisted on keeping an eye on her "where are you going nami-ya?" law looked down at her with a cold glare, she pouted "i'm going to the store why do you have to know everything that i do!? Does it bother you or do you not have faith that i can take care of myself!?" she yelled irritated with law's questions. The man did not back down "not that i care but if you're going to get into trouble at least bring someone with you idiot, and i do have faith that you can take care of yourself! So why are you getting irritated all of a sudden that i'm asking such a simple question!, do you have a problem with my voice or questions!? If so say so now and i can careless where you're going stupid!" he barked back not having it with her, but she continued "if you don't care than don't ask i don't need you or you're crews help if i get into trouble i could handle it, and i never planned on getting in trouble don't call me stupid you're the one who's stupid!, and you're trying to act like you're my captain but you're not so i don't have to listen too YOU!, And you're voice does irritate me because it's so calm and annoying!" she yelled at him in frustration. Then the captains face turned into a scowl "well i'm irritated with your voice to because i hear it everyday and it's annoying!" he yelled in frustration as well.

She felt even more mad "fine i don't care don't bother looking for me i'm not going to sleep here with you so you don't hear it!" he felt even more angry "fine i won't look for you leave already!" she puffed her cheeks in anger "fine!" he was furious that she accepted it "fine!" he sneered at her.

Both looked away she left and he sat down on the bed trying to compose himself after 5 minutes he left the room, to wander around in the village feeling the need to kill his frustrations. Nami was walking to a store she spotted grabbing cute clothes and shoes and bikinis underwears, she walked back to the inn placing her bags inside the room she was staying in noticing law wasn't there she was angry. She went to go bathe on the way there she saw penguin and shachi they looked at her "nami are you okay? you don't seem happy.." penguin asked her, she fake smiled hoping to not give it away "yeah i'm fine are you guys going to drink tonight or you planning to get rest?" they both looked at each other than turning to look at her "not tonight where try to get rest as much as we can before we leave in 3 days maybe tomorrow why?" they asked.

She frowned "because i wanted you 2 too come and have fun with me but your trying too rest so i won't bother you guys. Tomorrow i'll go with you guys." she said in a blissful voice, the pair not buying her attitude that she's covering "be safe nami try not to drink too much!" she parted from them, running to bathe she took 40 minutes bathing when she got out she felt relieved and happy. Walking towards there room, she walked in when she reached for the door seeing law there laying down she shivered when she felt him glancing at her.

Rummaging through the bags to find the ones she wanted, finding the pair she changed into them wearing a dress that's white with a red rose printed on the side that tied around her neck with a bow and showed her cleavage exposing her bare back, underneath her were some laced underwear, putting on her new black heels with red lipstick. She was about to walk out law grabbed her pinned her down on the bed "you think leaving like that won't cause trouble?" he stared at her questioning her "not again what do you want traoguy-kun.. Shouldn't you be out there with your crew?" not liking how he stopped her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear "does it matter what i want? If i told you what i wanted you'd rush out the door." his breath making he melt he refused to let her go without a parting gift.

He nipped her earlobe making nami moan she tried to push him of but he intertwined his fingers with the girls, she gasped when he teased her neck and when he bit her cleavage giving her different pleasure he pulled the front of the dress down, giving her a hidden hickey on her breast she groaned.

She was going to say something when he stopped her smashing his lips against hers she moaned feeling aroused already, when he pulled back he smirked "enjoy your night." he said calmly. Refusing to let him slide with satisfaction she threw him off her and got on top having a devilish smile "oh no you won't." she teased his neck biting it and sucking on it, he tried to push her off but his strength left when licked his weak spot, he moaned then she sucked on his weak spot leaving 2 big hickeys she kissed his neck he felt tingling sensations, blood rushing to his groin. Grinding on him for 2 minutes with teasing him she got off using her mirage tempo before he had a chance to snatch her up, she was content leaving the inn walking away from it she just walked all over finding a popular bar.

Pausing in her tracks she spotted a blonde haired man with a posture of sanji unsure if it was him, but she saw the man swooning over girls she laughed in excitement "SANNJII-KUUNN!" she shouted loudly so glad to see him she ran towards him, but sanji looked at her rubbing his eyes 'what the am i seeing things' she was closer she threw her arms around him "it is you sanji! I missed you have you seen robin,franky, or zoro!?" pulling back too look at his face, eyes in hearts "n-n-nammii!-swaannn! Of course i missed you too, no i haven't your the first person from the crew to find me! Have you seen luffy or any of them?" he asked seriousness in his tone. Seeing the navigator's face she frowned "no i haven't i was taken by the marines, we should crash into them soon i hope b-but sanji i'm happy really happy to see you!, i had a rough sail i'm with the heart pirates right now but a big problem… eustass might be haunting me down already i wouldn't be surprised if we see him here so watch out when you see him.." her expression changing to anger, he knew kid must've done something really horrible to her if she had an expression like that "thanks for telling me i'll keep an eye out where's law and his crew shouldn't they be with you?" he asked out of curiosity.

The navigator blushed "s-sanji-kun there in a inn on the opposite side of the village, can we talk about them later i wanted to drink in this bar." pointing at the bar that had drunk men coming out of cheering, his face showed how unsure he felt about the situation the bar is in, he wondered why nami blushed about law and his crew but shrugging it off like it wasn't anything important. He glanced at her "fine i'll go with you n-naaammi-chuwaann!" he shouted in bliss she dragged him in the bar, feeling like she was being watched a chill ran down her spine not liking the vibe in the air. She was drinking with sanji talking about what happened during the time they were apart sharing their stories, nami was on her 10th mug not feeling drunk or buzzed she shouted for more at the bartender he was unsure but did it anyway, a group of men crowded her "you're looking like you are enjoying your time missy." the man said behind her she glanced "you want to challenge me or are you pestering and sabotaging my drinking session?" she asked unpleased by the company.

The men laughed at her but the boss was serious "tsk you damn bitch i'll challenge you but i bet after 4 drinks you'll be done! I want to bet 400 million berries that you'll lose!" he said in bitterness sanji almost got up to kick him but was stopped with a hand on his arm to sit. nami looked at him in bliss "4-4-400 million berries! your on old man!" sanji looked in disbelief at her, was she serious?. The man sat down beside her the chair opened inviting him "let's do it! Hey you pour us a round will ya!?" the bartender nodded, sanji stopped him "i'll do this for free you go take care of your customers!" he said in a command the bartender glanced at him "t-thank you!" bowing down then he went to attend all customers, they continued with the round drinking each round was bliss for nami, 5 hours passed, the man was on his 68th beer already losing his balance "you're pretty tough lady how can you drink are you human!? If i lose and i'm unable to give you the money ask my friends to give it too you." he said in a drunk voice, they reached 70 the dude passed out " seems like i've won booo why can't i have a good battle buddy! This sucks" she was drunk already but not at her point that she liked. Sanji wasn't surprised she was going to be mad if he didn't keep serving, giving her more beer before he walked to the group of guys.

He walked to the dudes friends clearing his throat "your friend is passed out over there he said you'd give his money to the person that won his drinking contest." point at nami's direction the men's face where in shock "eeeeh!? He got beat by a girl! Well it'd be rude to disobey the boss." the men reached out for the 5 briefcases handing them over to sanji. Nami pleaded for more beer sanji stayed drinking with her talking with her giving her company, giggling she drank her 90th beer feeling brilliant.

Continuing she went overboard drinking up to 130 "shanji-kun help me walk i'll show you where i'm sshtaying!" she said happily trying to stop slurring, he slung her arm over his shoulder walking he let nami show him the direction. But law stopped them he jumped off a rooftop seeing sanji struggling with his crew member along with the briefcases "need help black leg-ya?" sanji glanced at him suspiciously before handing her over and the briefcases. He spoke up "sure i wanted to go back at the inn i'm staying at as soon as i dropped her off, thanks for taking care her while you guys sailed." he thanked him the man holding nami she who was staggering in his hold "you're welcome she's was a handful i'll have her stop by in the morning when she wakes up." he said in a grimace. Sanji nodded walking off feeling unsettled with law taking her back, she looked at law "traoguy-kun what s'are you doing here?" losing her control on her words "just wanted to bring you back why do you ask?" he said in a unhappy voice.

Stopping law "just asking i thought you didn't want me going back.. i want some sake please law get 10 bottles! Please!" she finally stopped slurring, the man felt so bad for sanji, seeing him go through all that "and if i say no?" asking, she got mad "get more already stop fooling around!" he was in disbelief having no choice, "f-fine…" he used shambles to get them closer to the inn. Buying 20 bottles of sake since he questioned nami, she refused 10 wanting to drink more he saw shachi talking to a girl "shachi-ya! Can you give me a hand over here." yelled at the boy catching his attention, he ran over to them grabbing a few briefcases and the bags of sake bottles "did she no get satisfied at the bar or not?" he asked in stupidity "do you think i'd be here in this situation i watched her drinking the whole time." he said in a calm voice. Without a word between them they walked to laws room, getting her inside along with the stuff they had in towed the captain set the things down before, letting her walk when she caught her balance he let her go thanking his crew member and the boy walked out without questioning him.

The already drunk navigator sat down on the bed taking her heels off, chugging down a bottle of sake she grabbed out of the bag pleased "thank you traoguy-kun!" she said blissfully she didn't stop drinking until the 15th bottle she got up walking over too law. Didn't bother touching the sake because he had someone to take care of, he glanced up to see nami walking over too him, not liking where this was going she sat on top of his groin without a word she started attacking him "w-wait stop nami-ya we can't do this you're drunk and you will be mad when you wake up get off i knew this was a bad idea…" he said in a anticipated voice getting angry knowing that nami will be upset if she woke up touched by him. Pushing her off to stop her he laid down pulling the covers over him "stay away nami-ya you're going to regret it in the morning please listen if you're paying attention and somewhere inside you're clinging onto sobriety.." he pleaded trying to reason with her she didn't stop pursuing the man she slit under the covers "law~ please i want you stop running away from me." she purred, the captain wishing shachi stayed to help "no don't touch me stay away!" he yelled.

Turning him on his back she kissed his neck and giving him extra hickeys he moaned unable to stop her, she continued kissing him he tasted the booze smelling her before she pulled away, making him give in she pulled his shirt off kissing his collarbone all the way to his abdomen. Not caring she undid his pants pulling them off along with his boxers he was bare, pushing her off as he undid her dress she slipped out of it he kissed nami all over her body, and gave her hickeys on her abdomen pulled off her underwear already she arched her back feeling pleasure shoot through her. Moaning,gasping at different times as he had his tongue at work teasing her before feasting, stopping before she could cum he he went up kissing her but she pushed him off going down on him sucking his manhood. Growing harder when she twirled her tongue on his tip shoving him down her throat the man is 7 inches long thick, she was enjoying it hearing his moans, and gasps, sounds she never thought the captain could make. All of that made her feel good.

She stopped crawling back up making the man impatient trying to push him in her entrance, but she was thrown off. The captain jumping onto her opening her legs placing himself between her he thrusted in slowly, feeling her squeeze him he moaned uncontrollably the navigator moaned loud "l-law don't stop keep going it feels so good!" he did as she commanded for 4 hours oragasm's bursted through the walls his crew surely heard him. Cumming inside because she didn't want him to pull out, he came about 7 times they didn't stop they kept wrestling each other on the bed, making law cum 10 times he couldn't go any longer she was satisfied he got off of her she cuddled with him they fell asleep holding each other.

~to the present~

Nami woke up with a huge hangover and she winced when she stretched a little going stiff when she an unpleasant feeling, feeling sore on her legs and hips,pelvis. It didn't take her long to notice someone cuddling with her feeling the bare skin pressed against, her body she pulled back to see who it was "aahhh!" sitting up looking at her clothes"ahhhhh! M-my clothes m-my body what am i going to do!?" the man woke up beside her knowing she was going to wake up like that trying to pretend too go back to sleep but failed.

Feeling her shaking him "you stupid idiot you better wake up!" she yelled in horror 'this has got to be my most dishonorable mistakes, i wish sanji would have taken her to his home knowing he'd probably knocked her out even though he's a womanizer he has dignity… dammit…' law thought he glanced at her "you came onto me! and you kept attacking me! Don't yell at me i reasoned and pleaded for you to stop but you just kept violating me!, What was i supposed to do i'm a guy and i have feelings for you!, you coaxed me to have sex with you! When i pushed you off you still came at me, i couldn't leave you alone otherwise you would be with someone else, and you told me to buy you more sake and you even got mad when i questioned you if i didn't buy you any!" she looked at him in shock she remembered bits of the night, without saying anything she got up leaving heading to the shower not seeing any of his crew she was trying to sort out her feelings.

Luffy seen a ship following them when he seen a island near by looking at the vivre card it was pointing straight at the island, he couldn't wait to see his navigator he longed too see he wanted to hug her kiss her too confirm his feelings instead of words. The ship that followed him was 6 miles away he didn't bother to keep checking he knew it was kid, "pach-chan where going to have trouble later on i'm just letting you know." she didn't understand what he meant but took it into account, after 2 hours of sailing they arrived luffy followed the card dragging pach-chan along with him.

Nami got out the bath feeling the soreness in her legs and hips her pelvis swollen trying to remember the end of it she didn't forget the pleasure he gave her, but disliked it because it wasn't her captain she pushed it out of her mind walking to the room they stayed in, seeing law already dressed and showered he didn't look at her the tense air becoming fowl. Nami knew something bad was going to happen like she dreamt it unable the shake off the feeling, she dressed in a black laced shirt pulling a white pink cardigan over her wearing mid rise jeans exposing her underwear pulling her belt on. Along with her climtact on feeling the air not lifting "something bads going to happen something's wrong…" she warned law in a flat voice turning too walk out of the room. Closing the door behind her law felt it too "you couldn't have been anymore than right nami-ya" confirming his instincts, grabbing his sword he went to find his crew in the village he found them in a dango shop and stayed talking to them before leaving too find the navigator. Nami walked around for a few minutes she couldn't shake the feeling of, The captain approached her grabbing her arm pulling her to the side "let me see if their removable now nami-ya." she tugged her cardigan off on the arm exposing her stitches law poked it "does it hurt?" she shook her head pulling it back on.

As he dragged her to the room again sterilizing the scissors and tweezers, she took off her pants and her sweater law cutting the stitches when he heard the door open he paused to see who it was.. It was luffy along with the waitress but she left before she could linger to see anymore, his anger not being hidden seeing law "what hell you bastard you were supposed to take care of her and you let those men touch and hurt her!" he yelled punching him law couldn't stop the anger from flowing in they started fighting "stop being unreasonable luffy you don't even know what happened that day i saved her but i wasn't on time!" he reasoned luffy was furious about to really hurt law.

Before they got serious nami came in between them, having the 2 men stumble into her and almost toppling her down but she stood her ground "stop it you two you guys are fighting when you can talk like normal adults, can't you feel that something bad's going to happen you can bicker and fight later all you want. but now isn't the time so please stop already!" they both glared at each other. But luffy dropped it when he threw his arms around nami "i missed you nami it felt like weeks when it's only been a short time." he pulled her in for a kiss she felt the feelings tug her out for what she felt for law, hugging him back "i missed you too" she said happy before he could kiss her law wrapped his hand around her mouth. Pulling her from his grasp, glaring at luffy intensely "i have to take her stitches out you guys can enjoy kissing later" he had a cold voice, making nami shiver nami was surprised to see law act that way she went back on the bed law took out her stitches on her thighs she pulled her pants up. Her captain did not feel happy about law taking out her stitches on her legs but he had no choice but to accept it, once he had done her arm she felt bad he looked irritated with her ignoring her stares and glower's.

They walked out the room without a word when she stayed back telling them she'll catch up in a bit, she started drinking trying to avoid going outside she felt a shiver ran up her spine (not a good one). Refusing to stay inside she wanted to go too a bar, as soon as she finished her bottles of sake walking around town walking back to the bar she was at the night before, she sat at her same spot she drank so much she lost track she heard her captain "naamii!" she looked back. She asked him "what are you doing here?" she asked uneased, luffy sat next to her and law sat on her right side which was opened, sanji sitting next to his captain watching the 3 as they talked the girl ordered drinks for them the bar. The bartender asked "did you have fun last night?" she looked back at the night, remembering the contest and her outdrinking the man then too sanji carrying her out, to law having trouble with her and her throwing herself on him.

Blushing madly not wanting to be rude she replied "y-yeah sort of i just didn't like how he couldn't hang on after a while.." the man serving them drinks eyed law and nami he looked away hiding a smirk, he got the picture just observing the the whole picture luffy asked what happened last night, she told him about the challenge and how sanji had to take her out the bar and stopping before she mentioned law avoiding the subject. His smirk grew he drank his beer nami was embarrassed "what happened with law when i left nami-san." he asked coldly, nami broke in a sweat "nothing why?" she asked luffy looked at her wanting to hear why sanji changed. Sanji shook his head "i just had my suspicions that's all we need to talk later.." he changed the topic "so luffy did you have trouble sailing here?" he asked, luffy's face hardened "kid followed me here and he might already be here, it's best to avoid interacting with him i don't want to attract trouble for the first time we finally found a little bit of us, we just need the rest of the crew i don't think he has good intentions." he said maturely. The orange haired girl felt a shiver her face petrified.

Luffy set a hand on her waist pulling her against him she felt herself easing at his touch, sanji got mad "oi luffy get your hands of-" nami shot him a glare, making luffy look at her she dove in for a kiss having her captain surprised she felt calmer. Telling sanji to leave luffy alone the womanizer sulked having law growl "get a room you two." he said in a cold voice.

Luffy seemed unpleased noticing law is acting out of character, nami rolled her eyes and pulled away to finish drinking they sat at the bar for more than 6 hours laughing, joking, and bickering after awhile luffy got to drunk with sanji. They walked out of the bar to go back to where sanji stayed law and nami stayed the heart pirates captain was super drunk, while nami was enjoying herself she wanted to sleep but she couldn't stop drinking going overboard she felt pleased. Finally the navigator spoke "traoguy-kun you should go back to the inn i'll sleep somewhere else tonight." he glanced at her "are you stupid? Just stay away from me you can stay." he said drinking more than he stopped when he felt a arm wrap around his shoulders pulling him out of the chair. Watching the woman guide him out the bar, they staggered back to there inn nami's pain going away when the booze swept her away she bought more sake drinking more, they saw shachi and penguin outside "h-heyyy! What are you guys up to!?" she yelled the question they were drinking, but she got looks from shachi penguin blushing looking away.

Shachi did not back down "you get away from my captain! you have luffy in the picture don't you dare break his heart, i won't allow you to stay knowing how he feels about you." she gave him a nod understanding that he wanted the best for him, but his captain looked at him "shachi-ya it'll be fine i will make sure she keeps her distance, sanji already has luffy he won't allow them in the same room." shachi looked at him not believing him. But he let them in the room without questioning them "you guys don't want to drink with us?" she spoke out, they shook their heads not wanting to piss off their captain, they turned away from them walking towards the exit of the inn talking about getting ladies. The woman started giggling strolling inside the room closing the door letting law walk to his bed on his own, she drank her sake sitting down on her bed she wasn't that drunk to attack him, but she felt aroused she wanted to know what it felt like without being shitfaced drunk being in his arms she only recalled bits of the night. That he had spent with him which made her want to unleash the beast, she doesn't know what she desires anymore.

Without giving it a thought she walked over to him, he glanced at her, he felt like he was sobering up already "traoguy-kun i'm sorry but i can't stay with you, i need to leave i don't know who i truly want anymore…. I want you but i can't have you i think it's for the best, i'll have to get my own room and stick with luffy i wouldn't want you guys fighting over me.." she looked at him in tears. Knowing all to well it's for the best she knew it was the right thing for her, and for him. Hurt in shock his heart ached sinking and his stomach dropping, not wanting to let luffy win her over he grabbed her wrist "w-wait what are you doing?" she asked in surprise, not giving up yanking her towards him grabbing the sake from her drinking all of it.

Setting the empty bottle on the table beside them, she tried pulling away with all her strength but all was in vain "if you want me then you can have me, if you can't control yourself than don't.. Don't lie to yourself if you don't want to leave, you don't have to get a room just stay here with me i don't want to fight with your captain but i'll take a punch just to be like this with you." he said softly. Tasting the sake in their mouths as they kissed in bliss, but nami couldn't help herself she was too happy wanting to drink more to drown herself, she pulled away getting off to grab another bottle but law wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. They sat down he had her legs sitting on his they were spreaded out, she felt his erection pressed on her ass, as he continued the man pushed her hair to the side, lowering her cardigan to her mid back exposing her shoulders.

The white pale skin soft and smooth he kissed the nape of her neck and trailed kisses down biting and sucking each touch sending energy and electrical surges all through her back and body having her gasping, she felt herself getting wet with her nipples hardening she wanted to toss him down and attack him but couldn't cause he had full control.

Another wave of pleasure hitting her when he left the hickeys on her back, moaning when she felt him touch her gripping all parts of her affectionately, feeling him grind his dick against her made her more wet, her eyes hooded closing as she felt his hands touching her everywhere. Then he finally stopped slipping a hand up her shirt, and played with her breast's hungrily kissing her neck leaving his mark not caring, moving his hands from her boobs she groaned "no don't stop.. Keep going." she pleaded but he was moving to unbutton her pants while undoing her zipper, slipping his hand in her underwear he moved his middle finger in circles on her clitores the sensuous touch overwhelming with pleasure she felt his hand move down to her entrance putting 2 fingers in.

Fingering her slowly she melted at the slow movement feeling herself relaxing more and getting wetter moaning "l-laaww please i want more.. Please let me have you." the man chuckled, leaving her pussy alone kissing her weak spot one more time "you can have me." he gave her approval. Taking her cardigan and shirt off for her before she stood up taking her pants and underwear off, he took his shirt off and sat against the pillows in the middle of the bed it wasn't long before she crawled on top of him. Attacking him kissing his weak spots making him groan "n-nami-ya you sure like to make me go crazy." she continued snickering "sorry but you made me feel crazy since we stepped in this room." she said in a seductive voice, leaving her mark all over his chest and neck once again she went to undo his pants pulling them off. Licking his tip making him throb impatiently trying to wait, she slowly slid his dick inside her mouth deep throating it making him moan she hugged her tongue around him as she sucked him, he felt the pleasure overwhelming him he couldn't think of anything else all he could think of was trying not to cum.

She used her boobs forcing him cum her mouth covering his tip as he shot out the sperm he groaned she swallowed the sperm down. He didn't want her to keep using her method because it worked to well on him "nami-ya come here" he demanded, she listened climbing up to meet his gaze face to face she enjoyed her view, law slouching as he sat against the pillows his arms stretched out the tattoos standing out along with his muscles as so his chest. Tracing a finger down his chest to his stomach "yes law?" she purred, he grinned about to throw her off and get on top but his plan failed "you're not slick law~" she said grabbing him his dick sliding him inside her, they both moaned he gripped her waist "did you forget that it'll take me longer to cum in this position." he said smirking.

He started moving her hips fast gripping tightly "w-wait don't move me so fast like that i'll cum!" she yelled out in between gasps, as it became tense they both moaned in ecstasy. She regretted being in that position he rolled her hips forcefully and grinded against her, making her insides tense and squeeze, her pussy already tightening with amazing pleasure she moaned louder her oragasm taking over, gritting his teeth he groaned he felt himself about to cum but held it back when she squeezed his dick.

He threw her off getting on top "i finally got full dominance." he smirked, nami tried to protest but he kissed her making her melt he pushed himself inside her making her back arch. She moaned as he kissed her neck while thrusting slowly rubbing her g spot and moving in circles "law please stop i'm going to break if you keep doing that i won't be able to wa-" interrupted when he impaled her fast and rough, she groaned feeling herself about to have another oragasm but she felt like she was about to squirt "ah law stop i can't take it anymoooree~" she shouted gasping and moaning, as he sped up his thrusting she tried to push him off but he caught her hands. Pinning them above her head, he lifted a leg with his arm again slowly rubbing her g spot 3 times and circling, and thrusting in fast rougher than before he repeated the movements making her moan crazy. Nami's back arching as the orgasm swept her away law came inside her, thrusting harder her eyes rolling back he kissed her intensely they fucked all the way till the morning.

Nami sobered up with all the oragasm's and law came so much he felt so sensitive he couldn't let the covers touch him, they cuddled when they finished, the sun coming up "all the way to the morning don't you think that was to much law?" he glanced at her with one eye before closing it "no it's never to much, it's never enough when it comes to you i like you it drives me crazy i love you nami-ya i'll do anything to prove it i never fell for a girl before." he said in a calm voice. The poor man felt tired, nami blushed at his words "i-i love you too…" she said in a tired tone they both fell asleep.

The two were woken up by penguin "C-Cappttaiin! N-nami-san wake up it's serious!" he sounded alarmed

They groaned waking up nami looked at the blushing man seeing her crew member look at her in disbelief gasping hiding under the covers "s-sanji what are you doing here!?" she asked panic overwhelming her this was too soon..

The man beside her wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him she tried backing away but his grip tightened "what do you guys want what's with you coming in without knocking?!" he said in agitation. Penguin looked away "we tried but you didn't answer so sanji insisted we come in and that's when we found you to, never mind that luffy and eustass are fighting our crew is helping her captain we need to go now!" they both sat up "what!?" they shouted nami covering her boobs with her arms sanji was mad disappointed "nami i want you to be honest with luffy i knew you and law where something when i seen you. I will not tolerate any lies with our captain!" walked away penguin trailed behind nami felt a pang of guilt and regret for not telling luffy.

Law felt her captain punch him kid almost reaching the navigator.

yeah... i got real vulgar in this chapter lol sorry guys! i had to pause at times i felt ashamed and embarrassed while writing this, i'm a girl lol so its kind hard not to laugh at this and how vulgar it really came out to be and how dirty i got in this chapter. I swear i'm sorry i took long i had to make it up to you guys and make it suuupperr long, i tried my best on the punctuation and spelling, and i stayed up a lot half of the time i was procrastinating whether to post it and delete it because i don't feel like anyone's pleased with the story. another thing i don't feel well i think i'm getting sick so yeah i tried not to doze off while writing it, it's my 19th birthday so i wont be making another chapter tonight and if i do it'll be very late, and you guy's will be lucky because usually on my birthday's... i go back to drugs and drinking and fall back down but i been clean for so long i don't want to fall down in the shitty spiral i pulled myself out of.. i really do scare myself on this day, well anyways have a bless day and night!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nami & law got up fast from the bed she flew for her clothes throwing on pants, and a tank top she didn't have time to fool around with her clothes, putting on her heels and grabbing her belt sliding her clima-tact in there former holsters.

So frustrated that she couldn't think straight all that time they wasted without a plan when eustass came, following her captain she felt a wave of nausea the sourness bitter taste.

She yelled anxious knowing she fucked up "Laaww! give me the day after pill when we get on your ship, i hope you aren't planning on getting me pregnant! This will be the last time that we ever do this!" she shot him a serious hostile look.

The guy was pulling his shirt on angry that he had been caught "I'll think about it because your being rude and it's making me not want to give it to you, and if i even was trying it'd be hard sailing with your obnoxious ass! You say that now but you'll be the first one to come back begging me for more. What happened with you telling me 'i love you' " he said in a frustrated voice, his face as stoic when he ran out the room feeling his veins popping out on his forehead nami tried to ignore him as she followed the guy on his heels. Giving in to her anger "What did you say! I'm not one who's at fault! You better give me the pill law or you'll regret it. Just so you know your the obnoxious one you temptative idiot, and if i had went with luffy to buy a room it'd all be different and this wouldn't be happening. I'll never go back to beg you, you're highly mistaking me! I'm taking the i love you back." her tone belligerent, pissing off the male in front of her. Running outside to see what was going on outside there was people running away frantically "It's the pirates run their fighting like animals!" nami's gut feeling of something bad happening worsened not able to ignore it any longer. Luffy was sent off with a repel hitting a few stands with ornaments and vases "You bastard! I won't let you take her away! She belongs to me!" he said in a aggrieved voice, running towards eustass at an incredible speed feeling angered by the redhead man "Keep dreaming she will be my toy, my doll that i can toss around all i want!" the twisted man sneering at the girls captain.

The strawhat captain was closer to the man, blowing into his forearm "GOMU GOMU NO HONE FUUSEN!" cladding it in armament haki throwing the punch at kid "Eustass you will never have her i'll make sure of it you piece of shit!" kid had his arm covered by all metal things that he collected around him, they clashed the man being overwhelmed by luffy's hit, hitting trees and a few buildings. Getting back up on his feet "You little shit! I'll teach you a lesson i'm not done with you!" yelling at luffy cynical. Frustrated that he couldn't pass by him "I'm tired of your mouth you dumbass SHUT UP! You're so annoying nothing good ever comes out of that mouth of yours!" shouting in disdain at kid, throwing a kick at the disgusting man's stomach throwing numerous punches with no intention of holding back. The dauntless straw hat asked "Why do you keep getting up when you know you don't stand a chance?" snapping at him.

He stood up "Because i want my doll to entertain me, while i sail to become pirate king you wouldn't understand straw hat." he snarled at the guy in front of him.

The pair staring each other down before clashing fists again. Luffy shouted "I'll be the one to become pirate king disgusting bastard

The heart pirates were fighting off kid's crew some of them already were injured badly by the crew.

Sanji came in saving shachi who was terribly injured by the long haired man "Diable Jambe!" kicking killer away showing no remorse.

After 5 minutes Luffy had knocked him out when he had the perfect chance

The marines were nearby they got a call from the villagers, the vice admiral sky marshall went to the island with moonwalk seeing straw hat and kid fighting viciously, he smirked spotting the navigator "First i'll take the weak member she intrigues me, then i'll get straw hat and kid next they will be useless without their captain." he laughed as he continued his way to them.

Nami ran to see luffy her heart clenched at the sight of him, he turned to look at her shocked to see her neck and chest "NAMI WHO GAVE YOU THOSE!" then he spotted law who had so many of them. He growled in anger "I seriously need to beat the shit out of you traoguy! To think you were busy accompanying her behind my back!" she was shocked hearing his words sounding acerbic, struggling to find the words to explain feeling a pang of guilt and anger at herself she regretted the night with law. The male's face darkening "What did you just say? You have been rambling on to much i honestly forgot you were talking to me." the woman's heart breaking as she seen the whole thing unfolding in front of her eyes, luffy's furious anger half of it showing his anguish, he clenched his teeth. Glancing at the woman he loves "I should've known why you closed the cardigan last night many times. But i didn't want to question you since i have trusted you.. That still doesn't mean i won't give up i'll make sure you snap out of those feelings, you should know me by now... I still love you nami and nothing will change that! You hear me don't betray my trust ever again this will be the last!" she felt herself feeling relieved happy at his words to make everything change.

She did love law but if she truly loved him she would have listened to his crew member 'i need to leave law alone shachi said it so many times and i didn't listen i'm so selfish.' she seen him running towards her pulling his arm back "Move out of the way nami i got a point to get across!" he shouted warning her.

The woman moved out of the way fast when she seen his arm flying her way shocked to see law get punched, she didn't prepare herself for this day "L-Luffy wait please stop! Forgive me for my stupidity! I was selfish and confused! But don't fight him i rather take the blame it's really all my fault!" she pleaded. Only to have luffy glaring at her "It won't be easy to talk me out of my decision i don't want to hear you saying those words again.. This man is grown he can control himself if he puts his mind to it, but i'll give you chance to make up for the mistakes you have made and i don't want to say this, but i'll lose my mind if i keep letting the things that i love get taken away from me! I won't allow you to get close too him…" he reasoned. Continuing as he and law stared at each other "I sure as hell don't ever want you talking to him without me present and i'll keep a good eye on you.. If this is what i have to do too keep the one i love from getting stolen from me then i'll do it!" as he said the words the male started charging towards law. Hitting him in his face directly having the male stumble "I'm not that stupid as i look & act! You should know this by now if i ever catch you near her again i'll beat your ass any day, any time." he spat out at law.

The male caught his balance anger all over his face "Straw hat-ya i had promised to let one punch in but you did more than one, and what you just said now really pisses me off. Tch! I don't give a damn what you say but i'll be the one who she'll love! I'll steal her away from you i won't give up either!" unsheathing his sword.

He spoke calmly "You guys get out of the way and i mean out of my circle or you will get cut up." running towards luffy.

Everyone ran away from them avoiding to fight next too the pair.

The straw hat captain ran towards him yelling at him "If you think you can have her then you"ll have to beat me! I'll make nami change her feelings about you. She's just blinded by lust and infatuation if she were not around you she'd feel different! There's things you can't do that i did to make her happy! It's you that's allowing her to not think on her action's logically, The nami i know wouldn't fall for a man like you!" he said it with determination knowing he was right. The heart pirates captain ended up having his feelings touched on the right spot he glowered "You don't know that if i can make her happy, we will only see when she chooses one of us and i know it'll be me!" he felt anger and sadness swirling in his chest, his mind was turning unsure of himself. He couldn't really give her happiness but he wanted to try he knew her captain is right but refused to let it go still fighting for her unable to let it slide. The men with the middle name D couldn't stop, their egos are to big too let them hear each other out as he ran towards a angry law cladding his forearms in armament haki. Sending a hard punch on law's chin making him dazed, the boy was planning to fight without his gears refusing to waste stamina on him.

Luffy threw another punch at the man he blocked it with his sword throwing the dauntless man off balance, he ran towards him slicing trying to get him cut but failing when luffy dodged.

Irritation overwhelming the man he went at it slicing the things around as he tried to get luffy sending things instead at the straw hat, getting nowhere because he knocked them out of the way.

Law couldn't get a single limb off of the strawhat his effort was wasted he seen luffy already in front of his face knocking the kikoku out of laws hands making it land far away, they both came at each other fist's ready.

Running towards each other arms pulled back law landed a punch on luffy's face not faltering eating his hits as if they didn't hurt. The man punched law in his stomach sending him to a tree, luffy ran towards him pulling his arm back when he was in reach of law he punched the side of his head. Only to have law kicking him while standing up, having the dude flying for a few moments before he grabbed onto the ground stopping him from flying any further. They both went at it like wolves, before eustass woke up running into the fight aiming at luffy with a clenched up fist only to epically fail when law and luffy were to fixed and sucked in on fighting each other they kicked him in his face "DON'T GET IN OUR WAY STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD!" the were in sync sending him flying hitting a building. Continuing to fight without wavering luffy upper cutted him having law sent on his back the man jumped backup running to hit him in his face only missing hitting his chest, law aimed at his stomach with a hard punch scrambling back to their feet staring at each other.

The both ran towards each other when he reached luffy he got his chance to use another attack "Countershock" having luffy coughing up blood.

They both had blood coming out of their noses, as to luffy who had his forehead bleeding and the side of his head dripping blood he hardly felt it.

The heart pirates captain bled from his eyebrow and lip cheeks bruised and forehead blood dripping from his head.

Before luffy could carry on he saw nami get kicked by the vice admiral his face showed shock and anger "AAHH! NAMI GET AWAY! HURRRY NAAAAMII!" with no time left on his hands. He used his powers "gear second" shaving his way to nami, law's face went so pale his eyes widening "You guys there's no time we have to leave that's the vice admiral who we heard about for so long separating crew's with no problem, he's almost at garps level!" he shouted the warning.

Every pirate turned to see nami and luffy disappear they all ran to there boats but kid ran towards the man as soon as he woke up from the knock out "You bastard where did you send my-" eustass dumbass didn't listen he was sent away opposite direction of the pair.

Nami thought about his words 'Why did i fall in love with luffy… Wait that's right.. Because he's free and fun, kind also caring always determined when someone fights him never backing down. He's always there for me, comforting me in many ways, he cherished so much things it was ridiculously adorable.. Always trying to put a smile on my face, if someone tried to hurt me he'd jump in and protect me, when he looks at me with a smile on his face it makes me smile. When i'd hug him he would always hug me back it filled me up with warmth, and love his touch is what made me adore that part of him. Also because he's handsome very respectful, he makes me laugh, and sometimes he ran into the showers while i was in there he'd apologise only wanting to know where we were heading and to look at the long pose. There's so many reasons why i fell in love with him so many things law hadn't done that luffy did that made me fall in love… Maybe i really am in-' interrupted out of her thoughts everything was happening so fast.

~What had really happened to Nami and Luffy~

Nami snapped out of her thoughts she felt a kick on her back that sent the air out her lungs the man picked her up by her throat squeezing it "L-Luffy… I'm s-so-rry fo-r being an i'd-iot." she said in a gentle voice, gasping for air "You really are weak fickle woman. But none the less you intrigue me." the vice admiral said. Taking her back with him luffy showed up in front of him about to hit him but was shocked when the man threw nami at him running towards them kicking them in the air "Y-You bastard do you enjoy doing this to p-" luffy couldn't talk. The vice admiral sent them away nami along with him they couldn't fight the impact, "Arrgh this bastards really done it again the impacts to strong i can't stop it!" luffy said in a pained voice. The man gave them a good deal of an impact "Aaww man i did it again i freaked out at the wrong moment. I really need to stop feeling startled now i threw my targets to an island i don't even know where they went to… Man my powers suck i can't fully restrain myself." he turned to see all the pirates in horror at the scene as they dashed to their boats he went after kids crew instead.

The heart pirates brought sanji along with them diving into the water in their submarine/boat, law attended his crew members injuries after an hour of treating their wounds.

Sanji was the last but he didn't let Law touch him yet grabbing him by his collar a sweat drop forming on the captains cheek, sanji started shaking him violently "Why did you have to sleep with her you would have avoided all of this…. You lucky bastard!" sanji cried.

"Do you have any idea how many people want to sleep with her!? AND CAN'T! Whatever you did.. Law your one lucky man.. What the hell were you two truly doing the whole time while sailing did you guys stay in your room!? And banged all day and night if so.. You damn lucky bastard.." he shook law asking the questions crying in disappointment that he didn't get the chance to do it.

But it scared the poor man "Blackleg-ya are you okay?" asking awkwardly. Law thought 'What the hell… Here i was thinking that sanji would have taken care of her and knocked her out… Man i was deceived he really is a hopeless womanize.. Oh well i got no regrets since i love her she had the best body and the affection, she will never get out of my mind last night was very enjoyable she showed a lot of love she's so unaware of it..' snapping back to reality "Tch, Blackleg-ya stop talking and let me treat your wounds already!" Yelling in frustration before remembering 'fuuuuck are you seriously fucking with me today…. I forgot the day after pills she had the chance to take them.. Should i be concerned or happy about this right now i'm confused..' he thought in bliss.

~To Luffy and Nami heeheehe^-^~

As they flew nami couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over her 'I never got the chance to take the pills… That stupid vice admiral when luffy fights him i'll smack his hair right off his head! It'll be his fault… Oh my gosh luffy! Will be furious about it..' she thought, as she and luffy where stuck in the air for a few days.

Nami awoke with a huge thud against luffy, sharp pain shooting in her shoulder that had been dislocated "Aahhh shit aahhhh ow ow ow…" waking up luffy "What the hell Nami! I was having a dream of chasing meat.. Wait a second." he patted the ground he felt sand, but ignored it right away, after he seen nami struggling to get up "What the.. What's wrong nami?" she pointed at her shoulder. The woman huffing, gasping at the pain tears falling out "P-P-Push it back into place please Luffy hurry!" he sat her up, having her lean against his chest. Not sure what to do but did it anyway "Pull it your way until it's straighten out got it?" he nodded pulling it back into place fast she screamed in pain gripping his thigh about to break her hand. Her captain grabbed her hand placing it on her stomach, picking her up bridal style she was sweating the pain didn't stop he ran inside the jungle spotting a small town dashing towards it. He reached the city about to yell "Luffy p-put me down i'll handle it" he set her on her feet grabbing her hand to help her walk through the village so she wouldn't fall in pain, after 5 minutes they spotted a doctor walking to a clinic they had.

He picked nami backup running to the man "Hey! Can you help her out she's in pain." he asked him, the man lit up running to her side "Yes come please!"

Nami freaked at the needle grabbing onto her captains shirt leaning against him "No get it away from me! That medicine made me unable to move for a few hours!" the man frowned holding her still stabbing her with the needle injecting the medicine in her. Her arm went limp "You just need rest and a ice pack you'll be fine afterwards!" he shouted enthusiastically which pissed her off, because she hated that medicine. Only out of bad experience "Thank you for helping her old man." luffy says in a relieved man just strolled across the room to get a ice pack out of his fridge wrapping it in a paper towel "You need to cool it because the swelling won't heal itself on it's own i'll leave you guys here.. I'm pretty sure you're hungry right?" he chuckled hearing luffy's stomach growl "Meat~ bring all kinds." he says anxiously, nami smiled looking away always wanted to cook for luffy but she doesn't know how she would do it after all he's the type to ruin surprises.

She sighed when luffy didn't finish eating after an hour of the poor doctor bringing in plate after plate, she stopped the man from leaving before he reached the door "wait will your wife allow it if i showered in your home? I really want to shower." he nodded "Do you want to go shower right now?" she nodded.

After she had stayed in the bath she thought 'How is law i wonder if he regrets what me and him did i wonder if he's mad at me' she blushed sinking into the water before sitting up shaking her head smacking her cheeks "Now isn't the time to think about him. I'm sure he doesn't care anymore."

Law sneezed "Someone's talking about me." his heart sank 'The way he kicked her and hurted her had me shocked what a cruel man.. I wonder if she's okay i wish i can see her already i miss her it's been a few days, and i'm already yearning for her touch geez i hate laying here it has her scent." he thought. Then his mind went to how nami showed her true feelings when she first drunk she was so passionate that it made him go crazy for her. He couldn't shake the feeling of her not being able to find a day after pill, it made him curl up and smile tossing and turning at the thought of having a kid. Nami felt a chill on her spine she didn't like the feeling of it, she heard the door open seeing luffy walked in to bathe with her he jumped in the tub with her "Nami.." he said gently, as he laid himself against her breasts. She felt herself getting comfortable all her thoughts of law vanished like it was an illusion of hers, she wrapped her arm around his neck running her fingers through his hair "Yes luffy.." she asked gently. He sat up forcefully looking at her, she blushed "Can you not? Your touch is to enchanting you make me feel like losing myse-" she kissed him passionately, something law couldn't get when she was sober. Pulling back looking in his eyes "Don't hold back if you feel like you can't control yourself. You're my man after all." she said with love pulling him in another kiss embracing him, he melted with her they felt themselves lost in each others embraces.

She let him go getting up sliding him to have his back on the brim his arm's hung around the tub, she sat down on him kissing hungrily than she felt something long and hard breaking the kiss "Luffy!?" he blushed. Looking away "That's why i said what i said don't touch me please." he pleaded but nami couldn't help herself but touch him, he grabbed her hands pulling her in for a hug "Stay like this don't touch anything else." she listened staying just like he asked.

I took my time hope you guys enjoy it! (notice how she uses law's words a bit)

i'm going to fix my other story now, i had good ideas for it and plot so i'll probably be long to update this.. Thanks for the encouragement "guest" you were right about the rushing and such made me encouraged to write it slowly, i was planning not getting into prehistory till the next

chapter but screw it. :) Your advice is awesome! And i will keep my race hidden cause most likely i'll get a lot of shit about it but nope not native sir and not young i wish :/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The pair enjoyed the moments of Bliss being in each other's arms, the Warmth & Love it gave off the soft touch of her skin made him feel like he got closer to her. The bath just made them feel lost in their own Embrace, Nami knew that this wouldn't happen with Law because he probably wouldn't like the feeling, and he wouldn't control himself she felt Blissfully lost in her own thoughts the things she would do to make amends with Luffy, then something clicked. She wouldn't be able to drink something to prevent her from getting pregnant she felt a little torn she felt the urge to warn Luffy, but knowing him only knowing about Romance and Marriage he probably wouldn't understand anything about kids. It made her frustrated so she just kept it to herself hoping she could do something about it, she thought of ways to handle it.

More than anything in the world she didn't want to have a baby in the seas, she thought about the rumors people taking their lady's and having kids in the sea made her cringe, but the most part of it she didn't want her kid without a father. She refused to let him know if she was going to have a kid or not and pretty much he would be upset if he found out, but all that didn't matter to her. If Nami didn't have a choice she would have to have to tell Law & they would have to be stuck together on a island with him helping her whether she liked it or not.

Luffy broke her out of her thought's "Nami this is exactly what I wanted just to feel your touch and enjoy these moments, I want a slow relationship something like moving fast doesn't sit well with me.. It Isn't Love to me, Hancock tried to do that's all she wanted was to get into my pants which is why I'm not attracted to her." he said calmly.

Nami felt a pang of Happiness circling a finger on his chest "So you don't like her I'm relieved I know I sound selfish but.. I thought I'd have to steal your Love from her, I don't like her it's just something inside me that doesn't like her." she said it in a gentle way.

He chuckled "No.. You wouldn't have to do something like that your not selfish don't ever say that.. If a woman is Beautiful and Kind I still wouldn't look at her in anyway, you're the only one I have eyes set on nothing will be able to change it your special to me one of a kind. By the way Nami… I want to get out your making me feel like going crazy with the way your touching me." he said in embarrassment, while blushing he looked away because her eyes made him feel like he was being compelled.

The Navigator smiled feeling excited as she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around him squeezing just to tease him nothing more looking up at him with a pout " Aww that's sweet I Adore you so much sometimes I wonder if I truly Deserve you.. Eeee but your so Enchanting i can't just let you go Luuffyy~~ can we stay just a bit more this is so rare and I just feel like being with you we have time before we sail sooo pleeaasse~" the boy looked at her "N-N-Naaami let go it's too M-M-Much! I feel like I'm going to-" his nose bled he got up fast pulling her along with him by accident, she finally let go getting 4 feet away from her covering himself with a towel.

She was laughing "Luffy what's wrong? You seen me before so what's the problem?" she walked up to him, Embracing him from behind their body's smashed together, he felt weak "Nami please I just don't want to rush anything, with you by me won't help I'll lose control but if you feel the need to burn off Lust.. Then I won't have a choice.." he felt his face get hot.

Nami didn't back off, the lady was shocked 'I didn't think Luffy thought this way.. I need to give him space this is what he prefers.' she let go of him "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I just wanted to tease you, it was so Cute so I couldn't hold myself back I feel tired so I want to have a little fun here before I fall asleep and its the next morning before we know it, and we will have to Sail." she said in a humble tone.

Being reverent towards him, Nami turned him around giving him a big kiss his eyes went wide he wrapped his arms around her kissing her slowly then they pulled away from each other, she wrapped herself in a towel walking out heading towards the changing room. She felt herself feel Overjoyed, however she thought 'I'm just glad were not apart anymore. I need to control myself & Respect his space otherwise our relationship won't last.. Damn it when I see him i feel like attacking him, he's just to Adorable that I can't help myself I'm so lucky I shouldn't ruin it' as she changed into shorts and a tank top.

It was getting dark out she wanted to walk out of boredom, as she strolled out the house of the doctors only to see the village livelier than before everybody drinking and singing, having arm wrestles the sight made her Laugh. Not able to kill her boredom enough Nami went to a bar sneaking her way into the back finding bottles and boxes of sake and wine, she just took a box heading out the back door relieved no one noticed her. Glancing where to drink a grin spread across her face, she hurried to the spot that had a staircase and a wall she could sit on it was at least 6 feet above the city 'The perfect spot where I can enjoy myself couldn't have been better." she thought Light-Heartedly.

When she reached the top she was out of breath "T-That's a huge ass staircase I almost felt like going back down, I f-feel even more t-tired what the hell is up with me today!" she yelled in between gasps, very frustrated with herself. Setting the box on the thick wall standing on the bench to have a seat, turning around facing the beautiful view it was full of lights and the town glowed "Oh my! It's so Gorgeous, I'm so glad I didn't miss anything in the end It was all worth it.. Hopefully Luffy sees that I'm here and doesn't go looking for me out of worry." she said in benevolent.

Luffy asked the doctor's wife "Granny where's Nami did you see her?" the lady just nodded while cleaning the kitchen before speaking "She went for a walk in the village I think, she didn't tell me how long or where sorry." worry flooded his heart, he ran out glancing to the shops and the people seeing no sign of her, then he looked up spotting someone on the wall drinking "Zoro?" shaking his head he reached to one of the homes shooting himself close to the wall.

Grinning feeling relief flood him "Oh it's Nami!" he said cheerfully, slinging himself up the wall but he ended up knocking her off from where she sat out of being startled she screamed, he quickly wrapped an arm around her pulling her back on the spot that she sat on. Nami had felt anger but it quickly left when Luffy sat beside her leaning his head on her shoulder his hands on his legs "Luffy you scared me I would have gotten hurt if you didn't catch me don't do that again.. Gee your always reckless." she was serious, it bugged him turning to face her "Nami.." she stopped drinking "Yes?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Breaking out in a laugh "L-LUFFY STOP WERE BOTH GOING TO FALL!" he didn't stop he continued tickling her, he was in a playful mood not wanting to see her serious. For about 2 minutes he continued tickling her as soon he felt satisfied the man stopped he sat on the bench. Glancing at the forest in front of him "Nami come here." he patted his lap "No Luffy I want to si-" she was startled when he grabbed her from the wall, sitting Nami in his lap taking the bottle from her putting it beside them on the bench "Nami stop drinking." he demanded.

Nami felt anger pouring in her heart "Luffy what's wrong with you? I can't drink?" he shot her a look that said 'Don't question me' he grabbed the bottle taking a drink 'This is high class and stronger than the other drinks we ever came across what the? She really will force me later if she doesn't stop now.' he thought out of concern.

Feelings of anger,anxiousness combined "Luffy please let me drink I just want to have a little fun now please." she didn't hide the anger in her voice, The captain was not having it "Nami listen to me now this is stronger than any of the booze we came across, I have my reasons!" he yelled a little.

Nami got up "No Luffy I'll be fine so please let me enjoy the time we have now! Please let me drink I won't drink anymore than that big box, you loosen up a bit and drink to." she grabbed the bottle chugging it down.

He felt angry that she didn't listen he had no choice but to take the box "Forgive me but I won-" Nami reached down to his lips shutting him up sitting on top of him reaching for another bottle, she opened it when she got her hands on it taking another chug.

Luffy tried to stop her but failed when she shoved the bottle in his mouth, he felt himself loosening up after he finished it "I guess I'll loosen up a bit but you have to keep away from me." Nami felt happy "Okay I'll try your to cute for me to leave alone for too long Luffy." she said in a teasing way.

Not caring anymore she asked directly "By the way Luffy do you ever feel like having kids?" he looked at her and then looked down "After I become Pirate King i will probably have a kid or 2 why?" she felt her heart sank, her stomach squeezing knowing the biggest mistake she have ever made.

The navigator spoke after a huge pause "I just wanted to ask I'm curious." she said Enthusiastically hoping he would buy it 'Oooh… No this cannot be happening." cursing herself. Luffy sat back taking sips from her bottle "What about you do you ever plan on having kids?" he asked in earnest, Nami kept her eyes on the ground "Y-Yeah eventually I love kids they're very precious I'd be happy to have one." he nodded, Nami stood up grabbing the box setting it on the floor in front of their feet "Luffy let's finish this box together." she said uneasiness laced in her voice.

They sat on the bench and drank but after a while she wanted more, she'd demanded that they get more from there back room they almost stole the whole bars supplies without getting caught, after finishing a whole barrel with him they clanged onto each other. Nami spoke "Do you want to get rest now?" she asked in a tired voice, Luffy nodded he wrapped an arm around her slinging them to a inn instead of the doctor's home he must've been sleeping his lights were off.

Luffy spoke calmly "Nami that old man must be asleep do you have money with you? So you can stay in a room I'll sleep somewhere else." she shook her head "We might get lucky if we go in who knows. Don't sleep anywhere else I won't do anything so please stay with me." she said in a thoughtful tone. He gave her a wary look before shrugging, they sauntered their way in the inn to be greeted by a crazy fan of theirs when the man glanced at them.

The dude yelled "AHHH! It's you guys I heard so many stories your a true hero Straw Hat! Oh my Nami your more beautiful than that picture of yours, it's what i expected you to look like." Nami felt a headache "Your loud and rude! I look cute no matter what even in the picture! Can you just get us a room i'm tired geez!" impatient because the man was just fooling around, Luffy felt insulted "I'm not a hero and don't want to be one! I'm a pirate who doesn't like sharing meat with anyone! So don't call me a Hero! They save people and have capes! I don't." the man looked at him funny "But you save people.. What are you talking about? Meat doesn't have anything to do with being a pirate… You're a hero! Don't deny it." he said in wonder.

Nami covered Luffy's mouth "Please get a room I want to sleep already, stop and don't say anything about a Hero or I'll beat you." she had a menacing aura, a sweat formed on her captains cheek 'She's scary when she's mad… This isn't good..' he felt himself wanting to run away, but she tugged him along with her when the guy led the pair to there room with no words Nami really scared the poor man.

They walked in Nami ran into the bed pulling the covers over her "Luffy come here." he felt hesitant "Nami i'm going to go for a walk so I'll be b-" before he could finish and try to escape she got up grabbing him, yanking him down on the bed "Sleep next to me I won't do Anything I said." he nodded. Warily climbing on the bed next to her they both hugged each other they gave each other some smooches before falling asleep just like that.

The next morning Luffy woke up with her body on top of him "Oh my god Nami! You said you wouldn't do anything you liar!" she woke up with a grumpy frown "What are you talking about your pants are still on see? " she touched his thigh rubbing the fabric, he blushed shaking off the hand that groped him.

He tried to get her off "T-That's ENOUGH Nami!" he yelled, feeling himself feel a little excited to her touch. The navigator laughed rolling over "Luffy you shouldn't be so distanced I don't like it, what if i sat on your lap in public or with the crew you can't just yell at me. They will find out about your erection idiot, That's it! I'll just have to sit on you and touch you so you will get used to it." Luffy tried getting off the bed fear of him losing control.

The Beautiful Navigator pinned him down "Nami! No get off! I won't allow it ple-EE-ase." he felt her sit on his morning wood, the feeling of pleasure shooting through his body. Nami giggled "No we are going to do this until you can get used to it." he felt weak a sharp gasp came out when she kissed his neck, Luffy squirmed under her "N-NAAMI!" was all the village heard that morning.

Straw Hat came out of the room with a smile feeling like a new man, trailing behind him was a Exhausted Nami "That wasn't so hard now was it?" she said in a worn out voice, she fought with him on the bed trying to make him get used to her touches and kisses after a while Luffy fainted with Bliss. Nami was so tired from him, he put up a good fight having the woman biting her lip a few times "Yes I survived and I can Overcome you Any day now!" she grabbed him, from behind "Does this do anything?" he shivered but relaxed for a moment.

Happily saying "Nope!" she let go, laying a hand on her captains shoulder "Good! We need to leave after eating let's stop by the Old Man's house real fast I'm pretty sure he has a boat for us to sail out if not we will hijack-" Luffy interrupting her "No let's hijack one of the boats I'll steal their food and drinks! You go hijack a ship I'll see you in 5 minutes." he laughed as he ran out the door.

The navigator felt the world tilting "W-WHY!?" she ran out the door towards the Doctors home barging in "Do you have a recipe book and where did you put our clothes?!" she yelled the question, having the woman turn around "There right in the restroom i put them there just in case you 2 came back wanting to shower from a.. Long erotic night.. Yes i do, do you want to borrow it?" she asked.

The woman said "What!? We didn't do anything you perverted woman! Ahh yes please!" heading to the restroom fast grabbing their clothes and her Clima-tact, Adrenaline pumping in her veins walking fast towards the woman that held the book "Thank You! I appreciate it." dashing out the door towards the front of the village the woman yelled "YOU'RE WELCOME!" with a sigh she sat down on a chair.

She stopped one of the group of men who had fishing rods, they all looked Exhilarated about catching big fishes "Hey where do you guys have boats?! Can you show me quickly please." one guy shouted "I'll take you! Since i do need a few things for fishing on my boat." he said urgent Gesturing for her to follow as he lead the way, Nami followed Excited that they'll sail faster than expected.

The man lead her to a different passage seeing the dock "Thank you!" shouting before running ahead spotting a ship big enough for her and Luffy, she untied the rope and jumped on, turning the ship East to the little Beach she landed on waiting 2 minutes.

Hearing a crowd along with angry remarks and a laughing Captain "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN PIRATE!" spotting her man with a cart full of Food and Booze/Water "NAAMII! MOVE OUT THE WAY!" warning her before he shot his arm on the railing pulling the cart along with him, she moved out the way fast kinda irritated with his decision.

Thinking about how long she was going to be tolerant before she blows, pinching the bridge of her nose steering the ship away from the island.

Taking Laws card out seeing it pointing West, she felt arm's wrapping around her a hot breath on her ear soft and intense "Calm down Nami sorry If I got you frustrated, I just wanted to leave fast being on the Island made me want to lose my mind… By the way can you make food I seen a recipe book I'm looking forward to your cooking." he said in a low voice, it sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine feeling Entranced by his touch for a second.

The Captain let of her "I'll steer the ship hand me the card." she felt even more frustrated walking towards the kitchen.

Robin checked the log pose she stole from some evil pirates that had came across their way, seeing it pointing West "That is more calmer, I'm not to sure but it's best if I go this way something tells me I'll have a pleasant meeting there." she seen franky walk up beside her asking "So that's where we are heading? We need to hurry the stocks getting low and we only have one more Coup De Burst.." Chopper used the binoculars. He screamed "AAAHH ABE L-LUUUBBIIEE AN AAP!" trying to compose himself, Zoro got agitated "SAAY IT ALREADY! WHAT IS IT!?" impatience in his tone "FRANKY,ROBIN SCREW THE LAST COUP DE BURST HURRY I SEE LUFFY! HURRY WE'LL BE FINE!" Robin ran to check the direction.

Chopper was filled with excitement to be able to talk clinging to Zoro's leg, Usopp and Brook snapped out of their slumber both in sync "What did you say!? Luffy you see him!? Where?!" Robin seen franky already turning the ship to getting ready to use a Coup De Burst. Franky shouted "Hang on tight everybody we are about to see our captain, 1,2,3 Coup De Burst!" they used the last of the cola.

Luffy was feeling Optimistic about the food, lost in his thoughts about the crew how they were doing he felt sad about it 'I wonder if their pulling through of if their in trouble g-' snapping out of his thoughts startled by the boat rocking.

Covering himself as the water splashed everywhere "What the h-" seeing the sunny and his crew jumping over "LUUFFYYY I'M GLAD YOUR OKAYY!" falling on the ground by a Usopp and Chopper hugging him, the navigator came running out "What's goin- AH RRROOBBINNNN!" dashing down the stairs throwing herself on her crying.

The Archaeologist just patted her head "I'm glad your okay I thought you would be in Impel Down getting attacked by bloodthirsty pirates." Nami looked at her "I escaped the boat before I could get there… We need to talk like now only you would understand." tugging her to the kitchen Chopper crying running behind them, but got shut out when Nami closed the door "Chopper it's a girl talk please don't come in." she said in a imploring way.

Nami asked robin to help her cut and shave the potatoes after a moment of silence "Robin a lot has happened and I'm not sure if I can talk about this with anybody but you.. I was drunk 5 days ago before Luffy came to the Island and something happened between me and Law." Zoro creeped in the kitchen.

Taking a seat on the couch beside the wall closing his eyes, he felt his face heat up and sweat drops forming all over 'W-What!? Nami… Nami and Law no way that's just Impossible that guy really looks like he wouldn't be interested in girl… Maybe I'm wrong did i misread his expressions when he looked at Nami? Damn, that lucky bastard..' he thought as they talked.

Zoro felt disturbed hearing about the Love Triangle 'Damn that witch she draws any cute guy towards her, but why Law I just don't see anything in the man that's appealing for her i wish i would have listened to chopper.. I'm going to have Nightmares.' he thought regretfully.

It was night time by the time the heart pirates made their landing on a small Island they all felt exhausted heading towards the village. While Law & Bepo stayed on the ship as the rest of his crew and Sanji stayed in a inn, remembering the argument he had with Ikkaku she didn't want her captain getting hurt if Nami chose Luffy. Anger swelling inside 'I'll take her from Straw Hat-ya no one will get in the way of it even if i have to tie him up and throw him in a basement for a night then I will." he was going to prove his Crew Member wrong.

Thinking about when they almost arrived at the Island when she sneaked past Shachi walking towards him while he sat on a couch in the kitchen with a book in his hands, wiggling her way under his arms as he read medical books she read along with him.

He spoke "What is it Nami-ya? You cant sleep?" he asked in a very cold voice, Nami said "I'm bored.. I just wanted to see what you were up to.. stop giving me the cold shoulder now would you." she had a pout before glancing back at the book fixing herself in his arms, he chuckled "So bossy.." kissing her neck slowly before going back to reading. The girl felt the Warmth losing herself while she read with him the quietness felt good.

After a while she spoke softly "Law do you ever get tired of reading these books? You have been absorbed in these ever since we started arguing. Are you mad at me?" she had a sad look in her eyes, that made him put the book down "Look I'm not mad sometimes you just irritate me that I feel like shutting you up, like this." he kissed her passionately. Embracing her a hand slipped out of the hug he gave her sliding it down her abdomen, reaching down her teasing Nami as he started rubbing intensely on her clitoris hidden behind the clothing she wore.

Then he broke the kiss moving his lips to her neck kissing it lightly she stifled a moan, than the door swung open he pushed her off fast seeing Shachi with Uni walking in on them, but Uni paused mid-way he felt uncomfortable looking away with a slight blush.

Nami felt her face getting red Law looked away as she walked out the kitchen pushing past Uni, the navigator was greeted with a glare by Ikkaku and Clionel made her startled "Keep your distance before you really break our captains heart. If you can't control it then we'll keep him away from you." they felt unpleasant seeing her walk out the kitchen, she nodded walking past them with no words.

He felt sad unable to shake off the Image of Luffy holding her in the bar he punched the floor beneath him, Bepo was startled getting up "What are we getting attacked!?" he said frantically Law sighed "No bepo you didn't have to do that I was comfortable gee!" he said in agitation.

The polar bear said "Ah I'm sorry.." laying back down falling fast asleep, Law ignored the poor guy looking into the star filled sky 'Nami please be okay and I'll wait here till you find me, don't do anything with Luffy whatever you do please don't..' he thought in jealousy.

Feeling a cool air brush him he relaxed and closed his eyes "I wish she was here so we could enjoy this moment together.." he said aloud, Bepo said in his sleep "Forget it I want you Happy, I'm rooting for you Captain I'm sure she is thinking the same thing even if it's just a little." Law smiled the encouraging words touched his heart.

He fell asleep laying on Bepo having a romantic dream, the dream made him fall into a deep slumber..

So.. Guys I feel a little paranoid about posting this hoping that my account doesn't get shut down or I can't post anything for a while, which is why I am keeping this short just in case. I've been let off with a warning already or it's a update on the guideline rules and such I procrastinated more than I thought… Can you let me know down in the comments if I did better, and if you got the message to update on the guidelines or whatever it is that postpones your update. Thanks hopefully i get more encouraging reviews! :) and i deleted the story again I'll stick with this before writing another, BUT! there all saved in my hard drive sooo i got a lot of editing and shit to do. Just so you guys know i do delete them on doc management so i don't have any trouble with the site, I'm very cautious because i usually have trouble with sites like these. I hoped you enjoyed! goodnight


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The clouds very dark like it was going to snow, the wind blowing a little rough. The town was entirely dead, no one stepped outside for some sort of reason, The heart pirates and Sanji stayed asleep. Not a single person was outside, But that man was in the shadows watching, messing with the weather.

Law woke up feeling extra happy for the pleasant dream, he shivered looking at Bepo who was still sleeping. The Heart Pirates Captain stood up stretching, he walked off the ship curious as to why the place was awfully cold still. Wondering if this is how it was last night, but worse as he slept.

Intending to walk into the town, but he was stopped by a unpleasant presence. Turning his back against the town, he got on the boat with curiosity. Something was really off, a man with a cloak and a scar on his neck disappearing behind the white shirt stood right in front of him.

"Aokiji.. What the hell do you want?" he growled at the man, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The man put his hands up "Whoa I just came to come talk with you. So get your hand off that hilt and relax." he said in a nonchalant way, making himself comfortable sitting on Bepo.

Law scowled, taking his hand off his hilt "Get off my navigator he isn't your chair, nor is he comfortable with your presence." he was irritated that he sat on Bepo, the polar bear smiled "Mmm it's so cold, make it colder Captain!" he said in a excited voice.

Than he realized it wasn't his Captain furrowing his brows "C-Cold? Wait Captain doesn't make things cold.. Ehh!? Aokiji-san!" he shouted in surprise, his eyes shooting open as he tried to get up.

But the Former Admiral put his weight on him "Stay still polar bear, I'll make it cooler for you." he said in a calm voice, Bepo stopped resisting "Okay. But make it extra cold please." he said in a defeated tone. Falling back into a slumber.

"See no need to worry, I just want to chat. So do you know where the Straw Hats are?" he asked, Law didn't know whether to be honest with him, he second guessed it before answering truthfully "No. Why what do you want with the Straw Hats." he asked defensively.

Bepo hummed "So cool.. Make it colder Aokiji-san, Captain I'm sorry I betrayed you it was so cold I couldn't resist." he said apologetically, Aokiji made it colder chuckling "Can't blame you, you're hairy.. I asked because I spotted them, wouldn't you like to reunite with that woman you bed down?" being considerate.

Law shivered from the cold, blushing by the choice of words the Icy man used. He turned his head to the side blushing more, wondering how much the Former Admiral had seen "Are you for real!? Were you always this creepy? Anyways why bother helping me, what objective do you have?" he asked embarrassed.

Aokiji laughed "I just might need your help in the future, geez try to sound a little happy. I never was creepy you guys are everywhere I go. I forgot to mention.. That woman would be happy too see you." teasing Law just a bit, the boy touched his forehead with his fingertips looking up at the sky.

He tried very hard to keep calm "Man do you have any idea how creepy you sound!? Don't ever, ever come and bother me with this… By the way where are they?" asking in a flat voice.

The Icy-man laughed "I'll use my Ice to lead you to them. Next time don't call me creepy you guys just happen to be around, oh and I think Zoro got an ear fill of the details, don't be surprised if he keeps you away from her." warning Law before he tries to happily reunite with her.

The words Aokiji spoke made the Captain aware of what he was about to deal with, he just nodded approving it. He was ready to try and get her heart back, thinking how he would deal with it.

Was the woman worth all the trouble? He knew that getting close to her was a big mistake, but he didn't stop himself.

All of the moments he spent with her before and then, had a huge impact on him. When Nami was running to him for help, he was going to deny her request, but when Eustass came in to take her away it made the man change his mind. Getting a closer look at her she was in no state to be around him, even if Eustass took her the way he tried too, Law would have searched for her.

What Eustass did was despicable and unforgiving she's a woman, no woman like her should've went through that. Thinking about the state she was in really made him sick, Nami did good seeking out for him, he couldn't understand why Nami meant something to him.

Law felt feelings for her, feelings he never thought of having. The navigator was so lucky to have his affection and love, it was something other women couldn't achieve. The bickering, argument's they had made their bond strong, while they were apart she was getting more confused. Nami did not want them to fight over her, she had specifically cleared that up with him.

The Surgeon Of Death didn't listen to his mind, he acted on impulsive feelings, the navigator drove him crazy inside. Not only crazy most likely insane, Law thought about how absurd it was. After all he didn't plan on getting close with her, he just planned on watching her from afar. All the man wanted was to crush in secrecy not get attached, but everything went down hill.

The feelings grew from them being apart no matter what, Luffy was never in the wrong, they both where. They did Luffy wrong and Nami was going to put an end to it, ending all her feelings for Law he didn't know if it was going to be the same.

Aokiji made a path for him to follow leading to the Straw Hats. A smug smile appeared "Aren't you going to at least express a little gratitude for the nice gesture? After all without my help you would wait days till they all appeared." he was being boastful.

Law rolled his eyes "Thank you, don't ever show your face and refrain from spying freaking weirdo. Next time I see you, you better be in a pinch so I can pay the debt back." his voice menacing.

The dude laughed "The jokes,the jokes. God some of you pirates are hilarious." he was entertained by the group.

'I might just spy a little, and see where this relationship goes. So interesting the 2 supernovas actually in love with a beautiful woman, how fascinating.' he thought in amusement, he chuckled a bit "See you later, ahem soon." he said in mocking manner.

Law felt his irritation coming back, wanting to slice him already. Before Aokiji could leave Bepo grabbed his leg "Where do you think your going? I haven't had a fill of being cold sit now." his voice strong and deep.

The polar bears eyes were open, his expression serious, Aokiji felt a sweat drop form on his cheek "I got to leave w-what do you mean?" his voice losing composure. Law was about to speak "Captain stay out of it, this is a once in a lifetime feeling. I'll die without him for a Day and Night." Bepo had a devilish tone.

Law felt a sweat drop form "Bepo yo-" the bear held a hand up "This is my first and last defiance, I will refuse to let this man leave. I want it to be cold for once, my wish was to get a chance of being cold. Don't ruin it." his voice now deeper.

The captain sighed "Fine just for the Day and Night, I expect you too let him leave tomorrow morning." he said in defeat. The Former Admiral felt relieved 'I get the front seat of the love triangle, very astonishing I should get some popcorn ready.' he thought in excitement as he took a seat on the polar bear.

"I have to go get my crew, don't freeze my polar bear to death, or I'll take your heart and stab it 1,000 times." giving a warning with a cold gaze before jumping off, the Surgeon Of Death walked towards the village finding Sanji already making his way to the boat.

"Oi! Where's my crew Blackleg-ya?" asking the cook.

Sanji looked at him "You lucky bastard.. They were getting ready to head here, so I left without waiting why?" asking in curiosity.

Law walked towards him putting a arm over his shoulder "Stop saying I'm a lucky bastard, because I technically had fallen for her with no intention of doing so. Do you have any idea how hard it is to not go crazy and smash her body against mine? Refrain from ever saying it. And another thing a Icy-man is on my boat, so try not to battle it out with him. You will be the cause of my ship being humid & freezing and my polar bear in bliss, and unable to let him leave." he gave the warning fairly.

Sanji felt Law let go and watched him leave 'Icy? Who the hell is Icy?' he thought, now more curiosity filling him. The cook sky walked to the Heart Pirates ship, when he was in reach he seen the Icy man he was talking about.

"Why the hell are you here?" he shouted, dropping onto the ship startling Bepo "WERE UNDER ATTACK CAPTAIN WHERE'S AOKIJI-SAN!?" jumping up while yelling.

The Former Admiral fell off the bear landing on his head, Bepo looked everywhere spotting Aokiji on the floor "Oh there you are, stop fooling around and get back to making it cold." he ordered as he fell back down falling asleep.

Sanji yelled in frustration "Who the hell's fooling around!? It's you that's fooling around! How can you let that man sit on you casually!?" Aokiji felt a vein pop out in irritation sitting on the polar bear "Bepo you were the one that's fooling around, I was here the whole time." he said nonchalantly

Bepo opened one eye "Sorry Aokiji-san, Shut up Blackhead before I have him freeze you to death and make you my Icy pillow." he said in a high pitched voice.

Aokiji had a hard glare "You heard the bear, shut up before you become a Icy pillow." he said in seriousness. Sanji yelled "You 2 stop teaming up on me and you shut up!" Bepo opened his eye "Huuuh?" his voice deep and mocking the man who was getting on his nerves.

Law witnessed the quarrel "All of you shut up before I slice you up and throw your body parts everywhere, were leaving as soon as the rest get here." his voice showing his agitation.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Bepo yelled in happiness.

The Straw Hats seen the Ice appear beside them "Why is Aokiji making a pathway? is he going to pass by here?" Luffy asked in a curious tone his head cocked to the side.

Zoro had his cocked to the side as well "Hmm, it's safe to say he's trying to build a pathway for someone else instead." in a uncertain tone.

Usopp screamed "Were all in trouble something horrible will happen this is our deathbed, please Kamisama save us from the horrible death were all going to have!" fearing the Ice pathway.

Nami ran to see what was going on "What happened!? Why are you screaming Usopp it's not the end of the world stupid!" she was yelling in irritation.

Then she saw the pathway screaming "You're right were all going to die Aokiji is here for revenge, all for taking robin away, oh Kamisama help us from the calamity that's about to happen!"

Brook joined screaming, having Nami jump screaming at the jump scare. Usopp screamed when she screamed having Chopper scared running to Zoro screaming "Zoro make it stop my ears!" in a terrified scream.

Zoro picked him up covering his ears "Shut up you idiots are scaring Chopper! I'll slice you up and feed you to the fishey's if you don't shut the hell up!" he yelled in rage.

Nami and brook, Usopp turned to Zoro screaming louder by his threat clinging onto each other "Our deaths are here! Kamisama do something, we need your strength against the demon before us!" Usopp said in a terrified way.

Luffy was getting irritated "Shut up! We will see if were in trouble we'll send a team! Captain's orders!" he yelled. Zoro felt a sweat drop form on his forehead a nervous look appeared, backing away quietly, rushing to fall asleep again in the corner holding Chopper "Shhh if you know what's best, don't leave, fall asleep now!" he whispered low.

Chopper felt happy with the idea "Brilliant idea goodnight!" he whispered back, they both fell asleep with no further words. Luffy looked at them with a hardened gaze, they felt the gaze, sweat drops forming all over raining down fast 'Shit… Did he find out!?' they both thought.

Luffy looked away shrugging, Robin backed away quietly, running to the library stopping mid-way "Psshh! Franky get over here now! Before it's too late." she said in a elegant loud whisper. Having Franky trail behind her quietly, getting out of sight running to the library.

Brook looked around 'Nooo! Not me today I better escape now!" screaming in his thoughts about to leave when Luffy grabbed him looking around a leaf flew in the air "Where did everybody go brook?" he asked in wonder.

Brook felt himself tense up nervously "Uh maybe they went to the library, want me to go get them?" he asked in generosity, Luffy smiled "Nope! It will be just you and Usopp, Nami." he said in a happy tone.

Nami felt her knees give out her hands in front of her, staring at the ground with tears "Luffy~! Noo why does it have to be me?! Can't you go with them!?" she pleaded, the straw hat man jumped in front of her, dropping in a squatting position with his hand on his chin. Picking her head up with his index finger and thumb.

"Nami I can't leave the Sunny-go I have to protect it, were sailing over that way so we will be behind you guys. So stop crying and cheer up, you will all be fine." he said in gentle tone, Nami frowned. Tears coming out "Noo! That path is spelling death all over it! No matter how you look at it!" she yelled in fright.

"Well Zoro and Chopper already fell asleep, Robin and Franky disappeared. I can't really do anything but guard the ship." he said in a disappointed tone, continuing before she could say anything "I would love to go with you, But no one at this point will be able to guard the ship." she felt devastated.

The Swordsman and Tanuki felt relief wash over them, they still pretended to sleep till they were clear. But they peaked with their eyes open a little watching the couple.

She nodded understanding, hugging Luffy "If I die today please remember that I tried my hardest making amends, and I will always love you." she pulled back, kissing Luffy passionately Zoro's mouth dropped covering Choppers eyes. He squirmed trying to uncover his eyes "Zoro what the hell you stupid Marimo!" he whispered loudly, Zoro grunted "This is rated R you can't be defiled!" he whispered back.

The Tanuki kept trying to take his hand away, but to no avail. Nami pulled back getting up running to find Franky, Zoro took his hand away receiving a hiss from Chopper "Stupid Marimo what happened!?" he whispered, Zoro answered "Stop calling me Marimo stupid Raccoon Dog! Nothing for you to know your too pure!" in a loud whisper. Chopper got mad "I'm not a Raccoon Dog stupid Marimo."

Luffy looked at them again, they both froze pretending to sleep. Looking back at the yelling brook.

Brook yelled "Ahh! My Captain got kissed! Oh my time of seeing her pa-" Nami came back throwing her navigation book at him, and then heading back to finding Franky. He fell to the ground "After all she always looked at you with adoration.. Luffy-san why." he said in a devastated tone.

Luffy blushed looking away when Usopp glowered at him "Luffy… Since when did you and her?" he whistled walking away, Usopp didn't fall back. The long nose boy ran towards him turning Luffy to face him, grabbing him by his cardigan "SINCE WHEN LUFFY!? I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S SERIOUS, WHAT IF SHE HURTS YOUR FEELINGS OR YOU HURT HER!? I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!" he yelled out of desperation. Getting Zoro and Choppers full attention.

Luffy's eyes went wide, his heart stung by the words of Usopp's "Usopp give me space.. I'll explain later." he said in a cold voice.

The long nose refused, continuing his speech "Luffy! Please tell me now! There's a lot that me and Franky, Chopper, Brook don't know how can you say you'll explain later!? I refuse you and her ever dating, nothing good will come out of it! Please just tell me.. If you or her get a broken heart we will know who to comfort in the end! Luffy you don't know what you are getting yourself into!" he said in a anxious voice.

Zoro and Chopper felt the air change, they both got tense fully opening their eyes watching their Captain and Usopp arguing.

Luffy knew Usopp was in the right, he didn't want to tell him about the incident with Law. Knowing Usopp was going to deny them being together on the spot, but he felt like he had no choice so he gave in explaining everything.

Nami ran into the library feeling the air change a bad feeling in her gut, she felt sad and anxious not knowing why. She bursted through the door not enthusiastic about it, seeing something she wished she didn't at the time Robin and Franky killing their urges. Nami cleared her throat, having the pair jump back scrambling for their clothes "Franky we need the Mini Going Merry, so please get out when your done." she said in a flat tone.

Walking out the library, wishing she knew why she felt the air change like if something bad was going to happen. Nami hurriedly ran back to the front, seeing Usopp yell at Luffy about them not being allowed together. Her heart sank the wind knocked out, she leaned against the wall sitting down a lump forming in her throat.

Tears falling down with no trouble, she clenched her heart "It's my fault I know that… I made a big mistake, I knew I couldn't fix it no matter how hard I tried. Why am I so stupid and stubborn.." she said to herself aloud feeling the anguish return 10x the max, she knew the mistake with Law was not repairable.

Nami crossed a line she knew couldn't trace back, her heart ached 'I seen this was coming and I didn't prepare for it.. So much for thinking highly of making amends.' she thought angry with herself yet again. She listened to Usopp.

"Luffy I don't accept it! I'm sure Sanji was the same way when he found out, if he even found out I will not accept it. Nami already hurt you Luffy! it isn't worth it, your only going to get hurt again! Stop being so stubborn! If Kaya ever did that to me I would be heartbroken! I would never give her another chance! Zoro should be against it as well!" he yelled at him trying to convince him.

Zoro stood up walking over to them putting Chopper on the ground "I am against it as well, but I knew since the Beginning I heard Nami talk with Robin about it. There's no okay to it Usopp does have a point he is right.. I never really thought about it until now. Luffy if you want to avoid another broken heart I suggest you take time away and think about it. Be logical you don't know if she has feelings for him nor do you know if she's serious. You will never know what's inside her heart or mind. I'm sorry your my captain, but I only want the best for you.. There you have it my thoughts about it." his voice filled with guilt, his face showing the worry he felt.

Brook looked down on the ground "That's right Luffy-san please just think about it.. You might not ever know how she truly feels so take your time sorting your feelings out." the skeletons voice showed disappointment. He was shocked and unsure if Luffy should stay with her.

Franky and Robin listened to everything, standing beside Nami who was crying, they both felt sad and worried about what was going to happen. Robin embraced her, rubbing her back "Nami you should do the same, you got that problem coming onto your hands already. Your emotions are already wiring all over the place, and your always tired that's the first sign before the official signs kick in. You won't have a choice, I'm afraid to say this but you need time away from them, both, get everything shorted out and thought thoroughly. It's been 7 or 6 days from then think about this seriously." she said in a soft voice, trying her best giving her advice.

Franky understood perfectly when Robin let him in on the juicy story, he was prepared for this day. Nami broken out of the embrace standing up "Let's go already Franky and get this over with I'll be back later Robin your right… I need to short out my own feelings as well." the coldness in her voice made them worry more. Franky didn't linger he did as she said, taking her to get the mini going merry.

Usopp was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Nami was right there composing herself, Luffy looked away his eyes covered by his hat. Breaking the hold Usopp got on his cardigan, walking to the sunny's head to lay on it as he thought about Usopp's advice, Brook felt sad for him unable to look at Nami.

Nami spoke "Let's go now we have a path way to check out.." her hair covering her eyes as the tears fell 'I'm so sorry Luffy..' she thought as her head felt dizzy, ignoring it. Nami went to the Thousand Sunny Soldier Docking System, Franky opened Channel 2 with no words with the group intensely avoiding each other's gazes.

The sad navigator hopped in the front "Don't linger any longer I want to come back and sleep as soon as possible." the coldness in her voice made Usopp and Brook warily get in the mini going merry. They all stayed quiet as they left the Sunny-go, without looking at each other Nami steered the Mini Going Merry.

After 2 hours of finding nothing the continued down the path, the clouds getting darker and darker, like it was going to snow terribly. Nami shivered "Weird it was shining brightly with the sun over their, now it's all cold and cloudy.. This is really weird." she said in concern.

Brook felt like joking to get the tensed air lifted, but couldn't because Nami shot him a glare "Don't you even start. I got thinking to do." she growled. Usopp couldn't talk he was still upset with her, they still followed the path.

After 30 minutes they spotted a ship, Usopp started sneezing because of the cold Nami's shivering got worse "What's that Usopp can you see if that's a ship or… AAHHH! IT'S A GHOST SHIP!" she screamed. Trying to turn the Mini Going Merry around, but brook stopped her curiosity was killing him "Why would a ghost ship be around here?" he asked.

Nami looked at him "ARE YOU SERIOUS! THAT'S HOW WE A FOUND YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYTHING SCARY RIGHT NOW I'M F-F-FREE-EZ-ZING!" she had trouble at the end of the sentence when a huge gust of wind blew on her.

They saw someone walking in the sky, running fast they both jumped "AAHHH! DON'T COME OVER HERE KAMISAMA PLEASE SAVE US FROM THE CALAMITY WERE ALL ABOUT TO GO THROUGH!" Usopp screamed, Brook was startled screaming "AAHHH YOU GUYS STOP SCARING ME ALREADY!" Usopp looked at him screaming louder.

The navigator said "NOOO-OOHOOO! STAY AWAY I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY! USOPP GET THAT THING WITH YOUR SNIPING SKILLS!" screaming as it got closer.

Usopp jumped in surprise "Ah! your right I can take it down. Good thinking Nami!" he said in a happy voice, as he grabbed his Kabuto "Special attack: Green star Platanus shuriken!" he shouted as the grass shurikens went towards the person in the sky, but the person dodged getting closer.

"USSSOOOPPPP! YOU BASTARD IF I DIDN'T HAVE HAKI I COULD HAVE GOT INJURED!" a kick landed on Usopp's face as he fell in the water, Nami screamed "AAH THE GHOST IS ATTACKING!" Brook screamed as he seen Sanji.

"Don't scare me like that! Sanji.. You almost made me jump into the water.." Brook said in a startled voice, holding onto the railing of the Mini Going Merry. Sanji looked at Nami "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. NAAMII-SWAAAN!" he said in bliss at the sight of her, his nose bled when he seen her chest "N-Nami-san, can I-" he was kicked into the ocean.

Nami saw Usopp hanging onto the mini merry "Tis breezing lami welp e up" unable to speak, Brook and Nami reached for him, pulling the long nose back on.

Sanji kicked his way in the air "Nami I'm going back you can wait till you get on the sunny or-" he was interrupted by Law using shambles, all of them hit the pavement Nami banged her head on the ground, giving Usopp face full of boobs.

Law glared at Usopp, grabbing Nami off of him holding her close by her waist "And what do you think your doing Usopp-ya." he asked in a nonchalant voice.

The navigator pulled away shivering "Why the hell is it so c- AAHH! What the hell is he doing here!?" she yelled in surprise pointing, Brook and Usopp followed her finger that was pointing at the man in front of them. Casually sitting on Bepo "Nami see I told you that this- AHH the Mini Going Merry!" Usopp shouted about to run into the ocean to grab it, but law used his powers exchanging it with an empty barrel. It landing on his ship with a loud thud.

Law picked Nami up "I'm going to get her a coat." walking away ignoring Nami's protesting, everyone was shocked "Looks like he made his solid decision." Aokiji said in a entertained voice.

They all looked at him "Shut up! You Icy freak!" shouting all in unison, Brook and Usopp walked over to him shouting "What the hell are you doing here!" in frustrated way, they were being left out on a lot.

Bepo looked at them with one eye "Shut the hell up, your ruining my moment Aokiji-san tell them you will make them my Icy pillow." he demanded "Your so bossy bear, you heard the man you will become his Icy pillow if you don't shut up." his voice sounding menacing.

Shachi and Penguin shouted "Shut up! You got no moment, all your doing is laying down and seeping cold off that stupid creep!" Aokiji gave them a warning look. Brook backed away "Your here for that bear?!" surprised as to finding out why he was their.

Aokiji nodded "Now quiet, Bepo's enjoying his slumber." he said defensively, Bepo smiled "Aahhh~ Aokiji-sann colder! It's not cold enough." his high pitched voice made Usopp cringe 'This polar bear is literally in bliss.. There's so much all in one day I can't take it anymore.' he thought in a exhausted way, getting away from everyone sitting against the railing.

Nami squirmed under Law who was pinning her on the bed "I missed you so much Nami-ya.." she gasped when he kissed her weak spots, her face red unable to collect her thoughts "L-Law please stop.. I-I have a-a l-l-lot to t-thinking do!" he pulled back.

Looking at her "What is it that you need to think about Nami-ya?" he asked impatiently. She glared at him "I have to so-" she was interrupted with Law's teasing, she was trying to fight back. All because she was about to give in, but all of it went down the drain.

The navigator finally let herself give into the man who was dominating her, "Your so unreasonable Law.." she said in a moan.

The two just felt everything around them disappear, letting each other drown in their heated intimate moment.

Aokiji had Iced clone eyes implanted in the room, smirking 'So the show just begun.' he thought as he sat comfortably on Bepo "Someone get me popcorn!" shouting seriously.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nami was almost lost, almost letting Law sweep her away. The flashbacks of her and Luffy just flashing in her mind, the time he spoke out of honesty "Nami this is exactly what i wanted, just to feel your touch and enjoy these moments I want a slow relationship. Something like moving fast doesn't sit well with me.. It isn't love to me." it pinched her heart, she remembered the touch and loving moment they had. It had more meaning than the moments she shared with the man touching her, Nami felt a wave of guilt swell inside her heart.

Then another one, a very touching flashback came into her mind. The time Luffy had fought for Nami with Law "It won't be easy to talk me out of my decision, I don't want to hear you saying those words again.. This man is grown he can control himself if he puts his mind to it, but I'll give you a chance to make up for the mistakes you have made. And I don't want to say this, but I'll lose my mind if I keep letting the things I love get taken away from me! I won't allow you to get close too him.." she felt her chest squeeze painfully, feeling remorse and shame kick her. She was starting to feel claustrophobic, as if she were trapped inside a cage, that grew smaller each shake she gave.

Nami was feeling much more awake when another flashback came into her mind, the time where she realized Luffy was more mature and logical "If a woman is Beautiful and Kind I still wouldn't look at her at her in any way, you're the only one I have eyes set on. Nothing will be able to change it your special to me, one of a kind." she felt tears coming out of her eyes, snapping out of it 'A man who only cares about having sex isn't in love, he's infatuated and blinded by lust. I'm the idiot here, I can't believe how disgusting I have been.. I will not let Law have this much control over me ever again!' she thought in earnest, opening her amber eyes realization hit her.

When she caught a glimpse of the cloned Iced eyes, 'Oh that bastard was having fun peeping, what kind of a perverted bastard does that! At least try and stop this nonsense!' she grunted in fury, pushing the man on top of her, he didn't budge so she bit Laws lip. Harder than she thought.

"Get off of me Law!" she shouted in rage, he groaned caressing his lip "The hell was that for Nami-ya!?" he yelled in anger. Nami pushed Law off of her "If you want to win me over start by winning my heart!" the disdain in her voice was harsh, Nami got off the bed shooting Law a threatening glare, she ran out the door to his room. Throwing the decks door open, feeling herself breath in the cold air, Usopp and Brook were startled at the slam Sanji smirked.

The cold vicious air stung like needles, she ignored it, the navigator marched towards Aokiji, giving him the most nasty glare she ever gave "Tsk." she scolded "You disgusting pig! All the watching in the world.. And you didn't bother to stop it! It doesn't mean a thing when a woman gives in, it just means she lost her strength! Unforgivable! How dare you!" she yelled in frustration, her voice rough. Usopp and Brook were shocked, the first time Nami has ever spoken like that. The Heart's Pirate crew stared in astonishment, Ikkaku ran to check on Law.

When Nami reached him, he gave her a smug smile "So how did i-" before he could finish she kicked the weirdo as hard as she could. Feeling a strong cold scrape her foot, getting more angry that he activated his logia powers.

Nami didn't care she threw more punches and kicks all over him, the piercing cold making her legs and fist's throbb from frostbite "Just deactivate those powers for a second will you!? Let me hit you just once you damn bastard." she growled at the man, who chuckled at the words she boldly spat out.

Aokiji was regenerating after every kick and punch she threw at him. She stopped, The man smirked "You are finally acting like a pirate now." he remarked. Nami scowled her face red from the cold, she groaned in irritation the sound was loud.

Nami truly felt disgusted with Aokiji, she almost lost her resolve when Law had full dominance over her. The navigator refused to ever get near him, Nor planned on exchanging words with him. Clearly she was mad at the surgeon for not even giving her time to speak, she finally felt the meaning behind Luffy's words and understood him "I will never let him get near you again." was as clear than water.

He meant that if you truly like or love the person, no matter who you are with or who tries to steal your eyes from where they are, they can't change how her heart feels. They can't stop her from feeling strongly in love for the person she has eyes on, they won't be able to change anything that comes to her mind. No matter what she will always think about him and will always have him in her heart somewhere.

That is what love does, she can't ever look away from him unless her heart changes how she feels. Love is strong and it hurts, but it is worth it and much stronger the bond between her and Luffy can't be severed. The love is what makes it even stronger and impenetrable.

"Sanji-kun kick his ass, I won't ever charge you ever again unless it is something perverted! Usopp I have finally taken your words to heart. I was naively blinded by lust and I'm not asking for any forgiveness, but give me a chance to make up for it! No I won't betray Luffy again.. You know why!? Because Love isn't Lust no matter how you look at it, what is more important love is stronger than lust! I thank you for smacking me with the reality, if you never spoken about it I would have never snapped out of this." she shouted in a optimistic tone. Feeling inspired by the Long nose who spoke out from the bottom of his heart on the Sunny.

Usopp got up from his spot, a smirk tugged on his lips "And that's the strong Nami I know! Everything will be talked on the sunny! Don't worry about it." he assured her, Sanji got up from his spot.

Charging towards Aokiji "Nami-san how long did it take for you to snap out of that confusion?!" he asked with a subtle grin, "Diable jambe." his leg lit up with a burning blaze, pulling his leg up to his chest "Premiere Hachis" landing a barrage of burning solid kicks on Aokiji. He hit him hard, the man didn't budge from the spot he sat on, Aokiji ate the hits as if they didn't hurt.

The Former Admiral touched his face glaring at Sanji "Black-leg I didn't expect you to be this strong, you think that's enough to hurt me?" he mocked. Sanji just grunted as He continued to attack Aokiji, listening to Nami as she began to speak.

"I don't know.. All I know is that I'm grown enough to control myself, if I put my mind to it! Like Luffy said he wouldn't allow me to get close too him, ever again and I have faith in him. A woman who has eyes set on a man she wants, won't ever look at another man in the way she looks at her loved one! She can get that man if she puts enough effort.. Only that man she loves can have her heart and control her when she isn't around him. Even if this world is full of sexy men! No other man can give that woman happiness as much as the one that loves her, and knows her well. No other person can beat that love nor can they steal it, it's all in the heart deep inside." she directed the words towards her crew members.

Pointing at her heart, Usopp nodded in approval Brook smiled "You go Nami-san." he said in awe.

Sanji grinned even more "That's right Nami-san, that's what the ordeal of love is! A woman isn't happy if she isn't with the one she wants. I seen it from inside you, you were stuck in the middle confused, lost, but since you cleared your thoughts... I think we will have a feast tonight, we will celebrate because it will make Luffy happy. Our Captain will be super pleased." landing a few more kicks on Aokiji sending him off the polar bear.

Sanji was proud of her, he knew that Law couldn't steal her heart with the way he was behaving. Law was indeed infatuated and blinded by lust, almost like all the men in the world who can't seem to keep their eyes on one woman. The cook knew full well no one can get in a relationship if they don't take things slow, a man can't win a Lady's heart if they lure her into bed first, they have to develop the mutual feeling.

That's what Luffy and Nami had from the start, their bond grew over the time they sailed, it grew into something that is irreplaceable. Sanji observed Nami from a distance and accepted it, he didn't care if they got together. Just only on one condition. He did not want either of them getting hurt, and he was flabbergasted when he found her naked along with Law. He had known that he screwed up for letting her get taken by Law. Sanji regretted for ever letting himself trust the man take her into his care, no matter how he looked at it. Sanji blamed himself for not even considering of taking care of her himself.

Bepo jumped up pissed than a Ram "Stop ruining my COLD SLUMBER!" he shouted the demand, the deep stronger voice catching Sanji off guard. They all froze looking at him in shock.

Nami ignored the bear already at the railing of Law's ship, "Milky Ball!" the clouds poured out of her clima-tact landing on the Ice path Aokiji made, Usopp rushed with Brook pushing the Mini Going Merry on the tiny road Nami built "Let's go now I got something important to do, Aokiji I had my fill of watching you getting beat up by Sanji-kun, But I am sick of you watching us in the shadow's. Mind Your Business that is all I'm going to say, I'm not a exhibit for you to watch out of fascination." her voice a unusual casual-calm.

Aokiji spoke "What about you becoming pregnant in the following week, ever thought about telling the rest of your crew that?" he laughed, Sanji and Usopp looked at her in disbelief.

Nami's eyes unwavering "I'll figure that on my own! Just keep your dumbass away.. And I'll handle everything without Trafalgar Law." the disdain in her voice showing she was being for real.

Nami didn't care she was going to handle everything on her own, not even worried about it she would just have to make another one.. With someone else, with the love of her life of course she didn't plan on it with Law. Everything happened for its own reason, the Vice Admiral was the one who stopped her from taking the Day After Pill. It was all of them that were in fault. Nami took a seat on the small boat, sticking her tongue out at Aokiji "Ssstuuupid!" she said in a sardonic manner.

Sanji grinned 'Nami surely will have everything handled. I'm rooting for her.' he thought in a proud way, as the cook jumped on the Mini Going Merry. Taking the seat in front of the steering wheel, waving at a Law who was dragging his feet out the door. Along with a Ikkaku who was protesting pulling him back in the ship, she failed he took off his sweater "You little witch!" he shouted in rage.

Brook and Usopp ran "Hey don't leave us you idiots!" they shouted as they threw themselves on the 2 remaining seats on the back, before it could have gotten further. Nami looked back and gave Law a sincere saccharine smile, giving him a wave "Sorry, but you guys were not hauling ass." Sanji said apologetically.

When they reached the water Nami used her Gust Wind Sword on the water boosting the Mini Merry "I don't want to linger around here, I got something to say too Luffy." she said with a huge grin, the navigator relaxed when Usopp hugged her.

"Naaamii~~! I knew you would pull through! Law wasn't giving you much of a choice to pick wasn't he?" he said enthusiastically, she shook her head "No Usopp he didn't give me a chance to speak. I feel ashamed, I am a horrible person Luffy has every right to rethink about it, but I refuse to break my words." her voice soft.

She was glad she overcame him, and thought about Luffy the old feelings were starting to come back. A man who only thinks about desires is wrong, they will get nowhere if that is all they think about. Nami spoke in a flat voice "Law was just infatuated.. Their is nothing between us that draws us together. That's how I feel and if there is, it will be something minor other than that he can kiss my ass."

Sanji bit his tongue trying hard not to laugh, but he failed when he heard Brook laugh hysterically having a Usopp laugh along "N-Nami-san you are too blunt, the way you said it really threw me off!" Brook said in amusement. Nami thought about it knowing that she was being serious, but couldn't hold it in she laughed as well "I guess I was too serious that it came out funny." she said in realization.

 **Quick reminder: I dunno how these folks make the line gray an all that xD**

The group of 4 made it back when the Cloud's suddenly got darker, it was snowing a bit "That piece of shit really is coming after us, but we have no choice we need to get too that Island.. How can we avoid them without any of them stopping us.." Sanj said in a low voice towards Brook who just hummed. They both walked inside the kitchen, finding a Franky and Zoro talking about Law and Nami, Sanji was getting ready to kick Zoro's ass.

Nami looked everywhere not seeing Luffy around, then she dashed to the Sunny's head, out of breath already. Her hands on her knees Luffy was sitting there still, wearing a thick red jacket. She smiled "Lu-" getting interrupted by him wrapping his arm around her midriff, as he pulled her to sit in front of him "Luffy I finally understand you, I understand everything you have told me.. I'm sorry, I should have realized it from the beginning." she said in a sad apologetic way.

Luffy shook his head unzipping his jacket, He pulled her in for a hug wrapping her inside his jacket "It's okay, I already made my decision, I decided to stick with giving you a chance Nami.. Just don't hurt me like that, we already talked about it. I don't care if you end up having his kid, but you should have said something before. And Robin told me I'm not mad at you It's kind of that Vice Admirals fault for not letting us get back on Law's ship. You know what? We will just have to make one of our own, we're not rushing into this." he said softly.

Luffy truly forgave her, he wasn't going to be rude about it. He loved her and nothing that happen mattered to him, he accepted everything knowing there's a huge twist to it, but he sure as hell was not going too keep the baby from Law if that was his kid, then he wouldn't mind him taking care of it.

They were going to work around it all. Their love life would be a lot more complicated Robin had given him that talk, since Luffy wasn't mad with Nami he planned on having a kid with her when he was ready. The straw hat didn't think any ill of her, he just thought things happen, but with Law he knew he was grown enough to control himself and do something about her. Which upset him so much because Nami was drunk and it was really uncalled for. It hurt him a lot.

The male just thought about how things could get better, Luffy knows Nami was confused at first which is why he didn't really pressure her. He waiting on her too pick on her own he was glad when she came back, but only wanted to test her having her search for him instead. Luffy was happy to hear her words. They were sincere and that's all he wanted was clarity.

The orange haired navigator felt her face heat up feeling embarrassed, she buried her face into his chest letting out a squeal "Eeee!" Luffy let out a stifled laugh "Nami that tickles stop it, and that's very cute of you." he said in a gentle voice.

Nami knew that she couldn't share these type of moments with Law, because Luffy was the most sincere romantic guy. Law was a bit too cold and mean in a way, sometimes he did have some sweet moments, but it wasn't enough and there was a huge gap. Something was missing that none of them could fill.

She relaxed at the warm embrace, Nami snuggled in his sweater wrapping her arms around him. The navigator held on tight "Luffy I promise to make everything better, and I will fix them. You really make me happy.." her voice soft.

Luffy felt himself get a giddy feeling inside, he smiled "That's because being around you makes me feel warm, and sometimes I even get a flutter in the pit of my stomach." he said as he held her tighter. She was speechless, Luffy actually touched spots inside her no one could. A rush of love came in she hugged him much more tighter, getting a grunt from the man she hugged.

"By the way.. Did you guys find out what was on the other side?" he asked curiosity was killing him.

She answered truthfully, knowing that if she lied nothing good will come out of it, and it wasn't the best route for her to take on, it would hurt her and Luffy "Yeah it was Law's crew Sanji is back now, Law was giving me a hard time he wasn't giving me any room to talk. In fact he kissed me and seduced me, but I gave his lip a a good bite. Aokiji was there, he watched everything that happened with me and Law, he didn't bother too stop it." she said in disappointment.

Luffy felt a little angry about it, he let go with one arm pulling back a bit, putting a finger on her chin. The straw hat man lifted her face so he was staring at her amber eyes, he didn't bother to hide the anger he felt "What the hell are you serious?! Aokiji didn't try to stop it? Law didn't touch you anywhere else did he?" he questioned, feeling jealous.

Nami frowned "He did just a little... Law didn't get a chance to go any further, I thought about you and I had gotten the courage to stop him." she said in a optimistic tone, Luffy bit his lip not feeling any better. He stood up, pulling her up along with him, shooting a arm towards the restroom "You are going to brush your teeth, you aren't going to kiss me until you do." he ordered, she felt herself get pulled with him towards the restroom.

She was shocked by his words, he opened the door looking away with his chin up "I'm not listening until you do it." Nami couldn't blame him. With a frown on her face walking in the restroom, trailing behind was a disappointed Luffy.

It technically wasn't her fault since she did everything to get away from Law, everything she did was futile. Even punching him didn't work that time, the man was thirsty. Nothing could have stopped him, but she went the 'Better steal my heart' way if he truly wanted her. Nami didn't care if Law even came back for her, she would just keep her distance. Since the man knew every part of her weak spots, he indeed was a danger too her, the biggest danger for her and Luffy's relationship.

Luffy shut the door, leaned against the wall, closing his eyes while crossing his arms 'That damn Law will get his beating again, and soon.. If he ever has some nerve showing up, I'll kick his ass. Nami is mine, and only mine.' he thought in anticipation, he tried to keep a straight face.

He failed when Nami turned the sink water off, his anger seeped through when he heard the woman walk over to him.

Placing her hands on his cheeks squishing them together "Take that scowl off and smile already Luffy, I love your smiles not your grouchy face. Who am I dating again?" she questioned in expectation. Luffy opened his eyes looking down at her furrowing his brows "Me!" he shouted, sounding a bit possessive.

Nami smiled "Good, there will never be a next time with him touching me. I'm serious, now can I get a kiss?" her voice sounding very optimistic, he grinned, giving in as he wrapped his arms around her "Nope." he sounded serious.

She frowned "Rea-" she was shut up by a warm passionate kiss, the navigator slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, feeling a lot more happier. Drowning in bliss noticing he was a bit more passionate than last time, she let out a small giggle. He pulled back "What's funny?" his brows furrowed a bit, she had a sweet innocent smile, her eyes showing how much the moment meant for her.

"Nothing Luffy I just realized, you're so much more passionate. What's gotten into you?" Her dulcet tone made the Straw Hat man a little crazy inside, he snuggled into her neck "Shh that's my secret, don't talk anymore." he commanded. Nami giggled at the touch, she went docile when he tightened his hold, giving her another warm kiss. No one knew how much the kisses, touches, the embraces, what their words meant for them, it was pure love not even a couple could rival the romance they had.

The ship shook, having them break out of the kiss "What the hell? What is it now.." Nami said in a sad tone, wondering who had the nerve to disturb their romantic moment. Luffy felt a unpleasant presence "Not someone who's pleased to be here.. Nami s-" she covered his mouth with her hand, he was shocked "Don't you start saying that! I'm going with you please!" she pleaded.

The door flew open Chopper was there "L-Luffyy!~ Law's here and he's mad!" he cried out, Nami felt a huge wave of agitation, a vein popped out on her forehead, she ran out the door, Luffy followed her picking the Tanuki up laying him on his head.

Law was fighting with Zoro "Zoro-ya don't waste my time, where the hell is Nami-ya? And your damn Captain!?" he yelled out in rage. Their swords locked, their faces twisted with anger they both wanted to kill each other.

The swordsman smirked "Na I don't take orders from idiots that don't get the message. Leave my Captain and his woman alone, I'll make sure you won't leave this ship with no arms! What is so important that you have to come all the way here and ruin their romance? Like I said our navigator has nothing that connects you 2 together." He said in a calm composed tone.

Law gritted his teeth "I won't leave him alone until I get what I want, It's none of your business on why I keep ruining their romance. Nami-ya is mine, I already left her a present that connects me and her together. I will be the one to take care of that! You say that now but later on you won't be saying those same words. For the last time where is Straw Hat-ya?" he demanded, expecting that Nami was going to be with him.

The thought of Nami being Luffy enraged him to his core, he didn't want Nami with Luffy he wanted nothing more but to take her away. The Heart Pirates stood on their ship watching, feeling lost nothing came across Law his ego was a lot tougher than they thought. Ikkaku wanted to kick Nami's ass for allowing herself get intimate with her Captain, she was waiting till the navigator showed up.

Nami rushed to the railing, she shouted "STOP! Leave the ship and don't you dare fight with Zoro. That's enough! Why does it matter if I'm with L-" she was interrupted with a blue film covering them "Shambles!" Nami landed in his arms with a yelp. Zoro got mad "Let go of our navigator you damn bastard!" Law ignored him, giving Nami a glare before switching his attention towards the Straw Hat Crew.

"Did you think I wouldn't come back looking for you? I'm stealing your navigator for a bit!" he shouted at everyone on the Sunny, Robin used her powers "Cinco Fleur" 10 arms sprouting all over Law, some from the ground. She had a dark smile grabbing his legs along with slapping his Kikoku out of his hand, pushing Nami out of his arms. The navigator landed on her butt "Ow Robin be a bit gentle!" she yelled in irritation. Robin nodded at Nami's words, she then pinned Laws arms behind him, giving him a good smack on the face.

"Let me go Nico-ya!" His voice had a hint of disdain. Zoro sheathed his swords backing away with a huff.

"No you won't, sorry Trafalgar Law I can't let you go. But we don't know how to get across the sea without her, another thing you shouldn't have left her with that gift in the first place. Now that she has it, you will be stuck with us I had a mature talk with Luffy he accepted it, but guess what N-a-m-i Isn't y-o-u-r-s she belongs to our Captain. If you want her you will have to work for it and win her heart over. At this rate your not making any progress, neither are you getting anywhere." her voice a cold and smart tone, Law felt even more angry. He was not liking where any of this was going.

Both the crews were on edge wanting this to all end, they didn't accept Law taking Nami at all. Even Uni felt it was childish games, but he couldn't disobey his captain he had no choice to accept his choices. The woman Ikakku didn't she was waiting for the perfect moment to hurt Nami, everything happened because of her Law never listened to any of her words. The two men were acting like kids fighting over a Popsicle, as if it was the last thing on earth.

Ikkaku jumped onto the Straw Hats ship, walking towards Nami "Didn't I tell you too stay away from him, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't get close to him. I'm not going to be reasonable, Nor go easy on you." she ran towards catching everyone's attention even Law.

Her Captain shouted "Don't you dare Ikkaku! Leave her alone! It was my decision and my choice, I was the one kept pursuing her!" she didn't listen already reaching Nami, Luffy jumped onto the deck trying to stop her.

The navigator stood up "What the hell do you mean? Sorry your Captain had me confused from the beginning. I apologised what more do you w-" she was kicked in the stomach, the wind knocked out of her. Everyone on the Sunny was shocked "Nami!" Robin shouted in worry, she spotted 2 Heart Pirate crew members jumped onto the ship charging towards the woman.

Everything was happening so fast, no one was able to grasp it right away, Ikkaku was not going to let Nami hurt her Captain she refused to allow her hurt him without hurting her physically. She thought it was the best thing to do since Nami has been the one too drive him crazy, Ikkaku really disliked how Law brushed off her warnings. She just wanted the best that was all.

Nami was enraged, when she fell to the ground "Damn you!" she cursed getting back on her feet, readying her fist, Luffy grabbed Nami from behind, turning around letting the woman strike him on the back glaring at Ikakku.

"Don't touch her!" he growled, his anger swelled inside when she kicked Nami.

Shachi and Penguin reached their crew member, tackling her down on the ground grabbing her arm placing it behind her back, pinning her face against the ground "That was uncalled for Ikkaku you went too far, Nami didn't deserve that! She already apologised it was enough." Shachi's voice was hard as a rock.

Penguin chimed in "Yeah it was enough." Law felt a little relieved when he saw them tackle her. Penguin hoped that Nami would forgive Ikakku's outburst apparently she wasn't thinking, she only thought about Law's wealth feeling really guilty that Nami had no say in anything. It really bothered him, after all he was a Lady's man, but this was a different matter, the air was heavy not being able to blame anyone who was ready too fight. He knew Law wasn't going to give in. He already expected Law to act irrational, but this never happened to his captain. The man was new with the behavior Law had, as well as the crew.

Sanji jumped on the deck rushing to her side "Luffy I'll take her to the kitchen while you handle this." his voice calmly assuring his Captain, Luffy nodded "Take Chopper." he ordered as he threw Chopper on to Sanji's shoulder "Sccaarryy~!" Chopper cried out in fear he was shaking.

Sanji patted his head before lifting Nami in to his arms "Are you okay Nami-san?" she was angry grinding her teeth, shaking her head. The cook took her to the kitchen having a Robin rush to his side checking on Nami, the look on the navigators face was enough to assure them she was okay.

Robin hugged her giving the woman comfort "Let Luffy talk with them we can only hope he doesn't lose his temper." she said in a soothing voice. Nami relaxed at the touch, sinking into her hug she returned the embrace, she was kinda hurt that Ikkaku would attack her without letting her use her words. The woman was heartbroken a bit "She never gave me a chance to talk.. Robin how can I ever reason with her?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

Robin shook her head "There won't be a chance. Let that woman use her brain, she will realize she was mistaken. That woman will apologise on her own, don't fret about it." she assured Nami in a soft voice stroking her hair. Robin thought that it was pretty chaotic that Law came searching for Nami in a fashioned way, she felt bad that Nami was in the middle of everything. Knowing she was going to have too comfort her.

"Nami let's take a bath I guarantee you will feel better, so yes or no?" she asked wanting to comfort her more, the navigator nodded "Please." her voice gentle, she got up from the chair she sat on walking with robin towards the door.

~Meanwhile~

Chopper clinged onto Sanji "Law was so angry it was scary!" he said in a shaky voice, the cook grabbed him "Calm down Chopper, will you feel better if I make you some Cotton Candy? I'll make a special Cotton Candy snack for you." he said in a low soft tone.

Chopper smiled "Yeah!" he was excited now jumping out of Sanji's hands, running towards the kitchen to watch Sanji make him the snack he said he'd make. Chopper felt a lot more relaxed knowing Nami was actually well, Ikkaku didn't injure her in fact Nami was lucky. The poor Tanuki went outside along with Usopp to catch Snowflakes with their tongues just right when Law arrived.

Seeing everything before him unfold, he let out a high-pitched scream hugging onto the Long nose who was scared as well, when Zoro bursted out the kitchen unsheathing his swords, dashing towards the top of the stairs. Springing off of the floor, with a wide smirk "There you are Trafalgar Law! I been waiting for you to show up!" he sneered at the Male.

Law unsheathed his Kikoku "Zoro-ya Where is your Captain I supposed Nami-ya should be with him. I don't care about you or your anticipation on my arrival, I want my woman back." his voice flat unwavering. Locking there swords for a minute, before they pulled their swords back, quickly clashing against on another, Law sent Zoro flying towards the crow's nest, the impact of his back hitting the hardwood made Zoro even more intense.

He jumped off, he had a lot of bloodlust "Stop Zoro!" Usopp yelled, Chopper ran towards the bathroom sniffing Luffy out. And that's when everything went haywire from their, Chopper was truly terrified.

~the present~

Zoro was beside Luffy putting a hand on his shoulder "Hold it Luffy. You don't know if he is in the right mind too accept it." his voice low and rough masculine voice. Zoro didn't find any of this pleasant or entertaining, everything was a huge pain in the ass for him, since he was the one who was protecting Luffy. He actually wanted to throw Law into the ocean, because he was being a bug prying his nose into Luffy's relationship with the navigator. None of it was funny.

The swordsman glared at Law who put his hand on the hilt of his sword, Aokiji crossed onto the Straw Hats ship "Don't you think the navigator already has no choice, but to end up in Law's care she isn't yours entirely. That is in a week." he mockingly said.

Trying to antagonize the situation, knowing how well he could get under Luffy's skin. He was thrilled over the love triangle quarrel, the Former Admiral was getting way to excited over it.

Luffy wasn't going to allow Aokiji get under his skin. The male was going to handle everything like a man. As a grown man should handle things because the fighting was not getting anything across, and it was just plain childish. Luffy already anticipated that Law was going to look for Nami, but he was not going to allow him too steal her again, he wanted everything to be settled fairly. Giving Law a chance to at least fight over her heart, but Luffy wasn't going to try, he wanted to sit back and let her come to him, that's if she truly loves him. He was ready, he was going to have Nami work for it, and chase after him instead. The Straw Hat had enough of chasing her, the real fun was about to begin.

Luffy glared "None of your damn business. Why the hell are you here Icy? Don't you have better things to do then try and stir up some bullshit? get the hell off my ship you bastard." his voice cold, Franky stood next to his Captain "Exactly what business do you have snooping around in other peoples private matters?" he shot at the Former Admiral.

Aokiji had a smug smile "Calm down pacifista, I'm just here watching 2 supernova's fighting over a-" Law punch the man on his face. He wasn't surprised because he was pushing his luck, Aokiji already antagonized Law on the ship over the matter of Nami being in Luffy's arms. His teasing was annoying Law already, the surgeon couldn't help it any longer. When he punched him, it indeed made him feel better, no it felt good.

"Shut the hell up and go cool my damn polar bear, no one even asked you to come and butt your stupid nose in my affairs. Aokiji I allowed you too sail on my ship for the reason of cooling Bepo off because he begged for it. If you don't go now I really will kick your ass." he growled. Law was right, he only allowed Aokiji to cool off Bepo, he didn't plan on having him talk his ear out. Nor having him tag along and provoke them into another brawl. The male already lost his patience with him, the Former Admiral was being a lot more annoying than Luffy, he felt tired of him opening his junk of a mouth.

the Icy fool retreated "Damn you pirates are feisty. You guys choose the moment too act like some when you're fighting over a average woman." he remarked. Luffy shouted "Shut the hell up! Nami isn't average! She is special and a one of a kind. You don't ever see any woman like her around, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you know whats good for you." he threatened, Law was a little glad that he said the same thing he was about to say. The swordsman nodded in approval 'That's how our Captain thinks? Well this is interesting. Nami would be a dumb ass if she ditched this idiot for that dumb ass.' he thought logically.

The Icy dude just kept his mouth shut 'Mhm that chick is average as hell.' he thought too himself. As the man hopped back over to the Semi- Submarine.

Aokiji got back to a very agitated Bepo "Who the hell said you can stop cooling me!? Next time you leave I'll throw you in the ocean myself!" the polar bear yelled in agitation, his voice high-pitched. Laying back down ordering him to sit back down, Aokiji grumbled when he took a seat back on top of the bear.

Law spoke "Why can't you just let go of Nami she is already mine." he argued, Luffy felt like kicking his ass. He was tired of him when he spoke of Nami as if she truly was his, Nami was only Luffy's he wasn't going to allow him speak like that any longer.

He let out a long sigh "Stop saying she's yours Robin already explained everything to you. I'll accept you being around because of that, you can't take her away be fair and win her heart if you truly want her. I don't care if you messed around with her, she was drunk it had no meaning to it." he said bluntly.

Pausing for a moment letting Law grasp his words "That will mean I got a rival, and I just have to make one with her. You won't be the one to take ownership of her, she's my lady!" he shouted.

Zoro looked away holding in a laugh, Franky was shocked he blushed "Aow! You got a challenge there Luffy, I didn't expect you to be the possessive type. So you really aren't stupid after all." he said in a joyful tone. Luffy gave him a soured look when the robot laughed as he patted his back with a tiny hand, Zoro couldn't help but find it a little funny 'Luffy is to blunt!' he thought in amusement.

Law scowled "Fine then we will see what happens." he accepted the challenge. Although inside he was a bit disturbed about Luffy's plans, the Captain thought about how he was going to steal her heart. All the thoughts of wanting to take her away vanished the man was pleased, he knew it was going to be a long hard journey.

Aokiji was going to leave early in the morning, not wanting to linger any long with the crews who were literally fighting over a woman."I'm glad I got a good view of the show, I am pleased the navigator already made her choice." he spoke in a low entertained voice.

Luffy and Law were tugging Nami all over the place.

They both were livelier than ever, Nami felt herself get tired with the 2 pulling her everywhere.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a scorching, dry, hot day, they stayed at the Island for a bit restocking up on things. Sanji had dragged Law with him on purpose, he did need his help partially because he wanted his Captain to try and spend some time with Nami. After a chaotic day with the heart pirates, he was going to give Luffy the time he wished for.

While Nami stayed in bed, not daring to wake up. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long and stressful day, she made herself get comfortable in the bed, since Robin was gone. Nami was falling back asleep, then she heard the door open "What is it Robin? Tell Sanji I do.." feeling a familiar figure slip under the blanket, laying right behind her.

She didn't move, a small smile grew on her lips. The person beside her scooted close, hugging her, giving her a kiss on the neck "Luffy~ what are you doing?" she asked in a ardent tone, a small giggle came out of her.

Then she turned around, sliding a arm under his, hugging Luffy back. She opened her eyes slightly, tilting her head up to glance at him, he reached down to her ear "Well. I just wanted too come and lay with you, since you been asleep for a while now. I thought about spending a little bit of time with you." his voice soft and alluring, the hot breath against her ear made Nami lose her mind.

She melted when he pulled back, Luffy looked so adorable while closing his eyes, giving her a big kiss, his touch was comforting Nami who has never felt like that before. Every moment, every touch, kiss, everything she cherished the navigator refused to let another tarnish it.

He was waiting for the right moment to come inside her room, he wanted to have his alone time with her, Robin was fine with him taking his time. It didn't bother her, she knew Luffy wanted to be with Nami, so she told him she had some 'important' things do. Letting the two have the room all to themselves, the Archeologist planned on having Franky come with her. Leaving only Chopper and Usopp with Zoro along with the pair, while Brook just wandered around the town.

Luffy had even asked Zoro to guard the room, he didn't want anyone bursting in and disturbing them, his kissed deepened, their breathing picked up. His hold firmly tightening as he pressed himself against her, he gripped her neck with his hand, the moment intensifying his kiss leaving Nami breathless.

She pulled back "Luffy what's gotten into you all of a-" he didn't let her finish her sentence, he kissed her again releasing his hold on her, Nami whined, she jumped on to him giving him a hot passionate kiss.

He broke it, pushing her off of him. Luffy pulled her in a embrace, she gave him a disappointed gaze "Don't look at me like that Nami. I won't be able to control myself if we go further than that." Luffy was on the edge, he only wanted to spend time with her inside the room. The navigator snuggled her face on his chest, her heart jumped around, their warm embrace was enough for the pair.

She pulled back, glancing at the male she held furrowing her brows "Yes Luffy, why? Are you having second thoughts?" she felt a little upset with the silly question. Not perceiving his change of mood, her amber eyes unwavering Nami didn't like the question, It actually stung her heart a bit.

She felt her hold tighten giving him a frown "Luffy.. Say something, are you having second thoughts about us?" his gaze intensified, Luffy didn't have any thoughts, he wanted to be sure she wasn't going to change her mind. He was reading her, eyeing to see if she was lying, then he gave her a big smile shaking his head, Luffy pulled away sitting up on the bed.

Nami sat up with him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he spoke in a soft voice "Nami why would I have any second thoughts? Should there be a reason why? I just wanted to make sure that's all" her hand ran down his chest. She started kissing the back of his neck, but it didn't last long when he turned round and tackled her onto the bed.

He looked at her for what seem for like a minute, Luffy wore a mischievous grin "Nami you have too wait" all he could do is fight his urge of desires. Luffy was stronger enough and more capable of holding himself back, but that didn't change how he felt in his groin. The man himself was dying to get a taste of her.

She whined, giving a small pout, but she knew all too well that Nami had to work for it. "Luffy~ you're a teaaase!" The Straw Hat just laughed.

He got up from his spot, tugging her out of bed "Get ready for the day. So can leave this Island sooner." ordering her, Luffy himself was already getting bored. The anticipation of wanting to sail out was stronger than anything at the moment. Nami gave him a quick kiss before he got out of the room. She quickly picked out her clothes, not wanting too waste anymore time.

Zoro saw Luffy struggling with his pants, he closed his eyes stifling his laughter. The male couldn't help but think Luffy was being hard on himself, albeit he was doing the right thing. He didn't blame Luffy for doing the things he was doing, "Captain are you okay?" Luffy looked at him with a deep blush, Zoro could see the embarrassment.

The male shook his head slinging himself to the Sunny's head, his heart was playing with his emotions. Luffy felt frustrated, anxious, love-sick. He felt like going nuts, but he couldn't let himself go that route Luffy was going to overcome it. Not wanting to let Nami get what she wants right away.

~(Meanwhile)~

Sanji was going overboard with the food, He was stalling Law, and the surgeon knew what he was doing. However the surgeon was straying from the cook, he tried to pretend like he was getting lost, Totally on purpose. But Robin was their too keep him from trying to go back, Shachi and Penguin couldn't stand the torture Law was going through, they both pitied him.

Law replayed the moment he was with Ikkaku, he was furious with her. The surgeon scolded her "Ikkaku.. That was uncalled for, I didn't even think you would do something like that. If you think was okay, you're gravely mistaken. Nami didn't do anything to you. It's my business you're only making things worse for me, keep your nose out of it. When you thought about the stunt you just did apologize to her. Till then I don't ever want too see your face, and no dinner for you tonight" he refrained himself from yelling at her.

Law didn't give her a chance to talk, and didn't bother too listen to her protesting along with the foul words that poured out her mouth. Ikkaku didn't care about dinner or anything, she thought it was logical, but in the end she was going to change that messed up perception. Nami didn't do anything to her, Law was perfectly logical.

The surgeon did his best too not do anything unnecessary, the agonizing feeling when he seen her kick Nami. It truly disturbed him, Law beat himself up over it, cursing himself for not tying up his crew member, but he also thought she wouldn't do anything which is why he didn't go to such lengths.

He didn't know who was at fault at the moment, but Ikkaku had no right too stick her nose in his business, Law had made it clear as water. His punishment for her wasn't severe, the man was not that cruel, but he truly wanted her too think about her absurd actions. Knowing she probably will or won't. The surgeon thought of starving her for another day if she didn't think about it.

Law had felt the air change when Ikkaku hurt Nami, everyone was ready to fight. That isn't what he wanted, albeit there was no meaning to such an alliance, not anymore that is. Zoro was ready too kick his ass again, but Luffy extinguished the flame. The man knew that the crew members were not okay with it, but it was going to go back too normal. Luffy knew what he was doing, but it was not going to happen again, not while he's got a good eye on the Navigator.

Albeit Law couldn't hold himself from checking on her, the restless pacing back and forth for 3 hours was painful. He waited for Zoro to fall asleep, the swordsman was training the whole time outside, he felt like it was a nice breezy Night so he couldn't pass up on it. Law couldn't stand each minute because Zoro was taking to long.

But Franky had came out and told Zoro to get his ass to sleep, for his own benefit. Law watched the whole thing. Robin and Franky casually walking back to the library, he shuddered when he heard some loud moaning, Zoro was already fast asleep in the men quarter's the training left him exhausted. And of course fighting with Law, He took pride in it and pretty much enjoyed it.

Law snuck his way towards Nami's room, spotting a tiny Chopper asleep while guarding the door. The surgeon smiled at the cute sight, planning to get him a blanket. When he walked into the room Law seen Nami asleep, it made his heart ease up at the sight of her not bruised from the kick.

However, she didn't have a blanket on her. Which he made him pull the blanket that sat at her feet over Nami, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. The navigator had grabbed his shirt unconsciously "Luffy… hm...m" Her tired sweet voice soft, Law felt a bit down, his heart clenched. That didn't stop him from wanting to win her over, he was just going to try harder.

The male walked over to the couch, grabbing a tiny blanket from the arm rest. He had a saddened smile when he walked out the room, but it got replaced with a pleased smile. Law crouched beside the reindeer, covering Chopper with the small blanket "You rest well Doctor." he patted his stomach.

Chopper had such a cute smile "Cotton canshy" Law chuckled at the adorable reindeer. His heart warmed inside.

Quick note: I couldn't wait to state this.. But THE FUCK! I didn't know what a Tanuki was so I looked that up! And DAMN! …. I been mistaking Chopper for a Japanese Raccoon Dog! xD.. Yeah I got a lot of Editing to do :( I'm still Editing the beginning of the story.

~(Back to the story)~

"Law! quit fooling around already, and help me with the bags" Sanji's humble tone broke him out of his thoughts.

"Blackleg-ya.. Don't order me around, you have no authority t-" Robin gave him a smack on his cheek, with an extra arm. She let out a satisfied "Hmph" looking away as if nothing happened, the cook let out a snort that slap entertained him just perfectly.

"You.. Ha whatever, you all will regret the tough landing." the both looked at him nervously. Law had a smug smile "Room." letting the blue film cover them. The pair tried to say something "Sorry I can't hear you, Shambles!" Law was being overly petty, Albeit it actually satisfied him, he hoped that they both landed on their heads.

He made sure the bags were last. Law thought about the bags landing on top of them, it made him laugh a bit. Than he gave Shachi and Penguin a warning "Captain! Wait I haven't asked this beautiful lady out yet!" Shachi cried out, Law scoffed, glaring at him.

"You can do that later on the next Island." he said when they all landed on the Sunny.

"Nooo! The woman was so sexy! I could have gotten her if I had the chance to talk too her!" Shachi sulked loudly, collapsing on his knees. Law rolled his eyes, knowing Shachi wasn't going to get any woman with the way he talks.

"You couldn't even get the woman who was selling takoyaki. You lecherous idiot." Penguin shot at him, earning a big smack on the head from the man. Shachi felt upset, upset with Law for a second.

Luffy was standing there with his arms crossed "Trao-guy! You could have been more gentle with Robin and Sanji! Their not some pebbles!" Law ignored him, he got a glimpse of Nami who wore a plain black bikini top and dark blue shorts. Nami had a big smile while she was picking a orange from her tree.

He grinned at Luffy "I have something to take care of" Law yet used his powers to land in front of Nami on the upper deck. She jumped back, dropping her orange, it rolled over to Law, he picked it up with a warm smile.

He walked over towards her "Nami, I'm sorry. So can you give me a chance to make it up too you?" his voice charming, she was staring at him, a deep blush appeared on her face.

She warily said "S-Sure.. Can you give me my orange?" he started peeling it for her "Yeah. After I'm done peeling it for you" Law couldn't hold back a smirk. The surgeon chuckled when she looked away, he felt his heart warm up a pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach strengthened. Nami was embarrassed from that time her and Law fucked around, she did regret it. It changed everything with her Captain

Luffy let him get a head start, but inside he shouted at himself 'The hell are you doing!? Go and stop that idiot!' however he was the idiot, well at the moment. Luffy seen Law get closer after he was done peeling the orange for her, he touched Nami's hair after he gave her the peeled oranges.

That drove Luffy nuts, he shot himself up on the upper deck, pulling Nami beside him, Robin and Chopper were watching they both were stunned. The rest of the crew members went back to their formal routines, ignoring the 2 men who were arguing.

Then Robin and Chopper both sat on the lawn chairs, trying not to disturb them, the crew members knew it was going to be a long day. Especially with the 2 fighting over Nami.

"Oh no you won't keep your filthy paws off of Nami!" Luffy exclaimed, his own jealousy ruining his plans. Law felt his blood boil with the way he had his hand on her hip.

He glared at Luffy running over too Nami's side, the girl had a sweat drop form on her cheek 'W-What the hell's going on?! Did they plan this together!?' she thought, the confusion she felt was growing.

"Straw Hat-ya you bastard!" he yelled in anger, Law pulled Nami out of Luffy's arms picking her up in bridal style.

Making a run towards the railing, he jumped off "Huh!? W-Wait Traoguy- kun! Why are you guys doing this?!" she asked in confusion. Earning a grunt from him, when Law landed in the middle of the lawn deck, he dashed for the submarine. Luffy jumped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, he grabbed her.

Robin was sitting on a lawn chair, watching them in amusement Chopper beside her. They both felt uneasy, Chopper was afraid that Nami was under pressure and it wasn't going to be good for her "Waiittt! LET ME AT LEAST GO TALK TOO FRANKY ABOUT OUR NEXT DESTINATION!" Nami shouted at the 2 males where were tugging her.

Chopper felt really unsettled "R-Robin what if she gets under too much pressure? This won't be good" he said worriedly, but she just sprouted arms to tickle him. The reindeer laughed hysterically.

They both let her go glaring at each other before looking at her, the adrenaline rushing in their veins on who will get too Nami first. Nami felt the stares from them intensify, she was uneasy and nervous, instead she ran towards Franky who was at the helm of the ship. Climbing on top of the Cyborg, her heart pounding "This is who I choose! I won't choose any of you!" she shouted while shaking.

The Cyborg looked at her as if she hit her head, he bursted out laughing "Nami stop joking around give me a direction so we can sail already!" he said in between laughs. Robin just quietly watched, wondering how the boy's were going to handle the situation.

But the laughing didn't last long when he turned around to see Luffy and Law running towards him, well her "Franky head towards Mid East-Southern Direction! There should be a strong wind coming in!" she yelled, he felt terrified. Hoping his body would stay intact. Her eyes lost color when they got closer, Nami frantically tried to climb onto Franky's arm.

Robin chuckled when she seen Luffy wrap his arm around the navigator's body "Franky! Get your nasty ass hands of Nami-ya!" Law shouted furiously, but Luffy pushed him away.

When she was beside him, he dove in for a kiss. Before he could successfully kiss her Law who's wasting his stamina replaced Chopper for Nami. Luffy got a kiss full of Chopper's furry mouth, he dropped Chopper. He was spitting in disgust, while Chopper did the same "Damn you Law! That was my first kiss bastard! I was saving it! How can you do this to me!? Don't throw me in your troubles!" The reindeer cried out sadness.

Nami saw what happened and she felt sad "Now Luffy has been defiled, I can never kiss him the same way.." she whined.

Law smirked "Good, which means you will stop kissing him. I just want a chance to prove you wrong. I gave off the wrong impression, and I honestly wasn't being fair. Nor did I spare you any of my love, I made a huge mistake for letting you have your way with me. Because it blinded me, my desires were strong and unreasonable" his tone hinting a bit of sadness.

She was shocked about how sincere he was being, her heart jump a bit, noticing how regretful he looked. Law sort out his feelings and thoughts overnight, he knew his own desires got the best of him, he wanted to change that impression he left out. The surgeon was going to do a lot of ass kissing. But if the navigator didn't want him, or didn't grow any feelings for him, he was going to give up and let her be happy. He would just have to prevent anything growing inside her body. No matter how hard, or how hurt he was going to be it was all for her happiness and didn't want her carrying such a burden.

Nami knew that this time he didn't have any infatuation or lust, he was expressing feelings, feelings he couldn't express before. Somehow she felt a bit sad inside, her own feelings were starting to become split a bit. The surgeon reached his submarine Shachi felt his face being stepped on by Law's shoe.

Penguin beside him roared in laughter, hugging his stomach, he got a hard slap on his cheek from Shachi. The males started fighting, giving Bepo a harsh kick in the face. The polar bear jumped in, his own anger swarming inside. The polar bear didn't feel like tolerating anything, all because Aokiji left and wasn't there to cool him off.

Luffy stopped Law snatching Nami out of his hands, but Nami broke out of his grasp surprising her Captain. The navigator tried to make a run for the Sunny, shouting in desperation "Roobbiinn! Stop enjoying this and help me! Sanji-kun!" Sanji came out swooning over the call, but Nami screamed. The woman was terribly terrified of how lecherous he looked.

Robin finally stopped watching "Cuerpo Fluer!" her clone sprouted beside Nami, she had a smug smile "We all know Nami belongs to me. You two enough and stay away from my girlfriend!" Robin picked her up and walked back over to her room.

Law and Luffy didn't stop "Keep out of this Robin! Captain's orders!" Luffy ordered in irritation, making a dash over to the Sunny. Robin was defeated, she felt bad for the navigator while a Sanji was glooming over the Robin rescue. He cursed to himself for being slow.

The men were livelier than they have ever been. Law and Luffy were not going to give up.

It was Mid Afternoon. The navigator was in the middle of taking a bath, she felt deeply tired. Luffy and Law didn't give her a break, she begged Zoro to help her get into the bathroom without any of the 2 catching her, ordering him to guard the door. Her feelings were mixed, it was overwhelming her. The navigator was suddenly confused. While she relaxed and thought about her feelings, Nami's fatigue finally took hold. "Z-Zor-" she tried too call out for the swordsman.

Nami couldn't get up, she lost her strength, the steam inside made her unable to breathe properly. She was in there for about 2 hours, Zoro felt something was wrong. He didn't want to go in because seeing her naked wasn't appropriate for him. After all she is Luffy's girlfriend, so the swordsman ran out to get Luffy, knowing he would check on her.

Spotting him, he sat next too Usopp, who was sharing his sincere feelings for Kaya. "Luffy! Get over here now!" he yelled urgently, Luffy looked at him with a quizzically, but he seen Zoro's face Luffy knew something was wrong right away.

He shot an arm on the railing beside Zoro, landing next to him with a soft thump "What's w-" he was interrupted by Zoro who was pulling him towards the bathroom. The swordsman opened the door to the bathroom, shoving Luffy inside "Your lady has been in there for quite a while, check on her!" his worried tone surprised Luffy.

The Swordsman shut the door on Luffy's face, giving him his privacy.

Luffy gasped "N-Nami!" he stuttered, he rushed by her side pulling the navigator out of the tub. She was unconscious "Zoro! Get me a towel hurry!" Luffy yelled out, he was worried. Not worried about Zoro on the other side of the door, the Straw Hat Captain kicked the door open. Walking out with Nami in arms, he tried his best to cover her chest.

Zoro came in with a towel almost losing his composure, he threw it at Luffy out of reflex and ran out of the restroom. His heart hammered 'Shit that was really uncomfortable.. He should know better already!' the swordsman thought in agitation, the sight of Nami naked was disturbing.

"Nami wake up" he said calmly, wrapping the towel around her. The navigator didn't budge, but she was breathing perfectly fine, he relaxed knowing she was fine.

It was Night time Nami woke up in her room with Luffy holding her, she smiled but confusion kicked in. Her head ached as she got out from the spot she laid on, the navigator walked to her closet. She took out a pair of light blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt. The woman walked out of her room, a cold breeze came in she shivered.

She ran back in her room, grabbing her pink coat from her closet Nami draped it over her shoulders, feeling a lot warmer. Luffy was wide awake creeping up when her back was turned, he stood behind her, hugging her, she was startled "I wasn't asleep, but where do you think you're going Nami?" his voice gentle.

Her eyes widened "L-Luffy shouldn't you be asleep? I wanted to walk around for a bit. Why what's wrong?" her dulcet tone soothed Luffy, he was filled with joy hearing her.

The Captain was waiting for her to wake up just so he could spend time with her, the male himself felt really lonely. She was the only one who he needed too talk. And be with "No. Stay here with me, walking can wait later." he ordered, Nami felt herself getting picked by him. The navigator seen his serious face, she lifted a hand to caress his cheek.

"Luffy don't be so serious.. You can come with me?" she offered, but the man shook his head laying her down on the bed. Luffy was so impatient, he laid with her cuddling with her "No, just so you know I been waiting for you to get up. And it was lonely without you awake." Luffy held her tightly. Nami couldn't help it but reciprocate, It was like the navigator was being hypnotized.

Everything Luffy said she actually listened, pure instinct. Her heart was hammering at the excitement she felt "Luffy.. Really did you just lay here? I'm sorry I didn't feel well.." she snuggled her face into his chest. The Straw Hat just chuckled, planting a kiss on her head, he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I enjoyed watching you sleep, although it was really weird when you called my name out of nowhere." he had a big smile, his heart fluttered at the memory, however he felt really embarrassed. Nami looked at him, her face red, clearly she remembered the dream, the dream was about Luffy crossing the line. The very line he refuses to cross until the time is right.

Luffy felt Nami tighten her hold, she tried to bury her face, but Luffy lifted her face up with a stretched out hand, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the look on her face. "Luffy! No more watching me sleep! Jeez! Since I can't go out on a walk can we at least go to the Sunny's head? Please" She pouted. The navigator had her point, she didn't have to walk, she can go on the Sunny's head with her Captain.

Luffy blushed 'Oh no she's doing it again, How can I say no!?' He thought warily, Luffy had no right to resist a minor request "Fine. That is because I can't say no to your cute pout!" his fondness of her pouts was quite a bit overwhelming. Nami kept doing things her Captain loved, it only made him yearn for her touch even more, she didn't know that.

Luffy loved her way too much, the man's affection was not to be rivaled even Law couldn't beat his place, he always cleared the confusion of her heart. His spot in her heart only grew, she was starting to get very attached too him. Sooner or later the woman was going to cling on him like no other.

The Captain got up, he held a hand out with a warm smile, she grabbed it 'Luffy is just so much of a gentlemen! My heart can't take any of this anymore. Who would have thought he had such a side!' she appreciated the warm gesture.

The navigator hugged him as soon as she got on her feet, the warm compassionate hug made Luffy's heart race, his blush only grew "Stop with the cuteness overload Nami! It's enough I might actually pass out from this!" his tone filled with endearment. Nami rubbed her face on his chest "Hush! I can't help myself Luffy.. I just love your gentle side it makes me so happy" her voice filled with earnest, she looked up at him her eyes got entranced by the Captain, the navigator felt her thoughts wash away. She knew Luffy felt loved, way too loved.

"No! Just stop Nami, don't look at me anymore!" he looked away, covering his mouth as his face turned deep red. He shook out of her hold, pulling her out of the room, getting the feeling that if they stayed inside her room Luffy wouldn't be able to keep the promise he made.

The Night Sky filled with Stars, It was a breathtaking sight Nami became awestruck. It was a coincidence the Night Sky looked beautiful, the colorful Sky glistened as if there was glitter in the Sky itself.

Surprisingly Robin was awake on the lawn chair with Zoro laying on the other, Franky was sleep beside the chair. They both watched the Sky the navigator softened seeing her roommate on the lawn deck. Albeit Luffy felt excited "Wow that's really amazing!" he wrapped his arm around Nami's body, shooting an arm to the Sunny's head. Nami felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach as she felt the air rush, she had forgotten to breathe when they landed on the Sunny's head, the woman gasped for air, her heart pounding hard "Don't do that without warning me Luffy!" she shouted in a startling tone.

Luffy jumped "What the hell Nami! You scared me! That was unnecessary" she looked at him with a brow arched, Nami laughed at the look on his face.

He truly was frightened for a moment, a urge to tease her sprouted inside, the Captain smirked "You know Nami.. I feel like getting a little payback" he tackled her, pinning the girls arms on down beside her head.

The man stared for a minute, she blushed "L-Luffy, isn't that going too far? How long are you going to keep staring at me?" a wave of embarrassment washed over her.

He grinned and leaned in to her ear "Nami I was feeling a bit off today, but you definitely turn me on." his smooth voice made Nami lose it, the navigator was so red. Luffy had tooken a look at her, his smirk only grew, he stole a hot passionate kiss Nami fell even more in love.

Nami's felt a mix of emotions, she didn't know what she wanted to do, but Luffy sat down in his formal spot before she could do anything. The woman was flustered, she bit her lip, she wanted to take Luffy down and strip off his clothes, but that's exactly what he wanted her to think. He wanted her to keep yearning for him, she was completely under his control and she didn't realize that.

"Nami stop dallying around and come here, I know what you're thinking but you won't get what you want. I'll keep too that promise, now come here and sit so we can stare at the Sky." he snapped her out of those dirty thoughts, she wasn't surprised. That's what she had expected from him, but the desire of between them was about to reach its limits, there was only a matter of time before Nami truly lose her control. She didn't linger around, she crawled over to his lap, the navigator leaned against his chest and stare up at the Sky, his arms embraced her tightly, the warmth seeping in her coat.

"Nami.. These stars are like your eyes, they glisten just like the Sky and they lock you in a trance. Sometimes I can't seem too wake up from staring at them, you really are one of a kind. All these girls don't have that, I see why Sanji swoons over you a lot. But even so I know you and him will never happen, I won't allow it. You're only mine and I'll make sure you won't forget that, I'm not worried about him or you. Not even Law, I'll give you my all and nothing will change it." his enticing voice was like music to Nami's ears. She felt like she could listen to him all day long his choice of words hit the spot, the woman felt loved. Nami had no intention of betraying him, Law was X'd out completely from her mind the male was never going to have a chance with her.

"Luffy~ that's so sweet, you're right.. I don't think I will be able to stop loving you, you're the reason why I can't. With you around it's like I'm on cloud 9, I get nervous sometimes and anxious, I really love the way you are. I hope this love never ends, you're everything to me no other person can steal me away." she paused, breaking his hold on her. She turned to face the Captain, her eyes shining the reflection of the stars above them, the navigator's face just inches away.

She continued in a soft voice, her eyes entrancing the man in front of her "If they tried it won't work.. Because my heart belongs too you, only you. I know you will give me your all.. Eventually, but I adore the way your taking things slow.. It's like our relationship has a lot of meaning, it's like our ship, sailing slowly. I love it, it makes every moment worth it. You're worth more than treasure, gold can't buy you nor can I get the affection you give me from gold. Our love is just like gold, solid,precious,beautiful. You're the lotus flower in my heart," the navigator cupped her hands on his cheek, giving him the biggest and longest kiss.

Luffy felt touched, the sweet enduring woman just exposed her perception on their love. He knew it was something special if Nami said it's like gold, the Captain had known all along gold can't buy love or happiness. The happiness you want from the special person you love, all the affection and love was not something to toy with. She was not toying with him, she was deeply sincere, he seen that. The man inside felt glad, he can read her easily now more than ever.

affection and love was not something to toy with. She was not toying with him, she was deeply sincere, he seen that. The man inside felt glad, he can read her easily now more than ever.

He got lost in the kiss, she deepened it this time, the romantic moment the pair have truly is something rare.. And very delightful, the woman broke kiss staring in his captivating gaze, a loving smile appeared on her lips.

Nami pecked his lips, not even realizing the group that watched them "You guys are so cute!" Robin spoke in a entertained voice, she was sitting on the railing. A glowing smile on her face, beside her where Franky and Zoro with touched smiles, Robin wiped away a tear from her eyes while Franky cried.

"S-S-Sooo r-romantic! You two stop it! And take it too your room this is too much for me. My heart is forever moved." Franky said in between sobs, he never seen such a romantic moment than this. The Cyborg was so pleased, he couldn't detest the pair Luffy and Nami were too adorable.

The Swordsman just laughed "Our Captain hasn't had enough yet huh. You love birds are like popsicles, you can't even separate for a moment. What did you expect we were curious so we just did a little spying." the male teased, his playful tone enlightened the 2 who were crying. However the Swordsman was actually enjoying how his captain finally had his happiness, but he felt like Law was going to ruin it, eventually.

Luffy turned around slowly with a blush, the navigator could have sworn she saw steam coming from him. The Captain couldn't take it anymore, he passed out, the navigator was shocked "Luffy! Don't pass out now! Hang in there! You guys the teasing has pushed him over the edge. That's enough!" she yelled at them with her brows furrowed. Nami became upset, she was having a romantic moment and they pushed him to far.

Nami had no choice but to take him too her room and give him air, she told Robin she wasn't allowed to come in for the rest of the night.

The navigator took care of him, as best as she could.

She was waiting for him to get up, But she replayed the romantic moment over and over, with a loving smile on her face as she had Luffy in her arms.

Note: I been trying to build some motivation, sorry if the last chapter sucked. I have been running out of ideas, the whole time I was reading and brainstorming on a lot. I get hooked sometimes that I take my time writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this! :) and yeah I'm trying too explore my writing by making some not "SUCKY" stories. Which is why I'm taking my time. Lol I suck either way no matter how hard I try to work on these xD but I don't intend on rushing my stories! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews. :) Oh yeah man that new chapter of one piece was a hell of a shocker! Like shit man I wasn't expecting that at all. Oh and guest-san I'll resolve that triangle in the next chapter. Also I was fixing some chapters sorry for the confusion I'm still in the middle of fixing them thou.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next Day it had begun to snow, the wind picked up as the Straw Hats sailed towards their destination the Sky became colorless, purely white, the blue Sky they had been under no longer around. It was 30 below Celsius the Navigator was dressed in the same pink coat, her Captain back in his red jacket. Luffy sat on the Sunny's head as usual, this time he didn't have Nami with him.

Nami had stayed sitting on foremast since the morning, while she and Luffy had a very serious talk. A talk she didn't want to have, she just wanted him to have faith in her.

She was deep in thought, whilst watching a excited Chopper catching snowflakes with his tongue "Naamii~! This is the best! How long will it be till we land?" he squealed in excitement.

The little Reindeer ran around in front of her, she had a grumpy look, giving him a sigh before replying "Gee at least 6 hours.." she puffed her cheeks with her arms crossed, kicking her leg as she sat on the Foremast.

The Heart Pirates lounged around on the Sunny's deck, while Law stayed on his ship in his room sleeping. They were enjoying the view, however. Bepo took his comfort way too far, he didn't care whether a person was next too him,

He rolled around in the snow.

Nami felt the urge to check on Law, just _only_ to see if the male was just fine, however, she didn't want him to keep sleeping.

Not when it began to snow she thought 'Wouldn't Law like to enjoy this?' she stood up from her seat with a determined look.

She spoke in a assertive tone "Chopper I will be right back" giving the Reindeer a warning before she walked off towards the Heart Pirates Ship.

The moment she reached for the Ship.

Ikkaku bursted through the Door "You damn Cat thieving whore!" she yelled at Nami in deep rage,

She charged towards her, but Nami blocked her hit with a kick too her face, having the woman stumble on her feet, leaving her unable to catch her balance.

"Leave me alone. I have nothing to say anything towards you and I'm sure Law will hate it if our crews start fighting! Consider this as a payback from the time you hit me. Ikkaku we are even and this is it so please. Stop BOTHERING me!" she growled in anger, trying her best to keep her voice low, the woman who was standing was knocked on her ass, emphasizing on some words.

Even though the Navigator knew she was in the wrong for doing something way out of character.

Nami did it out of instinct, but it didn't change the way she had felt towards Ikkaku.

Her cheeks flushed with irritation, not accepting the fact she had been defeated. She felt like she couldn't let her be. And Ikkaku didn't want to give up she got back on her feet, a deep frown appeared on her face. Nami didn't know why she didn't hate her, she but she did feel frustrated with her. But somehow inside she felt something for her.

Ikkaku continued to throw numerous punches at Nami.

"Why? Why aren't you giving up? Why aren't you taking that stupid pitiful expression on your face?! I don't understand you and it frustrates me so much Cat Burglar Nami!" The Navigator dodged every move with grace.

She punched the woman in her chest as soon as the Heart Pirate got hold of her balance, knocking the wind out of her. Nami had the most angered facial expression, as the pair continued to fight in the midst of it all the crew caught on. And they didn't like what they were seeing.

While on the Sunny's head Luffy caught notice of the girls fighting, his stomach sank when he seen Nami on the other side. Where she wasn't supposed to be in the first place. It made him upset and angered.

At this point he didn't care if he hitted Ikkaku, because she is the one who attacked Nami from the looks of it.

He quickly got off the Sunny's head and started running towards the girls that were on the Polar Tang. Yelling towards the others to mind their own business as they almost started to crowd the railing.

Robin was about to use her powers when Sanji stopped her from using them "What are you doing Sanji-San!? She's going to get hur-" Sanji glared at her.

"You think I'm okay with it? I'm not.. But after all we can't interfere it isn't our rodeo.. Let our Captain handle it, don't you feel it? He's angry" his tone came out low, only the Archaeologist is able to hear her companion.

The dauntless boy shot a deadly glare at the crew's, as he reached the railing. "Mind your business!"

Leaving them a little uneasy as they carried on with what they were doing.

Ikkaku kicked Nami in her stomach, yet again. The Navigator jumped back in pain as she coughed at the kick the woman gave her. Nodding, eyeing the girl who wasn't going easy, that she was full on serious.

The Navigator tackled her and started punching her along with a bunch of slaps to the face. With no remorse. As Nami grew tired her punches weakened and slowed. She did give Ikkaku a bruised eye and a busted lip, however, the Navigator wasn't done. She wanted to give her more.

Before Nami could throw her last hit on the girl, she was immediately pulled off of Ikkaku by Luffy himself.

He hid his eyes with his hat "What the hell do you think you are doing too MY girlfriend. This is the last time you will come at her again. Don't ever think you can get close to her again because it won't happen. If I ever catch you attacking Nami again I won't hold back neither will my crew" he spoke in a flat tone, the Captain looked up at the woman.

Luffy had dropped his hat, Ikkaku became enraged by the sight. It bothered her to see he was just as confident as he had always been, a chill ran down her spine as she watched the Straw Hat's Captain expression darken.

Nami was startled at the sudden change in him, as if he became someone very distant. A stranger to her. Nevertheless it didn't take her a minute to realize what she had done to make him this way.

"L-Luffy when did y-"

She stopped when she seen him glare at her "What are you doing over here anyways Nami? You were suppose to stay on the Sunny, didn't I go over that with you?" his tone got more colder.

The Navigator had froze under his touch as it grew tighter, he didn't have a pleasant expression, albeit Ikkaku didn't intend to waver.

She sneered at the couple.

Luffy wasn't expecting an answer, but Nami didn't say anything she looked away as a pang of guilt with shame hit her. He grew impatient, as he seen her body language.

Finally he had tilted her head up at him with his hands grasping her jaw "Look at me while I'm talking to you Nami. And say something already, again, why are you on this Ship Nami?" his eyebrow arched.

The Straw Hat Captain was upset with the way she tried to brush him off.

Nami let out a exasperated sigh "I came here to wake up Law.. I thought he would want to come out and enjoy the view, but don't think anything of it" Nami said in a agitated tone.

She was aggravated because of the way the woman in front of her came out in such a absurd way and attacked her over something so trivial. But this amused Ikkaku, she loved the way how Luffy has Nami wrapped around his finger.

Her own heart pinched at the sight of Luffy who was clearly pissed.

I terrified her for some reason, but she also knew there was no way of getting out of this "Nami.. Mmm leave him alone, he chose to sleep in if he wants to enjoy the sight he would've been outside with us" his tone didn't lighten up.

It grew colder "Haah.. That's it you are staying in your room, with me" he emphasized on the last part, lifting Nami up in his arms she blushed, but it quickly went away when Luffy had a rough hold on her thigh.

Ikkaku scowled at the sight of them, "Yeah keep your dumb ass where it belongs" mocking up at the pair.

However, Luffy stopped in his tracks, shooting her a nasty glare "Oh yeah, don't forget what you did just now. I will let Law know that his own crew member needs to be polite" his anger strengthened and his blood rushed to his head, his brain pulsing as the blood inside him boiled like hot water.

Ikkaku became flabbergasted at the words that had casually came out of Luffy's mouth, realizing that the situation wasn't going to get any better for her 'This boy isn't as stupid as he looks!'

She didn't want to give in. Even if Law spoke too her, she wouldn't care it was all for him. How selfish was she being? It didn't seem that she was going to listen.

Acknowledging the situation that was only going to get worse for her "Do whatever you want, dumbass" she grunted out in disdain.

Luffy scoffed "I will" he glare lifted as he looked away, proceeding towards Nami's room.

Nami felt sad at the way Ikkaku was being towards her. Nonetheless the Navigator was putting her mature mindset, shaking off the childish instinct that took over her. She was hurting, Nami didn't dislike her,

She actually liked her even what she was doing was unacceptable and it was completely a big misunderstanding, well for Ikkaku who was taking it wrong.

Of course Nami has feelings she wasn't a mean person, it was her nature.

Even when Ikkaku said the harshest things she still didn't change the way she felt towards her. She still cared about her, however, Nami was surprised that she acted on instinct and fought back, losing her cool in a embarrassing way. Nami knew she did something she shouldn't have, but that wasn't going to last long. When she seen Luffy who was upset that she had disobeyed him, who wouldn't be mad at their lady trying to wake someone up just for such an absurd idea?

Especially someone she had slept with already, The Navigator became reckless. No matter what Nami didn't deserve Luffy, her own actions were starting to catch up too her.

He was right from the beginning, Law would have came out if he wanted to, it meant he didn't want to get out of the Ship. For whatever reason it nagged at Nami's mind, but it all went away when Luffy tossed her on the bed.

Snapping her out of her thought's "What's wrong with you Luffy?!" she shouted in irritation. A little surprised with the way he was acting towards her.

He gave her the cold shoulder and sat on the couch near the table, sinking in the chair out of comfort "You know exactly why Nami. Don't even dare and make up excuses I had already said it this morning stay away from him" his voice went flat.

She gasped, recalling the moment they spoke "Nami don't bother him, keep your distance from him if he comes too you so be it. But don't go looking for him I don't care what reason you have if you decide to look for him don't expect me to be okay with it. Nor don't be waiting for me to give you my affection" she realized what she had done, Nami clenched her jaw and got comfortable in her bed. Yanking the blanket on top of her as her face became red with mortification, digging her teeth into her cheek, listening in on her man who was frustrated breath.

A sigh came from Luffy who was slouching on the couch.

His hand pinched the bridge of his nose "Are you going to keep forgetting? If so your on your own, but" he stood up from his spot and walked over the bed, pulling the blanket off of the Navigator.

He got on top of her and stared in her eyes with a hot alluring gaze, trapping the Navigator under him as his body pushed her down, not giving her any chances of escaping.

The Captain slid a hand up her shirt caressing her curves, slowly as he listened to her breathing speed up. She was lost under his touch, his touch became tender and it felt really good. He dove into her neck teasing it with light kisses having Nami gasp "H-Hey! This isn't t-the time for-" he bit down on her neck just the way she liked it.

Nami tried to push him off, but he didn't falter to grab her face and kissed her with full impassion, she started to melt as Luffy continued to kiss her, she became entranced under the feeling of him being dominant over him. It felt so good, everything Luffy did too her was pure torture Nami didn't have the strength to rip off his clothes and take him by force, the Captain was way too strong for her.

Even if she tried she wouldn't last long with the tug-of-war over his clothes, Luffy would just over power her. His thoughts of making her yearn for him intensified, he wanted her mind to be plagued with only him, the Captain knew he was being selfish, but she too was making him go bananas. Nothing Nami was doing didn't make him go crazy, everything she did was enough to have him rush with excitement.

He used all his strength to pull away, speaking in a oddly distant tone "That is what you shouldn't forget. You can listen to me. Or you can just do what you feel like, I won't tell you anything else.. Not anymore"

He let go of her and walked out of her room.

His hard expression dimmed, turning into a flustered look he grabbed his head with his hands as soon as he got away from her door he let out a screech in his throat. The Straw Hat's Captain was drowning in his own love he felt for her, all of it was nerve racking.

The real test was about to begin, Luffy had to brush it off with all his might. He was pretty much done telling her what to do, when she doesn't look at him anymore he knew it was done. Law could chase her all he wanted now. It was all up too her from now on, it deeply pained him, but he had prepared for it mentally, however, inside he didn't like how he felt.

Luffy was deeply discontent, but it was the only way to handle things and for it to even out, he wanted her to be happy that was all.

"Damn this feeling. It hurts, ugh eventually Nami will choose what she wants in the end I can't be in the way of her decisions. I'm not her boss, I'm just a man who chose to fall in love, I chose to reciprocate her feelings. But I didn't expect Law to get in the way of it" he said to himself in a pained tone.

Well Luffy did something he shouldn't have, but in the end of the day he wasn't able to control the way he felt for her, she was like a drug. A drug Luffy wasn't able to let go of without a proper withdrawal.

Luffy leaned against the wall as he touched his forehead with an opened palm, the Captain's other hand clutching at his chest. His face reddened with humiliation, a strong apprehensive feeling crashed down on him like a pile of bricks.

"What am I doing?" he whispered the question as a lump formed inside his throat. He was completely flustered with the way things were, it was like he needed time alone, again. Albeit, the way he was feeling wasn't going to change, it was only growing as he knew Nami was just a free camper.

He gave her the freedom she needed. Things were going to change from then on, between them.

Perhaps Usopp has been right from the start, but he wanted to prove him wrong even though he felt like he was going to get hurt in the end, It was an embarrassing declaration of 'Love' he made, but he had no regrets. It was another lesson for him, it was going to be something he could learn from.

"Luffy…" she said to herself.

The feeling of that deep loneliness began to overtake the warming presence that was once inside her room. But she didn't miss how the atmosphere had changed inside the room, isolate, cold and distant. He had gone completely out of her reach. It nagged inside her.

Nami buried herself under her covers, her face heated up as it the color red replaced her pale skin, the confusion she felt came back. The pressure building up in her chest everything that was in her mind. 'What did he mean?' the thought swirls in her mind. She was upset by how he said it, feeling as if he was giving up.

The Navigator couldn't stand the way it stung her heart, but Nami realized she made a big mistake as well.

Going over to Law's Ship.

Despite everything, she went against what Luffy had said to her. She was foolish, being so carefree, acting as if nothing happened. Not taking a moment to consider things. Or the situation she was in.

After all Nami wasn't so sure about her feelings on that Island she spent the night with Law, it was a grave mistake she couldn't undo. It stuck to her like a scar she couldn't hide. Nami decided if she fell asleep it would be fine, the crew did have Bepo to lead the rest of the way.

The Navigator tried to fall into a deep slumber when she heard a soft knock on her door. She didn't move from her spot, she stayed were she laid.

The door creaked open. She heard someone walk in her room, she sneezed, cursing herself for making a noise. She knew she couldn't sell herself off of being asleep. Everybody knew Nami wouldn't be asleep at a time like this.

They all knew she was awake, and knee deep in trouble.

The footsteps where light as they approached her bedside. He suddenly yanked the covers off of her "Nami-ya are you okay? Penguin came and told me what happened… So I woke up and thought I come and check on you" he spoke in a hushed soft voice.

Nami tried to keep her eyes shut, failing when law poked her eye. She turned away "I'm fine.. Is that why you came?" Nami asked in a aggravated tone. 'Sleeping in his room without a care in the world, hah what a joke' she scoffed at the thought.

I know some of you have been waiting for a chapter, but I will give you a tease for now. And I don't know what I'm doing to make it seem so disrespectful for other writers that I'm uploading a edited chapter. THAT WAS SPECIFICALLY NOT ON MY DOC MANAGER. That was rude but oh well next time un-follow and don't enjoy my story if your not going to use your account to talk all that nonsense. Btw look at the comments I already explained myself! Goodnight. I hope this chapter made some people happy or some what, because honestly that comment literally almost made me quit writing don't be so rude next time. :) And use your account, I'm not a professional. I know that if I'm not fit for a writer say it and I'll stop writing so I don't "disrespect" you writers out there. And I wouldn't have all my hard work in vain and I don't keep wasting time trying to disrespect others.


End file.
